A Different Kind of Half-blood
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Danny was having a bad day, and that was before he fell into the middle of an open aired pavilion full of armored kids eating dinner. Percy wasn't having the best day when a kid fell out of the sky and landed in his dinner. Not the best way to meet.
1. Chapter 1- Falling into Dinner

**Hi, so this is my first fanfic, but hopefully won't be my last. So, I'm going to come right out and say this. I only do one disclaimer per story, buuuuuuutttttt I make it really big and obvious. I don't know about y'all but I hate it when they add a disclaimer on every chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I , IN NO WAY WHAT SO EVER AM MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS STORY. ALL DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN. ALL PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME PERSONALLY IS THE STORY PLOT. I CREATED THIS STORY FOR PURE ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**By the way, most of my Author's Notes will be at the bottom. On to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Danny was having a bad day. And that was _before _he crashed into an open air pavilion full of armored kids with swords eating dinner.

He was supposed to be on vacation. His parents had brought him, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker with them to a ghost hunting convention in New York. It was supposed to be a vacation from fighting ghosts for the teenagers. Valerie (aka the Red Huntress) was back in Amity Park protecting the town from ghost attacks. But it seemed that all the ghosts decided to follow them all the way to New York. Yay. (Insert sarcasm here).

Danny had fought off three ghosts _today _alone. And one of them was the Box Ghost, who attacked _five times! _Then it was Youngblood. Now Skulker was having fun throwing Danny around.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking near some strawberry fields when Skulker decided to join them. Of course the three had put up a fight. Eventually it led to Danny being shot out of the air by a gun which (like always) shorted out his powers. This led to his icy core pulling back in him, transforming him back to human, and Danny falling out of the air to land on a table full of food and a very angry teenager with black hair and a sword.

"_Danny!_" He heard his friends yell in unison as they rushed into the pavilion.

Skulker descended down and grabbed a very sore Danny by his shirt, pulling him off the table into the air.

"I will have your pelt now, whelp," Skulker sneered.

Sam, thank goodness, shot Skulker with a couple rays from her silver gun.

"TUCKER!" Danny yelled angrily as he fell, again, on the table.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Tucker was typing furiously away at his PDA.

Skulker, regaining his senses from Sam's attack, boasted, "I have upgraded since you last saw my child. You will not-" beeping from his suit drew his attention.

"Got it!" Tucker exclaimed, pressing one final button before Skulker's suit powered down. A high pitched voice was heard complaining loudly inside the now useless robot suit.

Danny jumped off the table and rummaged inside the suit's head, earning some disgusting sounds from the onlookers. He pulled out the tiny green blob of Skulker earning some shrieks from a group of Paulina Sanchez wannabes.

Danny tossed it up in the air and Sam caught it with the Fenton Thermos.

"Well that was fun," he said before looking around. Kids of all ages were staring at the three with shock, surprise, and suspicion.

Danny scooted backwards to Sam and Tucker. He put his hands up showing the universal gesture of peace saying, "Sorry for ruining your dinner. Hope you don't stab us those very pointy swords. We're just going to leave now." Then him, Sam, and Tucker raced away from the pavilion before anyone could react.

The place they had landed in looked like a cross between a summer camp and an Ancient Greek park. They didn't have time to awe over all the strange things they saw but ran as fast as they could to get away from all the kids with weapons. Danny was pretty sure some kids were following them. They passed a smooth tree standing at the top of the hill and didn't look back as Danny went ghost, grabbed Sam and Tucker, turned invisible, and flew them almost all the way back to the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Percy wasn't having the best day. He woke up late and missed breakfast. He got singed pretty well by the rock climbing wall. Clarisse decided to dump a very sticky, slightly smelly, bucket of _something _on him for revenge for something he did during capture the flag a couple days ago. (It wasn't exactly his fault that the monster left a present in the woods for them.) Plus he had to do the dishes again after supper. Then a kid about his age fell out of the sky and landed in his dinner.

Two other kids ran into the pavilion both shouting , "_Danny_" which Percy assumed was the black haired kid's name. One was a pale gothic girl carrying a silver gun. The other was a dark skinned boy with a red beret (seriously, who wears those anymore?) typing furiously on a sleek piece of technology.

Percy was actually shocked (and it takes quite a bit to shock him) when a floating robot with green flames on his head flew down and grabbed the kid, talking about pelts and whelps. (Hehe, rhyme not intended).

Percy was just about to jump in and help when the goth girl shot some green lasers at the floating robot, knocking him back and making him release the kid, aka, dropping him on Percy's food again.

The robot got up and started to boast when the beret kid yelled something and pressed a button. The robot stopped glowing and fell to the ground. The kid on his table (and dinner) jumped off and started to rummage in the head.

Percy made a disgusted sound unintentionally (though he wasn't the only one). _Who the heck does that?! _He thought. Then the kid pulled out a tiny green glob of something. The Aphrodite table shrieked while the kid threw him in the air. Goth girl pulled out a thermos and a blue light erupted from it catching the ghost and sucking it in.

"Well that was fun," the black haired kid said looking around and finally noticing all our weapons.

He scooted back awkwardly towards his friends. He put his hands up showing the universal gesture of peace saying, "Sorry for ruining your dinner. Hope you don't stab us those very pointy swords. We're just going to leave now." Then him and his friends ran out before any of us could react.

Percy looked at Annabeth for a moment then they both raced after the trio.

They were fast, Percy had to admit, and didn't even slow down in shock as they ran through their odd camp.

The trio passed Thalia's tree and disappeared from view for a minute. After a bright flash of light, Percy and Annabeth got to the top of the hill and stopped. The three teens who interrupted dinner was nowhere to be found.

Annabeth sighed, "Come on Percy, let's talk to Chiron." And at that they walked back to the dinner pavilion.

* * *

**Soooo, how'd I do?**

**Be honest please. Insults and flames I don't mind. They're just complements I don't want to hear. **

**Now I know I split the story into a version kinda from Danny's view and kinda from Percy's view. I won't do that every time, especially when the two groups meet. This story is kinda third person omniscient and I want to keep it that way.**


	2. Chapter 2- Researching

**Since within two hours I got reviews and even a favorite, I thought I'd grace y'all with a new chapter!**

**Danny and Percy: About time!**

**Me: Oh hush!**

**I'll try my best to get new chapters up at least once a week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got back to their hotel slightly late. Luckily the Fentons weren't there. Jazz, however, was. And she wasn't happy.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?!" She scolded them as soon as they walked through the door, "You're lucky Mom and Dad weren't here or you would've been grounded for sure. What happened? Why didn't you call?"

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well about an hour after getting rid of Youngblood, we were walking by some strawberry fields. Skulker showed up wanting to hang my pelt by his fireplace like usual. Then he proceeded to kick my butt into next week, or more accurately, into a big picnic ground full of very angry teenagers with very pointy swords. Sam shot him, Tuck powered him down, and we sucked him into a Fenton Thermos. Then before any of the teens could react to me falling in their dinner, we rushed out and flew back here. Are rock climbing walls supposed to have lava?"

Jazz looked thoroughly confused and slightly alarmed at the story. "Did they see Phantom or Fenton?"

"Just Fenton. Skulker shot me with a ray the depowered me. Sad thing was I was flying at the time. Good thing was no one saw me change and I landed onto some very soft food. Though the black haired kid whose food I landed in didn't look too happy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sore and tired. I'm going to sleep." Without waiting for for anyone to reply, Danny walked into his and Tucker's room shutting the door behind him.

Sam looked at Jazz, who had face-palmed herself at Danny's food comment. "What's the chance we'd run into any of those kids from the fight?" She asked.

Jazz looked at her. "If it was anyone else I'd say about one in a million. But with Danny's luck? One hundred percent." Then she turned around and went in her and Sam's room

Sam sighed and followed her, shrugging off her backpack and throwing it in a corner.

Tucker went to his and Danny's room. He got his laptop out and sat at the desk, trying not to wake the already asleep halfa. Something didn't sit right with the techno-geek. What kind of person would let a bunch of kids and teenagers run around with weapons? The place reminded him of a summer camp, so Tucker did what he did best. He started researching.

He was still researching when Maddie and Jack Fenton came home, around two in the morning. They had been up late working on and demonstrating some of their inventions at the ghost hunters convention.

Tucker threw off his red beret and finally went to bed. He would have to tell the rest of Team Phantom what he found on the place they had stumbled on.

Actually, he would have to tell them that according to the internet and government databases, it didn't even exist.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth walked to the big house, they were bombarded with questions from the other campers who had run after them a few moments later.

"Didya catch them?"

"Who were they?"

"How'd they get past the border?"

"What was that flying robot?"

"Think they could let me borrow that laser gun?"

Percy and Annabeth fended off each question and camper as they followed Chiron, who had started walking to the big house when he saw them return.

As they walked in, the two campers couldn't help but groan inwardly when they saw Dionysus sitting at the ping pong table, drinking a Diet Cola.

"Peter, Annie, I heard you went after the kids who decided to crash into dinner." He said lazily.

Percy shook his head, "Technically, they fell onto my dinner." He looked towards the centaur, "We lost them when we got to Thalia's tree. Were they demigods?"

Chiron just shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know Percy. They seemed like it, with their way of battling the monster that came in after them. And there's no other way they could have crossed the border if they weren't but, " he frowned, "They didn't seem like demigods either. They certainly didn't stay to ask questions."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment and then said, "How'd the monster get into camp?"

Chiron sighed, "Another thing I don't know child. Perhaps Dionysus can enlighten us." They all looked to him.

He huffed and said, "Two of them were demigods for sure, but only third or fourth generation. The one that fell on your dinner Perry-"

"Percy" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time, cutting him off.

The camp director looked at them for a minute before continuing, "The black haired one wasn't a demigod. Though I don't believe he's a normal mortal either."

Percy threw his hands up in the air. "That still doesn't explain how the monster got past the border!"

"Yes, yes, that is a problem," Dionysus took a drink from his soda.

"Thalia's tree isn't weakening again is it?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes stormy.

Chiron shook his head. "With the fleece on the tree, the border is stronger than ever."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Annabeth spoke up. "Chiron, may I use the computer?"

Chiron looked at her strangely. So did Percy. "You think you'll find them on a computer?"

Annabeth looked at him. "The silver gun the goth girl had, didn't you notice what it had on the side?"

Percyrilled his eyes. "I was too preoccupied with some random kid falling into my food and a flaming robot hovering above me."

"Well Seaweed Brain, I think it had the words Fenton Works on it in bright green letters. It took me a minute to read it."

Chiron nodded."Makes sense. Maybe if you find where their weapons come from, there is a chance you could find them and get us some answers." He turned to Percy, "I believe you have some dishes to do?"

Percy groaned and stomped out of the big house, grumbling all the way to the kitchens about using water instead of lava.

Annabeth sat down at Chiron's desk. Soon her fingers were flying across the keyboards looking for anything on Fenton Works.

First thing that came up was a couple of ghost hunters that live in some place called Amity Park. She dismissed that quickly. But as she looked through the other entries, she noticed they were all about ghost hunting weapons. Finally she settled on a somewhat more promising news link.

"Maddie and Jack Fenton, co-owners and creators of Fenton Works, will be in New York at a ghost hunting convention near Central Park. They will be doing several demonstrations on proper ghost hunting techniques and use of weapons at said convention. They will be there for one week starting Monday."

Annabeth frowned at the picture of a very large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and a small woman wearing a teal jumpsuit with a hood pulled up and red goggles covering her eyes.

She finally sighed, wrote down the address of the convention, and turned off the computer.

Now all she had to do was convince Chiron to let her, Percy, and Grover go to the convention and question the Fentons.

* * *

**So I just wanted to thank:**

**Needsalife69**

**Grimkid98**

**for being the first people to review ever! It made me smile...a lot. :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Ghost Convention

**Chapter 3**

Danny woke up to the smell of breakfast coming from his parents room. He got up and stretched, noticing he still had his clothes on from last night. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a clean shirt and jeans. Danny pulled on his red sneakers and walked into his parents room.

Jazz was sitting at the table reading a book. Sam was chewing on some pancakes and Tucker was fiddling with his PDA. His mom was making the pancakes (thank goodness it wasn't Dad) and his dad was messing with some sort of new invention. Danny eyed it warily.

"Hi sweetie!" His mom said cheerfully as she passed him a plate of pancakes. He had started digging in when he saw a small metal trash can shake slightly on the coffee table in front of the couch. Danny looked at Sam for an explanation.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Mr. Fenton thought he fixed your microwave and tried to cook sausages."

That explained it. His parents had thought they found a way to cook their food ten times faster in their microwave. It did cook them real fast, but had a side effect of turning the food alive.

"I've done it kids!" Danny's dad exclaimed suddenly, holding up a small silver ball.

Danny looked at it warily, "And what exactly is it Dad?"

Danny's dad smiled big, "I call it the Fenton Sleeper! Throw it at a ghost, it sticks to them and instantly knocks them out! It's supposed to be harmless to humans though. Watch!"

Then before anyone could protest, he threw the silver ball at Danny. Sam winced as Danny's head hit the table (but luckily missed the sticky pancakes) and Tucker tried to hide his snickering while his friend snored.

"Dad!" Jazz screeched standing up, "Get that thing off him right now!"

"Hmm. Maybe it still needs some work." Jack mumbled as he took it off Danny.

Danny jerked his head up too fast and fell off the chair. Tucker was openly laughing at him now.

Maddie checked her wrist. "Oh Jack honey we have to leave. We can't be late for our next seminar!"

"Into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle kids!" Jack shouted, putting the Fenton Sleeper in his pocket. "I'll drive!"

Team Phantom shared panicked looks with each other as they followed Jack out the door.

After a few swerves into the wrong lane, a couple of almost crashes into nearby buildings, and lots of curses from angry taxi drivers, the Fentons and friends arrived (alive) at the big building near Central Park where the convention is being held.

The teens helped Maddie and Jack carry in boxes full of inventions. As they set them down at his parents booth, Danny felt as though someone was watching him. His ghost sense tugged in his throat, though it never actually slipped out. Danny looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. (Well as normal as it could be at a ghost hunting convention.)

When Jack and Maddie left to get the rest of the boxes, Tucker called them over saying he had something important to tell them.

"So I did some research on that place we crashed and came up with some interesting stuff."

"Well what stuff?" Sam asked.

Tucker was typing quickly into his PDA. "That's the thing. It doesn't exist."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure the table I fell on and the guy giving me death glares for falling on his food were real."

"I never said they weren't real. I said I didn't find proof that it exists."

"What do you mean?"

Tucker adjusted his glasses as he looked at them. "Well I wanted to get some information on the place. So I scoured the internet and even hacked into some government websites trying to find proof that the camp we fell in exist. Even the most hole-in-the-wall places can be found somewhere right? Well not this place."

"How do you know it's a camp?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and Sam muttered "clueless" under her breath.

"Well during the quick run through the camp I saw a rock climbing wall-"

"-with lava,"

"-a campfire pit, the picnic area, and lots of cabins. Looked like a summer camp to me, well minus the lava."

Danny nodded. It made sense. His ghost sense was still tickling in his throat. Danny just happened to looked past Tucker and his eyes widened.

An unfamiliar blonde, a kid with crutches and a baseball hat, and a very familiar black haired teen was looking their way.

Icy blue eyes met glaring sea green ones and Danny paled.

"Guys we got a problem," Danny said, not looking at his friends.

The others turned to find what Danny was looking at.

"What's the problem little bro?" Jazz asked.

Danny pointed to the two teens who were trying to make their way to them. "That's the guy whose dinner I landed on."

Their eyes widened at that and Jazz said, "Go, I'll distract them."

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker's wrists and tried to maneuver their way away through the people, away from the teens from the picnic grounds.

* * *

"We're going where?" Percy and Grover asked in unison, looking at Annabeth as if she had gone crazy.

They were sitting in the back of a taxicab, on their way to Central Park. She had managed to convince Chiron to let her, Percy, and Grover out of camp to go to the convention. She just never told anyone what kind of convention it was.

She crossed her arms and frowned at them. "A ghost hunting convention near Central Park."

Percy laughed. "Why would we be going there?"

"Because the people who invented the silver laser gun goth girl had will be there. Who knows, maybe we'll see all three of them there."

Grover snorted. "Yeah right, like our luck is that good."

"No but our luck is that bad," Annabeth retorted.

Percy had to nod in agreement at that.

Cursing could be heard coming from the front seat as the can driver leaned out the window to shout as a giant silver and green tank-like vehicle nearly crashed into them, cutting them off.

The three teens stared after it.

"I know New York has lots of weirdos but that's a new one." Percy said to the other two.

They eventually pulled into a parking lot, next to a very familiar tank.

"That explains that," Grover muttered as Annabeth paid the cab driver.

She looked at the tank and sighed. Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth pointed to the side, "That's the Fenton's vehicle. That's their symbol."

Percy face-palmed. _Great _he thought, _we're dealing with wackos who own a tank!_

Annabeth started walking to the front entrance while Grover and Percy followed behind her, each completely missing Jack and Maddie who were getting the last of the boxes.

The trio had to push through a ton of people to walk around. Who knew so many people were interested in ghost hunting?

Annabeth was looking around the booths, trying to find a large guy in an orange jumpsuit. Grover was staring around nervously, trying not to get knocked over. Percy just looked at all the different weapons and gadgets that were in each booth.

His wandered over to a booth with a bunch of boxes waiting to be unpacked. Then his eyes widened. The black haired boy who fell into his dinner was helping goth girl, beret boy, and an older, pretty redhead carry boxes full of silver and green gadgets.

As if the boy had felt Percy staring, he turned towards his direction. Percy hid behind a group of people talking enthusiastically about ghosts. Annabeth noticed Percy hiding.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" She asked, "You're supposed to help me look for the Fentons."

Percy looked towards the teens again, relaxing when he saw they weren't looking his way. "I found them."

"The Fentons?"

"No, the three who interrupted dinner."

Annabeth's eyes widened as she and Grover looked to where the four were chatting.

Percy glared at the boy in the white shirt. Just who was this guy and his friends?

Then the boy's icy blue eyes caught Percy's glare and widened.

"Great, he remembers you," Annabeth murmured under her breath.

The boy's eyes never left Percy as he leaned forward to talk to his friends. He pointed at the two and the other three turned to look.

Percy let out a curse and started pushing past people. The redhead stayed at the booth but the trio started running through the people, much faster than The trio could get through.

"Percy you follow them, We'll talk to the girl." Annabeth said pushing her way through to the booth.

Percy nodded and followed the trio outside. They turned right and then turned into an alley.

Percy smiled, _Got them, _he thought as he turned the corner to find...

….an empty alley.

Percy cursed in Greek. How could they just disappear? _Twice!_

Giving up, Percy turned back to find Annabeth and Grover, and talk to the red head girl.

Annabeth and Grover made it to the booth where the had seen the three teens. A pretty redhead with teal eyes, wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, teal pants, and a headband to match her pants was unpacking boxes full of weapons and gadgets that none of them could recognize.

When Annabeth and Grover walked up to the booth, the girl stopped unpacking boxes, smiled, and asked, "Can I help you?"

Annabeth paused, deliberating how she should play this, before asking, "Do you know where I could find the Fentons?"

The girl nodded, "This is their booth," she held out her hand, her smile never breaking, "I'm Jazz, their daughter."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Grover Underwood."

Annabeth shook her hand and when she pulled away, Jazz asked, "Are you looking for something in particular, or are you wanting a custom order?"

Before either of them could reply, Percy came over and, by the look on his face, didn't catch the three teens.

Annabeth gestured to Jazz saying,"This is Jazz. Her parents are the Fentons."

Percy snorted. "So you're the one who nearly ran us over with a tank,"

Annabeth punched Percy in the arm. Grover glanced nervously at her. Jazz just laughed.

"Sorry but my dad was driving. At least in Amity Park there aren't any angry cab drivers cussing us out. And it's not a tank. We call it the RV."

"Hey Jazzy pants!" A booming voice cried out from across the room.

Jazz blushed and put her hand on her face.

"Where did you put the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick?" A large man wearing a bright orange jumpsuit came and dropped boxes full of goo covered parts on the table.

Jazz turned and pointed to a box in the back.

Percy leaned over to Annabeth and whispered, "What's an Anti-creep stick?" Annabeth just glared at him.

"Jazz sweetie, who's your friends?" A woman wearing a teal blue jumpsuit with a hood and goggles.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" Annabeth asked turning to them. The woman pulled her hood down to reveal a pretty brunette with pale purple eyes.

"Yes that's us. But please, call me Maddie. That's my husband, Jack," Maddie held out her hand for a handshake, "Can we help you?"

Before Annabeth could reply, Jazz cut in saying, "They're here to learn about ghosts."

The demigods and satyr looked at her.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yelled turning around and, smiling big (well, _bigger_), "You kids want to learn about ghosts? I can blather on about ghosts for hours!"

Annabeth, Grover, and Percy looked to Jazz, slightly panicking. She looked at them mischievously and said to her parents, "I promised to meet up with the others but," she leaned in closer to where only the trio could hear, "Have fun being trapped. My dad really _can_ blather on about ghosts for hours." Then she leaned back with a smile and waved as she walked away.

Jack put his hands on Annabeth's and Percy's shoulders and didn't stop talking about ghosts for three hours.


	4. Chapter 4- An AWKWARD Dinner

**Chapter 4**

After Dinner Kid left the alley, Danny let himself, Sam, and Tucker become visible again.

"Ok, we got a problem," Danny said, as the trio walked out of the alley. They started heading to Central Park till Jazz gave them the all-clear.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gee you think?" she said laying on the sarcasm.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "How'd they find me? It's not as if we stayed to chat."

His friends rolled their eyes. Tucker muttered clueless under his breath.

"We charged in there with guns blazing," Sam said crossing her arms, "And said guns had 'Fenton Works' in bright green paint on the side."

"Guys!" The trio turned to find Jazz running up to them, slightly out of breath, "I left them with Mom and Dad."

Danny was alarmed, and he wasn't the only one.

"Why would you do that!" Sam yelled, "What if they tell them about us fighting Skulker! And then they'll start asking questions and then-"

"Sam relax," Jazz said calmly, putting her hands on Sam's shoulder. "I told Dad that they were there to learn about ghosts." Jazz snickered, "They'll be stuck there for _hours._"

The rest of the trio relaxed, laughing with Jazz as they continued to Central Park.

* * *

About three hours later they were heading back to the hotel, still laughing from an encounter with a saleswoman. They had decided to spend their free time shopping. Sam was still fuming from all the things the girl had brought for her to try on. Let's just say Sam isn't welcome there anymore.

When they got to their floor and were walking down the hallway, Danny's ghost sense started tickling the back of his throat, but never went off. He started coughing.

Sam looked at him, "Are you O.K. Danny?"

Danny instinctively cleared his throat, "It's my ghost sense. It's acting weird."

Jazz looked concerned, "'Weird' how?"

Danny coughed again, "It's like it's there, tickling my throat, but it won't come out."

"That is weird," Tucker commented, "Has it happened before?"

Danny nodded, then counted on his fingers, "During the bus ride to the Empire State Building, when I fell into that camp having dinner, and earlier at the convention when I saw,-" Danny frowned.

"Saw what?" Sam asked.

Danny paused for a moment before saying, "When I saw those kids from the other night."

The four shared a worried look, and Danny, with his stomach in knots, slid the hotel key card in the slot, and opened the door.

Danny froze, not even coming into the room.

The three kids from the convention were sitting at the table, and they all looked _pretty _annoyed.

"Uhhh, Mom, who are they?" Danny said looking towards his Mom.

"Who are who, Danny?" Jazz asked. The others hadn't gotten inside seeing as Danny had frozen in the doorway when he saw the guests.

Sam pushed him forward and they all walked in, each of his friends, and sister, tensing when they saw the other three in the kitchen.

"Danny sweetie!" Maddie Fenton said happily, not noticing the intense atmosphere between the seven teenagers, "Say hello to Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase. They came to the convention to learn about ghosts and wanted to meet you and your friends so we invited them over for lunch!" She looked like that was the best thing in the world she could have done.

Jack Fenton walked into the room at that moment, "Maybe they might convince you, Jazz, and your friends to join the family business of hunting ectoplasmic scum!" He boomed, patting Percy on the shoulder, nearly causing him to fall of the chair.

Danny rolled his eyes while Jazz put her hands on her hips.

"Dad," she said condescendingly, "How many times do I have to say we will not join you in hunting ghosts?"

"Umm, can I ask what's for dinner?" Tucker asked, nervously looking towards the other three.

Maddie looked thoughtful, tapping a finger on her chin,"Well I was thinking leftovers-"

"NO!" The four teens shouted, startling Percy, Grover, and Annabeth. Maddie frowned at them.

"May I ask why you are so against leftovers?" Annabeth asked.

Danny snorted. "Because there's a chance that when you bite it, it'll bite back. Why doesn't Jazz cook?"

* * *

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jack, and Maddie sat at the table in their hotel room. Team Phantom sat as far away from the trio as possible, never taking their eyes off the campers, who never stopped glaring at Team Phantom. Jack and Maddie, were oblivious to the threatening glares passing between the two groups.

Jack had _.talking _the entire time. First it was about fudge. Then ghosts. Then ghostly weapons. Then the effects on ghosts made by ghostly weapons. Then how all ghosts were unemotional, evil, ectoplasmic scum. Then fudge again. Maddie was just as talkative, putting her input in at every opening moment. Plus they _both _liked talking about how they were going to rip the ghost kid apart '_molecule by molecule_', much to Danny's annoyance.

Then, _finally, _Maddie's watch beeped. She looked at it and gasped, jumping up suddenly and saying, "Jack, we have to go! We'll be late for our next seminar! You kids won't mind staying here do you? Great! Bye!" Then they both rushed out the door (Jack was carrying the plate of fudge), leaving the the seven teens staring after them.

As soon as the door slammed shut, all of Team Phantom jumped up, pointing various ecto-weapons at the trio, all a little too shocked to pull their own weapons.

"What are you doing here?" Sam hissed, pointing her Fenton Wrist-Ray at Annabeth. Tucker had the Jack-o-nine-tails out, Danny was pointing the Fenton Ecto-Gun at Percy, and Jazz had the Fenton Laser Lipstick aimed at Grover.

Percy reached for the pen in his pocket, but Annabeth grabbed his arm and shook her head. She looked at the four teens pointing weapons at them.

"You can put the weapons down, we only want answers." She said leaning back in her chair, and crossing her arms. Percy kept his hand on his pocket, ready to bring out Riptide at the first sign of danger. Grover sat nervously in his chair, chewing on the napkins. Strangly, the others seemed to be unsurprised. Or maybe they just didn't notice.

Danny lowered his gun, and motioned for the others to do the same.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow thinking, _Not the oldest, strongest, or smartest, but definitely the leader. _She looked over to Percy, who had come to the same conclusion.

Danny walked back to the table, sitting down across from Annabeth. Eventually, Tucker and Jazz followed, both sitting on his left, across from Grover. Sam came last, plopping down on Danny's right and sending death glares at Percy, who practically wilted under her glare.

Danny looked at Annabeth and asked, "I'm assuming you want answers about yesterday?" Annabeth nodded. Danny sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. "My parents don't know about us being there." He opened his eyes and looked Annabeth in the eye, "Can you keep it that way?"

Annabeth nodded and asked, "Why don't your parents know?"

Danny shook his head, "I have my reasons." He grimaced, "The reasons are a little too personal and complicated. " He grinned at them, "Plus I just met you guys."

Percy was kind of surprised. _He didn't tell his parents? _Percy told his mom, Sally, pretty much everything.

Annabeth nodded. "What were you doing in our camp?"

Sam snorted, "Strait to the point, are you?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Skulker attacked us and we fought back. It's annoying, he knows I'm on vacation."

Percy looked at him funny, "On vacation from what?"

Danny grinned at Percy. "Ghost hunting of course."

Grover snorted, and Percy started laughing. Annabeth punched Percy, and he shut up real quick. She looked back at Danny, not looking the slightest bit disturbed at their outburst. In fact, he looked like he expected it.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said, "But it seems you were mislead. Ghosts don't exist."

_Well they do, _Percy thought, _but they're usually not evil and spend their time in the underworld. _

After she said that, the four other teams started laughing their heads off.

After a few minutes, Annabeth finally got fed up and asked, "What did I say!?"

Jazz was calm enough to answer, though she still giggled slightly as she spoke, "Ghosts do exist. Didn't you hear all about from my dad earlier at the convention? Or from both my parents while we had dinner?" She pointed at them, looking serious, "You saw one yourself last night."

"The flaming robot that attacked me? He's a ghost." Danny said, slightly out of breath and still grinning.

"Maybe they aren't the ghosts you're used to seeing, but I promise you, they're ghosts." Tucker added.

The three campers stared at the other four for a moment before Annabeth said, "Maybe you better start from the beginning."

Danny nodded, smiled, and said, "We're from Amity Park, Illinois, 'Most haunted place on Earth.'" Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but Danny cut her off, "Please no interruptions, I'll answer any questions after I finish. She shut her mouth and nodded.

"Now two years ago, no one believed in ghosts. My parents were pegged as the town's raving lunatics. While they are...ummm...what's a good word?" He looked to Jazz.

"Passionate."

"Yeah, passionate. Well, two years ago, none of their inventions worked and they got it in their heads to continue a project from their college days. A ghost portal. Now, the one from their college days was smaller than the one they built two years ago. It was a big deal for them. And then they turned it on...and it didn't work. They were heart broken. They just kinda gave up on everything for a few days.

"Then one day, it just suddenly turned on. Scared me and my friends to death. We were home alone when it came on. You should have seen my parents faces. They were so excited. They got their passion back. A month later and everything was still normal, until the ghosts started coming. By building that portal, we allowed a bridge to be formed from the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts come from, to our world.

"I love my parents, I really do. But they are better as scientists than ghost hunters. With the ghosts that came, we needed people to put them back. The guys in white are awful at their job, my parents can't catch a ghost if it lived in their house, and we were pretty good with my parent's inventions. At this point, we never really went out and caught the ghosts, we would just kinda fight them off if they came around us.

"Then Phantom came. He's a ghost. But, he did what no one else would, or could do. He sent the ghosts back. He became the town's hero. Well, actually, he became public enemy #1 first, _then, _became a hero. He was framed, mind controlled, and made a lot of enemies in both worlds.

"Then he met us. We found him in an alley getting beat up by the ghost you saw last night. Skulker. Me and Sam fought him off with some weapons we had on us, while Tucker hacked into his armor with his PDA. By this point in time, my parents had invented the Fenton Thermos. Basically, it's a thermos that can capture had hold ghosts. I had it with me and captured Skulker. After clearing some stuff up with Phantom, we became friends. We also became partners. He can't just capture ghosts, and sometimes he runs into a ghost that he can't defeat by himself. _We _don't have super strength or can fly, so we usually can't go after every single ghost that comes into town. So, us and Phantom work together.

"Jazz wasn't originally part of this group. Early on, she didn't believe in ghosts. Slowly, like the rest of the town, she started to believe and noticed we were acting weird. She found out completely by accident. We were talking to Phantom behind The Nasty Burger, our town's restaurant. She started to help us after that, but, she never told us she knew. It was only after a _particularly _bad ghost that she told us that she knew. After that she's been part of Team Phantom every step of the way. Any questions?" Danny looked at the three campers.

"Does _everyone _know about you guys fighting ghosts?" Grover asked.

Danny blinked in shock. Whatever question he was expecting, it wasn't that. "No. No one knows but ourselves, Phantom, and all our enemies." He paused, looking thoughtful, "And the ghostly allies we have ran into along the way."

"Who was that flaming robot ghost?" Percy asked. They never really told them that.

Jazz said, "Ghost X" at the same time Danny said, "Skulker"

Danny looked at his sister, "Jazz, his name is Skulker. He shouts it out every time we meet him." She rolled her eyes.

Danny shook his head and said, "Skulker. He hunts anything special and unique. He is 'the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter'." Danny snorted. "That's a lie. Ask his girlfriend, he can't even find the TV remote."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Then why does he go after you guys?"

"He goes after us because we're friends with Phantom," Sam said, "Phantom is a special and unique ghost to the Ghost Zone. Skulker usually goes after us since he can use us to lure Phantom out. Basically he uses us as bait."

"So Phantom would go into a trap to rescue you guys?"

Tucker laughed, "Well yeah, he's one of our best friends."

Jazz smiled, "It doesn't help that he's an overprotective teenager with a huge hero's complex."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping up on his face, "Any more questions?"

Percy was about to answer when Annabeth said, "No." Percy was about to argue when she looked at Grover. "Was Mr. D right?"

Grover nodded his head and pointed to Tucker and Sam. "Those two." Team Phantom tensed. Grover pointed to Danny, "He smells strange but he should come too."

Danny sputtered and Tucker laughed. Sam snickered too, the tense feeling easing a little, "I smell strange? I may have been covered in goo earlier today but I'm pretty sure I washed it all out."

The campers looked at him funny. When Percy opened his mouth to say something, the trash can shook violently. The seven teens looked at it as it started shaking even harder.

"_What_ is in there?" Grover asked warily, just as it fell on the ground and the lid came off.

* * *

Ahh! Sorry people. I don't have a computer at home. I'm writing this all up on my phone. As soon as school starts back up, 1) I won't have as much free time to write the new chapters 2) I will, however, be able to post the new chapter as soon as I get it written because I have a couple of classes where I can get on a computer. Thank goodness our school doesn't block Fanfic.

So this chapter had a lot of dialog an not enough action. Or sarcastic comments from Percy.

Yay! Four chapters in and I'm already so excited from the reception I get from you people! You guys make me soooo happy!

FineChyna: Thank you! And you're right, glad someone noticed. I know some people have already used this idea but it fits. Sam and Tucker aren't regular mortals. They're demigods, but not directly. Did you read chapter 2? Now which gods they're descended from, read on...as soon as I get it written.

SkaianClouds: Thanks! I kinda felt sorry for them having to go through that. But I had to trap them somehow, and get the point across about Danny's "eccentric" parents. And I love Jack's personality. It reminds me of me when I start talking about my favorite shows.

Hollow Mashiro: Thank you!

Ninuhuju: Thanks!

To clear something up, cause I know people will ask,

NO- monsters can't get through the border, I know that. HOWEVER! Amity Park ghosts can, I will come up with how later in the story. I mean it will become clear later in the story.

Danny might or might not have a reveal in this story. If he does, it won't be to his parents and it will be towards the end of the series. I don't like stories where they find out his secret too quickly. Danny is more careful than that, no matter how clueless he is. And he won't outright tell them either. He's been keeping his secret for (I'm just guessing) two years now. Yes they are sixteen. Jazz is eighteen and going to college soon. Didn't I say that already? Oh well.

Now, the story/explanation Danny told to Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. Team Phantom decided a while ago, (in my head) that if Danny's parents, or anyone else, ever found out about the ghost hunting, it would be better if he was just fighting ghosts as a human than if he was actually Phantom. So they came up with that explanation. Makes sense to me.

Now I know why people say to review all the time in their authors notes, reviews MOTIVATE us writers to continue the stories and write even faster. Just a thought...

Maybe I should have mentioned earlier that this is after the 5th book for Percy Jackson and no Phantom Planet for Danny Phantom. Way way way too many issues with that episode, so Sam and Danny aren't dating. Yet. (Hint, hint) I will not be pairing Jazz with anyone in this fic. And if I change my mind later, well, there's only one person I've ever seen her with. Valerie will show up sometime, and maybe even Dani, cause I love both of them. (But then again, that would leave Amity Defenseless.

Wow. Long AN.

Until next chapter my readers of the corn!


	5. Chapter 5- Attack of the Leftovers

**Chapter 5**

_**"So Phantom would go into a trap to rescue you guys?"**_

_**Tucker laughed, "Well yeah, he's one of our best friends."**_

_**Jazz smiled, "It doesn't help that he's an overprotective teenager with a huge hero's complex."**_

_**Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a blush creeping up on his face, "Any more questions?"**_

_**Percy was about to answer when Annabeth said, "No." Percy was about to argue when she looked at Grover. "Was Mr. D right?"**_

_**Grover nodded his head and pointed to Tucker and Sam. "Those two." Team Phantom tensed. Grover pointed to Danny, "He smells strange but he should come too."**_

_**Danny sputtered and Tucker laughed. Sam snickered too. "I smell strange? I may have been covered in goo earlier today but I'm pretty sure I washed it all out."**_

_**The campers looked at him funny. When Percy opened his mouth to say something, the trash can shook violently. The seven teens looked at it as it started shaking even harder. **_

_**"**__**What**_ _**is in there?" Grover asked warily, just as it fell on the ground and the lid came off.**_

* * *

Whatever Percy was expecting to come flying out of the trash can….

….It certainly wasn't flying mutant sausages.

A dozen 5 inch long, brown sausages came shooting out the trash can attacking all seven teens. Unlike most of the flying food Percy has seen in his life, these mutant sausages had glowing green eyes and _very_ sharp teeth.

As soon as they had flew out, Percy had uncapped Riptide, the pen growing in length to become his celestial bronze sword. He swiped the sword at some oncoming sausages flying straight for his face. He grinned triumphantly when they fell to the floor, sliced in halves, but his small victory was short lived. The sausages quickly reformed and charged back at Percy, with expressions (he didn't even think it was possible for the sausages to have expressions) that could only be described as really, really, _really, _ticked off meat products.

Annabeth was having similar problems. She had pulled out her dagger when several of the sausages and was dodging and slicing with a graceful, ferocity that only Annabeth could manage.

Though Sam was giving her a run for her money. At the sight of the ferocious sausages, she had started firing her Fenton Wrist-Ray, never missing a spare sausage. As soon as it was about to overheat, she tossed it to the side and pulled out the Fenton Saber. Sam had taken it out of the Weapons Vault about three months before the trip...and she was really good with it. (Not to mention she looked _insanely _cool using it.)

Tucker had taken to the Jack-o-nine-tails. Thankfully, he had taken Jack's head off the tips a while ago. He was whipping at every sausage that flew his way.

Jazz, who had never let go of the Laser Lipstick, despite the campers claims to just want questions, had started shooting the flying sausages. Thankfully her aim had gotten better to where she never shot one of her teammates anymore (or suck her brother into the Fenton Thermos), but she was no where near the skill level as the others.

Grover was standing behind Jazz, using his crutches to expertly batter the occasional sausages that got past Jazz.

The one person missing from the battle scene taking place in the kitchen/his parents room, was Danny Fenton.

Danny had sprinted to his and Tucker's room when the leftovers had started to attack. He dived for his backpack, where the Fenton Thermos was laying. Grabbing it he ran to the kitchen. When he got there he froze in surprise. Danny saw Percy slicing at the sausages with a 3 foot long, glowing sword. Annabeth was dancing around, stabbing with a glowing dagger. (What's with people and glowing weapons?) And Grover? For a kid on crutches, he could fight.

Tearing his eyes away from the fight scene, Danny pointed the thermos towards the flying leftovers and pressed the button.

* * *

Percy had seen Danny run off into the other room while he was fighting. You'd think after facing a flying, flaming, robot ghost he wouldn't run from some mutant sausages.

Percy and the others were still fighting when Danny came back into the mini battle. He saw Danny freeze when he came back in, staring at Percy, Annabeth, and Grover with a surprised expression on his face. It passed real quick and Percy saw him hold up a thermos. The same thermos from last night.

After a blinding blue-white light, the first thing Percy noticed was that there were no more flying sausages. The next thing he noticed was Danny standing by the door connecting this room and another, holding the slightly smoking thermos.

As he capped it, Tucker, Jazz, and Sam put away their weapons, staring suspiciously at the campers, who had yet to put their weapons away.

Danny looked at Percy and smiled, "That is why we don't eat leftovers."

Percy, still slightly shocked that flying hot dogs had just attacked him, shook his head. "Do you deal with that often?"

Tucker snorted. "There's a reason me and Sam don't go over to Danny's house for Thanksgiving anymore."

That brought a laugh from Team Phantom.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "This kind of thing is normal in my house. Mom should have known not to let Dad use the microwave." He laughed. "There's three things we don't do concerning our food. One, we don't eat leftovers. Something is usually mutated by the next day. Two, Dad isn't allowed to cook. But that's just because he can only cook one thing and that's toast. Three, do not, under any circumstances, ever, use the microwave. My parents tinkered with it a while back and now whatever we put in there comes out as ghostly food products."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover just stared at him.

Sam stepped forward, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder, and said, "We answered your questions, now answer ours. What are you guys?"

* * *

Percy leaned back in his seat, stunned for the second time that day. (Or was it the third? Ah who's keeping count) Him, Annabeth, and Grover had just given the usual Greek gods exist, we're children of said gods, there's a camp for demigods that we go to, and the gods live on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building speech. They haven't even got to the point about telling them that Sam and Tucker were demigods too and Percy was already blown by their reactions.

Or lack of thereof.

The four had actually sat there and nodded their heads, believing everything. No skepticism or exchanging of 'these guys are crazy' looks.

Percy shook his head at them, "You actually believe us?"

"Trust us," Danny said, "We've seen stranger."

"And," Tucker added, "That would explain the swords at your dinner."

"So, onto the reason why you guys are telling us this..." Jazz said.

"Sam and Tucker are demigods." Annabeth said bluntly.

"Pretty sure neither of my parents are a Greek god." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Well not directly," Annabeth said, "You could be the children of full demigods, or the grandchildren of them."

Tucker laughed, "I could believe Grandma Ida dated a Greek god."

Sam and Danny nodded, laughing with Tucker. Jazz was still quiet, thinking all this over, though she did smile a bit.

Finally Jazz said, "I understand you wanting Sam and Tucker to go to this camp, but what did you want with Danny?"

Percy and Annabeth looked to Grover, and Percy said, "I'd like to know that myself."

"Can you sense demigods or something like that?" Sam asked.

Grover nodded and said, "I'm a satyr. I can sniff out demigods and monsters. I could tell you guys were demigods, but like Annabeth said, you guys aren't direct demigods. Sam is a third generation demigod, the great-grandchild of a first-generation demigod. Of who? I'm not sure, most people find out at the camp. Tucker is the grandchild of a demigod, second-generation."

"But what about Danny?"

Grover chewed on the silverware nervously, "He's not a demigod, I know that. Demigods smell like," he looked thoughtful for a moment, "well they smell like," he sighed, "I'm not sure how to describe it. Strawberries, dust, and usually something to do with their parent." He pointed at Percy, "Percy usually smells like the sea, being the son of Poseidon, the sea god. Annabeth smells like olives and books. Her mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"What about us?"

"Sam, being a descendant of a demigod, the scent of the god or goddess you're descended from is extremely less potent. I really can't tell yours or Tucker's."

"O.K., now back to the question before. What about Danny?"

Grover finished of the spoon he was nibbling on and said, "Well he smells like," Grover frowned, then took a big breath through his nose, "Lightning….ice….human for sure, and," He looked to Percy and Annabeth, "Nico."

Annabeth and Percy blinked at that. Team Phantom just looked confused.

"What's a 'nico'?" Jazz asked. Danny had been sitting quietly for some time. He was thinking over what Grover said he smelled like. (Strange to hear, strange to think) Lightning - he could kind of understand that. He got his powers from a lab accident shooting him with tons of electricity and ectoplasm. Plus he was always getting electrocuted, (Not fun the first time, not fun any other time after that). Ice - Ice core, ice powers. Simple enough, though he wasn't aware that ice actually smelled. Human - Well, half-human. But the last one….

"Nico is a demigod like us. He's one of our friends." Percy answered.

"So why and _how_ does Danny smell like him?" Sam demanded.

"I kinda want to know that myself," Annabeth said in agreement with Sam.

Grover shrugged. "I'm not sure why, and I don't know how. I just know that he does. Nico doesn't smell like strawberries, but that's because he's hardly up here."

"What does he usually smell like?" Asked Tucker.

Grover glanced nervously at Danny, "Well, Nico is the son of Hades, lord of the underworld and the undead. He's also know as the ghost king."

Danny snorted. "Ghost king? Yeah sure. I've met the ghost king once: Pariah Dark. Not a nice a guy."

Grover looked at him strangely. "And he always smells like bones and underground."

Now Danny understood. Of course he'd smell like bones and underground considering he's a ghost. Well, half-ghost.

After a minute of thinking about, Danny realized that this conversation might just be one of the weirdest he ever had.

* * *

**Gah! Finished! Soooooo, sorry you guys. I seriously despise school. The worst part? Homework! Plus I had two basketball games this weekend. PLUS it was stinking homecoming week. So I had a lot on my plate.**

**I don't like this chapter to be perfectly honest. It's just, weird. And I had a hard time writing it. I blame it on the ghosts.**

**Ethan Demos:** Calm down, I was planning on telling all of you how they smell. I don't know if demigods actually smell like strawberries. I just made that up. Also, don't worry, I have a plan concerning Clarisse and an angry Sam. I respect Clarisse as a character, but I kinda have to get revenge on her. This is also before they meet all the Romans. Wait, why are you reading this if you've never read the books. I mean I'm glad you are but, why?

**jody black:** hehehe...plans are in place for them going to camp. And you're right about Sam and Annabeth.

**Matt:** No, no he won't. He's been dealing with mutant food before he got his powers and really, three other ghost hunters, two demigods, and a satyr are there fighting them as well.

**MariMart:** The wait...IS OVER!

**Juxshoa:** Thank you and of course. Just got to figure out a way to explain the box though...

**Thank you Ethan Demos for reminding me. I didn't tell you how far along Fanny was with his ghost powers. Well, obviously he's stronger. Both energy wise and physically wise. He's finally mastered duplication. Kind of. He can create a max of three duplicates easily in ghost form. As a human, only one. Hey, at least he isn't getting two heads anymore. He can use his ghostly wail without transforming back to human. Other than that, his regular powers, just stronger. If you want to know what all powers he's got, look it up. Oh! I gave him the gift of tongues, just to have some fun with him reading and understanding Greek. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the ability to know every possible language. But for Danny? I gave it a little twist. Meaning he doesn't know he has it, or when he uses it. Just more fun that way.**

**I promise there is going to be a villain in this story, my plot will thicken in time...be patient young readers.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


	6. Chapter 6- Little Conversations

**Chapter 6**

Chiron stared at them.

And stared some more.

And some more.

Till finally he said, slowly, "You were attacked, by _leftovers._"

The three campers nodded their heads. They had just gotten back from the hotel where Danny and his friends were staying at. After the episode with the flying ghost sausages, and a brief, confusing conversation on what they smelled like, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had left to talk to Chiron with what they found. Normally they would bring the newly found demigods with them, but this was a special case. For one, when the older campers had extended the invitation to come to camp to Sam, Tucker, and Danny, the three had asked to have some time to think about it. Percy guessed that he should be shocked, but after everything that happened, he wasn't sure anything else _could_ shock him.

Annabeth said that they could, but warned them about the dangers they could face. They may not have been attacked by any monsters yet (they didn't classify the ghosts they fought as monsters, and the campers didn't argue with them. One _had _flown through the border.), the chance had tripled now that they knew they were demigods.

They had taken her advice, but told her that they could handle themselves. (After seeing them fight a flaming robot and then mutant sausages, Percy had _no _doubt they could.)

So Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had gone back to camp. When they got there they had told Chiron everything that had happened. Including the time at the convention. He had listened carefully, only blinking in surprise at the description of Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. It was when they had gotten to the fight with the sausages had Chiron started to become worried at the mental state of his campers. And the other four teenagers.

Annabeth stepped forward, "Chiron, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true."

"And we haven't even gotten to the conversation on how we smelled," Percy added.

Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose. It was rare they came across a second or third generation demigod. He wanted the two new demigods at camp. Then there was the boy Danny. Not a demigod, but not human either. Chiron was curious, and wary.

"Do you-" Chiron started before a voice cut him off, saying with authority:

"_Time Out!_"

Two black handles of a clock appeared in midair, the minute hand turning a full circle, forming a glowing blue portal. The ghost master of time, in his child age, floated out, and spotted the frozen campers with their mentor.

Pulling out one of his time medallions, he placed it around Chiron's neck, turning into an adult as he did, and the blue portal vanished behind him.

"-think….that…." Chiron blinked, realizing Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were frozen in front of him.

"Hello Chiron." An echoing voice said behind him.

Turning around, Chiron knew instantly he was facing a very old, and very powerful person.

"I am Clockwork," he said, shifting from an adult to a small toddler, "I am known as the Master of Time." Chiron opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "I am not to be confused with Kronos, the titan lord. He controls present time. I see and control the past, present, and future. I come here with no ill intentions, but a favor."

Chiron nodded, "And what might this favor be?"

"I believe your campers have already met my apprentice and his friends I assume?" He shifted from the toddler to an old man with a long beard, slightly hunched over with age.

Chiron blinked, "I assume you mean the demigods that fell into camp?"

Clockwork smiled, "Only Daniel fell in. The young satyr is correct. Daniel is no demigod. But he is my apprentice. They were right in inviting the three to camp. A danger is coming. One that can only be defeated by working with the three coming to camp soon."

"How do you know they will accept the offer?"

"I know everything. I can only ask that you teach them during their brief stay here. In return, they will teach your campers many things that you do not know."

"Is that all?"

Clockwork shook his head, and shifted back to an adult, "No matter what happens, do not lose faith in Daniel. When he comes, he will be wary. Tell him I have visited you, but do not mention details. Also, since the Hermes cabin is still full, allow Daniel to stay in the Hades cabin. Do not worry, Hades will allow it."

"May I ask why?"

"That is for him to tell, if he wants. But do not worry if he remains silent, he is only a danger to his enemies. Now, I must be going."

The two black handles appeared again, repeating the same action as before, and Clockwork floated through the glowing blue portal. Having just enough time to say before it disappeared:

"_Time in!_"

There was silence for a moment before Percy said, "Do we what? And weren't you facing the other way?"

Chiron turned to look at the three campers, looking at him in confusion. Chiron laughed, "Nevermind. I just got an _outstanding _recommendation for the visitors from the other day. He assured me that they will, in fact, be visiting. You will pick them up tomorrow."

The campers looked at each other before shrugging and heading back to join their friends and siblings in the regular camp activities. If it was important, Chiron will tell them. Until then, they won't ask questions.

* * *

_**{The next day}**_

The following night at the hotel, after the campers left and once Danny's parents came back, they had asked Jack and Maddie if it was alright if they could go to the camp. Though they left out some specific details.

As soon as the door shut after Grover, Team Phantom started conversing with themselves. Jazz was looking at the prospect of the others going to camp from every possible angle, weighing the pros and cons. Sam was wondering what kind of training they had and if it could help them in the future if they learned more about Greek mythology. Tucker was wondering if they had technology and if he would be allowed to date any girls he met there. He figured so since Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. Danny sat silently, thinking of all the ghosts that could attack and worrying if he could keep his secret.

In the end, Tucker, Sam, and Danny decided to take up Annabeth's offer of staying at the camp. But only for a week, as they had to leave once the convention is over.

They waited for Jack and Maddie to come, staying in the hotel instead of exploring Manhattan. Danny only stepped out once, to battle and catch Ember in the thermos. He got back to the hotel and transformed back, just in time for his parents to barge in.

After asking for permission, a brief argument about ghosts, and promising several chore-related promises, Sam, Tucker, and Danny were given permission to spend the rest of the week at the camp. When Maddie asked Jazz why she wasn't going, Jazz had said she wasn't interested in what they had to offer and wanted to work on some college stuff.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker waited in the kitchen the following morning for Annabeth to come take them to camp. Tucker was leaning back in his chair, playing with his PDA, Brandy. Sam was reading a mythology book she had bought from her favorite gothic bookstore, Skulk and Lurk. Danny sat in his chair worrying.

"Danny, stop it." Sam said, not looking up from her book.

Danny looked at her, "Stop what?"

"Worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Yeah you are," Sam and Tucker said in unison.

Deciding to change the subject, Danny asked Sam, "What are you reading?"

"You remember Pandora?"

Raising one eyebrow, Danny nodded. It was hard to forget the four armed Greek ghost who helped him when the Box Ghost got a hold of her box. She can be _super_ scary when she wants.

"Kinda hard to forget, I finally managed some telekinesis that day."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Of course that's what you remember. Well she's Greek, right? We haven't really seen her since that whole box incident and I wanted to learn some things about her."

Danny's leg finally stopped bouncing. If this was just some plan to get his mind off things, it was working.

He leaned forward, feeling curious, "Well what's it say?"

Sam laid the book down pointing to a picture of a beautiful young girl. "This is Pandora, before she became a ghost."

Danny slid the book closer to him, looking at the picture. She looked at lot different then, than she did now. The picture was of girl looking into a beautiful, hexagonal box with a large ruby, the size of his fist, dead in the center. The girl had dark blonde curly hair pulled up on her head, with strands around her face. Coming out of the box was what looked like golden, see through snakes, slithering out.

"This looks nothing like the Pandora we know."

Sam rolled her eyes, grabbing the book back from him. There were some similarities, like the curve of her face, or the shape of her body. Danny has seen her without her helmet once, and she doesn't have the flaming hair most people think. It was curly like the picture showed, even though it was black, not that was pretty much where the similarities stopped.

The Pandora they knew was blue, with red eyes that contained no pupil or white. Just red. But she still managed to look caring. She wore a black and gold armoured dress, with a torn purple cape that came to her knees. Her helmet was gold covering both sides of her face, with a flaming, purple plume, the same color as her cape. That was what most people consider her hair. Oh, and ghost Pandora has four arms, not just two.

"And the legend is just as twisted as she said it was," Sam said. Lifting the book to read from it she recites, "'Each god helped create her by giving her unique gifts. Zeus ordered Hephaestus to mold her out of earth as part of the punishment of mankind for Prometheus' theft of the secret of fire. All the gods joined in offering her "seductive gifts"-Apollo taught her to sing and play the lyre, Aphrodite gave her beauty so Epimetheus couldn't resist her, Athena taught her weaving and crafts, Demeter taught her how to tend a garden, Poseidon gave her a pearl necklace and promised she would never drown, Hermes gave her deceitfulness and the jar (_pithos_), and Zeus gave her curiosity.

Before he was chained, Prometheus warned his brother, Epimetheus, not to accept any gifts from Zeus, yet he ignored his brothers warning. Pandora is the sister-in-law of Prometheus and the wife of Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus. After Prometheus stole fire from the gods and gave it to the mortals, the gods sealed all the horrors of the world in a jar. It was beyond beautiful: inlaid woods of warm and burnished hues, white and amber diamonds encrusted to border the jar, green emerald in plaits of golden leaf, purple amethyst with blood rubies and blue sapphires, along with white pearls gleaming in the extravagant sunlight. They gave it to Pandora as a wedding gift, knowing that she couldn't resist opening it because of her curiosity. Because Hermes gave her deceitfulness, she opened the jar. In doing so, she released Hunger, Thirst, Poverty, Murder, Death, Jealousy, and many other evil things into the world. Only Elpis, the spirit of Hope remained in the jar.' Huh, well we know that's wrong." Sam said shutting her book.

"How is that wrong?" A voice demanded from the door. Glancing up, the trio noticed Annabeth standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and her grey eyes stormy. "Percy met Prometheus and he himself told us that the legend you just read was true. Except for the box, it's really a _pithos_."

Danny snorted, "Well we met Pandora herself." He smiled when Annabeth's eyes widened and continued giving his story, "She told us that she built the box herself to contain or let loose the evils after she saw all the horrible things in the world. As for it being a _pithos_, also not true. It a purple rectangular box with a neon green skull on it."

Annabeth looked at them a moment longer before shaking her head, "We can argue about this later. Right now, let's get you to camp." She turned and walked out into the hallway and out of sight.

The trio sighed and grabbed their suitcases, rushing out the door to catch up to Annabeth, who was waiting at the elevator.

"So how did Percy meet Prometheus?" Sam asked Annabeth, as they waited for the elevator to come up.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, pondering where to start. "Do you remember the big storm that traveled over the country over the course of a few day?"

The trio shared glances, none of them had heard of it. But they might have been busy with ghosts when that was happening.

"No," Tucker said before asking, "When exactly was it? We might have been busy."

Annabeth looked at them sharply, "Too busy to notice a storm that devastated most of America and almost completely destroyed New York?"

The three nodded their heads simultaneously and Annabeth sighed, "It was towards the beginning of summer."

The three all understood and let out an "oooohhhhh" together. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, wanting to know more. Sam saw and told her, "We were busy with a cross-country road trip chasing after a maniac who had kidnapped our families to use as leverage to get an all powerful reality gauntlet that can bend the world to be anything he wanted. And he just happened to be a gothic circus ringmaster out for revenge against us since we had earlier destroyed a scepter that he used to control ghosts who stole millions for him. While being chased by the government for helping ghosts. It was a Team Phantom mission."

Annabeth looked at her before laughing, "Well we'll definitely have to swap stories some time during the bonfire. It seems you guys have had as many adventures as Me, Percy, and Grover have had."

The elevator dinged. When it opened, the four teenagers stepped on. Leaving the hotel, Annabeth walked them to a van parked out in front of hotel. It looked like a normal delivery van for strawberries.

They all got in and Tucker gave a small shriek when he saw who was driving.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It's just Argus, our camp security guard,"

"Argus?" Sam questioned peeking at the man driving, "Like _the_ Argus? Servant of Hera, guarded Zeus's mistress lo? _That_ Argus?"

Annabeth stared at her for a moment before, "Yes….Not many people know him off the top of their head. How did you?"

Sam huffed and crossed her arms, "I'm a goth. It's in my nature to know about all things creepy and mysterious. What goth _doesn't_ know about a man covered in hundreds of eyes?"

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, "You will love Camp Half-blood, then. Let's go Argus."

Argus nodded his head and drove away from the hotel, taking the four teens to Camp Half-blood.

* * *

**I hate school.**

**That's all I'm gonna say. Wanna blame something for me not updating earlier? Blame school. And 6:45 AM basketball practices, games going on from 5:00 PM to 9:30 PM, teachers thinking we need LOTS of homework and tests, and nature for getting me sick.**

**Sooo...I finally finish writing this chapter Friday, and it was during school. I write all my stories on Google Docs, so I just have to transfer them over to the Fanfic site, make some revisions, and BOOM - y'all get a new chapter! BUT, just as I was about to transfer, the bell rang. o_o Yeah, I was throwing hypothetical tables. Then, over the weekend, the site just HAD to crash on me the one time I get access to a computer. Oh well.**

**Any questions so far? How many of y'all remember Argus? Any of y'all curious about Pandora's backstory(s)? Just ask. I may or may not answer.**

**Just so you know, I'm not good at writing as smart people, so if Clockwork or Chiron seem a little off, sorry.**

**IWasNeverReal:** Haha, yeah. I figured that the whole 'Greek gods are real, still alive, and not ghosts' wouldn't really shock them. Especially after meeting Pandora and facing her box. Keep in mind Danny had to face some mythological monsters to get to her palace.

**Matt:** Well if I told you, that would ruin the surprise! Tucker's most will be able to guess, but Sam's might surprise you. They will make sense though….I hope.

**Slenderbrine:** Romans? Who said anything about Romans? There will be no Romans. As you said, Romans and Danny don't mix. And Octavian….wait! Haha! Oh my Clockwork! Idea! Not for this story though. Maybe for a little one shot but….

**jaguarspot:** Hmmm...good guesses, good guesses. Are they right? Maybe, maybe not. It's fun dragging this out. Ohhh yeah, Danny is quite good as stirring up trouble, no matter _where_ he goes. And _Dani_….I love her! If I don't find a way to get her into the story fighting right next to Danny, they will at least do something to keep in contact. Maybe something to do with rainbows….

**PoisonThread:** Really! Gee thanks! Wanna know a little secret? *****glances around suspiciously and whispers***** _i'm a newbie too_. What! Plot twist! But yeah, I'm totally new at this. Did you read the part where I said this was my first FanFic. I wasn't lying. Sure I had this profile for a while, but it was so I could review other's stories and save my favorites. So I'm totally blow away at the responses I get from this story.

**avater4eva:** Well here's some more. Well I am going to eventually, they got to be placed in their cabins, I just like dragging it out. More interesting reactions, and I honestly want to know what people think. If they hate, that's OK. They gave me an honest opinion.

**meow goes a cat:** Tada! An update! *****meow*****

**EcoReibun:** Here….is….another.

**Thank you to all those who reviewed just to say they liked it. You guys make my day just as much as the people who ask questions. :D (And I don't do emoticons often...)**

**MariMart**

**Guest**

**jody black**

**Lucky-the-cat**

**Lavdamermaid**

**Now, I think I should get this out of the way:**

_**NICO WILL APPEAR!**_

**He kinda has to. I was planning on having him there from the beginning. And he's cool. His sword is soooo much cooler than Percy's I'm just saying.**

**If some of you notice, I didn't answer Ninuhuju's review on here. I did answer it but I PM'd instead. It was a really long answer. If you want to know the answer just let me know and I'll PM you the answer.**

**Also! If you want to see what picture I was trying to describe of Pandora, go to google, type in "pandora's box", go to pictures and it should be on the first or second row. Or visit this link ( **** mystery of the iniquity ****/2012/04/17/pandoras-box/) minus the parenthesis and spaces, and scroll down a bit. It's under "LAWS OF SUPERNATURAL" Don't forget the letters in front of the address. You know the ones. Starts with an 'h'.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


	7. Chapter 7- A Villain and a Camp

Thalia Grace studied the man in front of her.

All her instincts were screaming at her to put an arrow in him. To be honest? It's taken all her willpower not to.

But if what he was saying was true….

"So let me get this straight: There's a monster going after the camp; he looks like a human, but isn't; he has the ability to trick people into thinking he's innocent; and he has the power to destroy the world and is going after demigods to feed on their energies to gain the power." Thalia rambled off, repeating everything the man just told her.

"That's right my dear," the man said, his voice sending shivers down her spine. Good intentions or not, this guy gave off _all _the wrong signs.

"Well how come you've never hunted this monster yourself," Thalia demanded. People just didn't up and come to the Hunters of Artemis with demands to hunt down a monster. Then there was the fact that he found them in the first place. Maybe he's a minor god?

"Oh I have, my dear, I have," he said with a fake solemn expression on his face, "He eludes my traps every time. He is cunning. Do not underestimate him. You are not the first person I have asked to help me get rid of him. I know I cannot do this on my own. But alas, he still remains out in the world, endangering innocents and demigods alike."

Thalia sighed and leaned back. This guy was all kinds of fake, and creepy, and just plain wrong. But if this creature was really out there, threatening the safety of mortals and demigods, then she couldn't take the chance of not hunting it down.

"So what's it look like?" She conceded, albeit somewhat grudgingly.

The man smiled, making Thalia want to shoot him with her arrows even more. "Oh that is quite simple. I have a picture of him."

The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded picture. He then proceeded to hand it to her.

Thalia took the photo from him and unfolded it. After looking at it for a moment, she looked back at the man across from her and raised an eyebrow.

"_This_ is the powerful, cunning, creature I'm supposed to hunt down?"

"I told you to not underestimate him. His appearance may be somewhat…._abnormal_ for a monster, but I promise you, he would not hesitate to attack if he finds out you're hunting him."

Thalia stared at the picture in front of her, before folding it up to hand back to the man. He waved it away.

"No, no. Keep it. I have no use for it." He stood from his chair in the tent, "I will leave you to your hunt then, my dear. I wish you all the luck." Then he whisked out of the tent, leaving Thalia to look at the picture once more.

"Either you really are a despicable monster like he says, or you must of done something stupider than Percy to make this guy _really_ mad." She sat for a moment more before getting up to talk to the other hunters.

_Either way_, she thought, _we have a hunt_.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker lugged their luggage up the hill following Annabeth.

"So Percy killed Medusa?" Tucker asked.

Annabeth nodded her head. She had told them of the Titan War they fought during the summer on the way over. This lead to Danny and his friends talking about their first _real_ battle with Phantom, a bipolar lunch lady who turned into a giant meat monster. Then Annabeth went on explaining about her, Grover's, and Percy's first quest together.

"Yeah, he cut off her head and she disintegrated into dust. Then he sent the head to Mount Olympus."

"Hey Danny, didn't you fight Medusa?" Sam asked as they reached the top.

Danny shrugged. "If you mean the diva with a head full of snakes, yeah,"

Annabeth paused their trek up the hill. "You fought Medusa?" Her tone was slightly incredulous, "_When_?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck thinking, "Umm, about two years ago. The Box Ghost had stolen Pandora's box and me and Phantom had to go find her to get it back. We ended up tackling a lot of mythical creatures in her garden maze."

"Like what?"

He tapped his chin, thinking, "There was a Minotaur, Medusa, a centaur, a cyclops, and a hydra, I think it's called."

"Well that can't be right. Centaurs are really quite peaceful. Sure they like to party and are a little rowdy, but they usually keep out of trouble. Our camp's activities director is a centaur."

"Are they still alive?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "Chiron is immortal. So yes, he is still alive."

"Then that's the difference. I-We were in the Ghost Zone. Where else were we supposed to find Pandora."

There was a moment of silence as Annabeth just looked at Danny. "Maybe we need to sit down and go over what all you know. Almost everything that you say conflicts with what I know in mythology."

Danny nodded and the four continued their way up the hill. Tucker got there first.

"Whoa. Your camp looks a lot more fun in the daylight." He said standing near a tree.

Tucker noticed something glittering in the branches, he pointed it out to Annabeth. "What is that? It looks like a gold rug."

"The Golden Fleece. It helps protect the camp borders and keeps the area healthy. Come on. We need to meet Chiron."

As the four walked down the hill, Danny, Sam, and Tucker lugging their luggage behind them, Annabeth pointed out a large, sky-blue, two story farmhouse.

"That's The Big House-" she started.

"-That much is obvious," Tucker interrupted.

She continued as if never cut off, "Chiron and Mr. D stay there. It is also the Infirmary. The Rec Room is where all camp meetings are held between the cabin counselors."

"Cabin counselors?" Questioned Sam as they continued on their way.

Annabeth nodded. "At the moment, we have twenty cabins. Originally there were twelve, one for each god on the Olympian council: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus."

"What about Hades? And Hestia, Hecate, or Iris?"

Annabeth sighed, "We didn't have cabins for them a couple years ago. Not all the cabins are used for campers either. Hera, being the god of marriage, doesn't have any demigod children. She doesn't run around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. So her cabin is more honorary. Artemis's cabin is also honorary. She swore an oath on the River Styx not to have any children. But she does have her hunters. Whenever they visit, they stay in her cabin. Hades wasn't a very popular god. I don't really think he still is either."

Sam snorted, "It's not his fault he got the short end of the stick and was proclaimed King of the Underworld."

Annabeth smiled, "Yeah, I guess it isn't. But people still fear him. Now he has a cabin, as well as Hestia, Hecate, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, and Tyche."

"What about the demigods who don't know their parent, or great-grandparent in my case?"

"Before, the undetermined, people who didn't know who their godly parent was, would stay in the Hermes cabin, Cabin 11. Being the god of travelers and messengers, Hermes wouldn't be picky on who stayed there. Now, after the war, the only people that stay in Cabin 11 are Hermes' children and the unclaimed, people who haven't been claimed by their parent yet. Demigods are supposed to be claimed by their 13th birthday," She frowned at them, "Though for you two that is not the case, whether you are legacies or not. You should have been claimed."

Danny spoke up, "What about me? I'm not a demigod, so where would I stay?"

"That is a very good question. I'm sure Chiron has the answer." Annabeth, looked at him curiously, "I'm not even sure how you got past the border. Normal mortals and monsters can't cross the border without permission from someone inside."

"Why would someone let a monster in?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Practice, games, practical jokes, revenge."

"Practical jokes?" Tucker's eyes lit up.

"Do you kill the monsters?" Sam said. Tucker and Danny sent a wary glance at Sam, knowing what was coming.

"You can't kill them, they're immortal. They simply turn to dust and their essence returns to Tartarus till they reform. Some don't reform for hundreds of years, while some reform in just a few hours."

"Oh…." Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to face her friends. They both saw that glint in her eye.

"No," they chorused.

"But I haven't even said anything," Sam protested.

"You don't have too," Tucker said, "You got that glint in your eye."

"_What_ glint?"

"The glint you get when you're about to drag me and Tucker off to do something that is probably illegal."

"The same glint that got us at the Mexican border," Tucker added, "_Twice_."

Annabeth looked at them strangely and muttered under her breath, "_Mexican border_?"

Sam huffed and looked away, wanting to cross her arms, "So where are we going?"

"To the Big House. We need to talk to Chiron."

They finished the walk to the Big House in a comfortable silence.

Walking near they saw a black-haired, middle aged man sitting on the deck, playing some sort of game, wearing an _ugly_ Hawaiian shirt, and sipping a Diet Cola.

He looked up and noticed them, "Annie. I see you've returned from your trip. And you've brought the legacies." He gaze rested on Danny. "And the mystery. I heard you fell into Peter's dinner some nights ago."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, mumbling under his breath.

"Hello Mr. D. Where's Chiron?" You could almost hear the annoyance seeping through her voice.

He waves his hand towards the front door. "Somewhere in there. We were playing Pinochle when he got up to go in the house. I'm sure he'll be out soon."

The group heard clopping sounds coming from the door.

"Hello children," Standing in the doorway, was a middle-aged white centaur from the waist down with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He stood taller than even Danny's dad. He waved his hand inside.

"Come, we have much to talk about."

* * *

**So this is one of my shorter chapters. I suppose I could have continued into the discussion with Chiron but I have my reasons. Glad you all like Danny being Clockwork's apprentice. There will be more insight into that later on.**

**I had finished writing this Tuesdy night BUT, bell rings in my last class and I have no computer at home. Then I can't go to school the next 3 days cause it snows a foot….IN MARCH! I hate Arkansas weather. It can't snow in December nooooo. It HAS to snow in March. Gah!**

**Hey! Finally developing a little more conflict. Yay!**

**Know who the creepy guy is in the beginning scene? I'm sure you do. But get this...that isn't the major plot to this story. He isn't the main antagonist, but I think I already told you that. Bet you can't guess who the real villain of the story is. Come on! I dare you!**

**Nightlance44:** Ok, I'll be honest. I'm a _huge_ supporter of DannyXSam. _But_, I'm not good at writing romance. So they won't actually get together in my story. The only pairings are the ones at the end of the fifth book of Percy Jackson series.

**IWasNeverReal:** Yeah, they're pretty chill. Chemistry just happens to be the only subject I like at the moment. It's Calculus that's driving me bonkers. Why must there be so many letters in math!

**WillowTehya:** *****_gasp_***** I love long reviews. Of course Tucker's included! It's really not that hard. He is just as important to the team as the other's are. I try to make as many inside jokes as possible when writing the groups' interactions with each other because, you're right, they have history. With all that both groups have gone through, it would just make sense. Pandora was one of the reasons it took me so long to get out that last chapter. There were so many conflictions with each version of Pandora. Then, out of the blue, I figured out a way to make it work perfectly. I was flipping metaphorical tables when I realized how painfully obvious it was to connections. Yes, Danny has fought Dan. Will the latter be making an appearance? I'm leaning more towards no. Oh and don't worry! Ramble all you want. I tend to ramble too. It's totally fine. :)

**Ninuhuju:** I'll have some answers to Pandora after the replies. But yes, she will make a quick appearance.

**reviewer74:** Thanks, really. I appreciate it.

**jody black:** *****_steps away nervously_***** At least it's not sock monkeys...or meat. I would never, _never_, give up on a story. Especially not this one.

**EcoReibun: ***_blinks_*** 0_0** Did you just eat my story? *****_shrugs_***** Well at least you liked it!

**Saccharine Silver:** Well if I wanted you guys to know yet, I would have told you! As for the foreshadowing? I don't really think I dropped any hints. It's more based on personality than anything. So how well do you know Sam and Tucker?

**meow goes a cat:** heheh... *meow* I'm still dragging it out. Just a little evil genius-ing to keep you guessing. :)

**Matt: o_o** I totally considered that. Did you read my mind? I was **_this_** close to making that choice. But I didn't. Sorry. Good guess though. I probably would have made Aphrodite the great-grandma but then I looked at Sam's personality. She would kill or seriously injure almost everyone in that cabin.

**jaguarspot:** Maybe the next chapter. Or the chapter after that. But soon, I promise.

**TheEnglishNerd:** One, awesome name. Two, I'm still trying to decide on the ghosts that would visit. Wulf is on my maybe list. Actually, it's leaning towards more probable. Thanks for the tip of google translate. I was wondering how I could use the Esperanto. *****_Bangs head on nearest book_***** Why didn't I think of that before! Jack and Maddie - I _really_ want to add them in, but I don't know how I could and make it relevant to the story. They're staying _at_ the camp. *_hmms_* I'll keep thinking though.

**Angelicat2:** No hints to that! I will give no Nico hints. I'm adamant about that. Just know it will be fun, dramatic, and ghostly. As soon as I get that part written.

**AkiTsuki-chan:** Tada! An update. Small update, but an update none the less.

**Twilight16:** Previous verse, same as the first.

**Conan02:** I know, that's one reason why I wrote this. I wanted Danny to be able to come to camp, but making him a demigod, I believe, makes him too powerful. He needs flaws and limits. That's what makes the characters so relatable. Hmm, I think I'm blabbing. As for a connection to Hades. DUH! He's half dead! I'm pretty sure Hades had some things to say about that.

**Slytherin's Pimp:** Person of few words huh? Reminds me of Lin... Question out of left field, is your true love a laptop?

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life:** *****_smiles_***** Glad you like it! Hope this makes you smile!

**JayTheShade:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

**Now for some announcements.**

**1) I decided that if you want to know Pandora's backstory, I will personally PM you. This is a thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read it. You have no idea how much it makes me happy to see those numbers keep going up. I'm putting trust in you guys not to put out spoilers on the reviews.**

**2) This will probably be the latest update for a while. Basketball state tournament is this week, I really need to focus. We are the underdogs in this tournament. Not to mention, I have softball coming up. This means softball practice everyday I don't have a softball game. We were _this_ close to winning State in softball last year, 3rd place. And we had no seniors! So everyone, and then some will be back on the team and we plan to go all the way. So I apologies in advance for late updates.**

**3) A contest! As you know, Camp Half-Blood has a lot of campers after the fifth book. I'm not good at writing OCs. So I'm letting YOU, my viewers of the corn, to come up with ONE OC. I will choose three of the best. These OCs will not have any major role, mainly just brief interactions with both groups during the stay at camp. Now for some rules:**

**(a) Please oh please submit only ONE OC. It's just not cool to submit 15 different OCs just to win.**

**(b) I don't care if you submit through PM or review, just follow the rules.**

**(c) So, requirements: name, age 9-16 (no younger no older), gender, brief description (height, hair color, eye color, you get it), Cabin (can be any mentioned in the story), personality (nothing too dramatic. Their personality shouldn't be too indepth. Remember these are brief interactions and first impressions)**

**(d) Ok, so this is a requirement but I also put it as a rule. Your OC should have something weird and quirky about them. Like an Ares camper who collects stuffed unicorns. It should be totally out-of-the-blue. They may have only brief interactions with the main characters, but I also want them to be somewhat remembered.**

**The contest ends 11:59 PM the 31st of March. Should be plenty of time for you guys to put up some nominations.**

**I won't usually do this. This is an extreme thank you to all my viewers. I love all of y'all!**

**I think that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of my story.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of the corn!**


	8. Chapter 8- Doubts

**Chapter 8**

The trio followed Chiron into the house. Annabeth went in the direction of the cabins saying she wanted to get Percy and Grover. They walked through the main room, leaving their luggage there as they went to the rec room.

Danny fidgeted in his seat in the rec room. He remembered the last time he was near a centaur, and it wasn't the nicest of meetings.

"I'm sure Annabeth has already told you, but I am Chiron, the camp's activities director. And you must be Danny, Sam, and Tucker." He smiled kindly at them.

"I still don't quite get why we are here, care to enlighten us?" Sam demanded-I mean _asked. _

"You and Tucker are legacy demigods, third and fourth generation. We call the descents of demigods legacies. This camp was built to train young heros so they don't get killed. Or at least give them a fighting chance. After you dropped into dinner, it seemed quite obvious that you were demigods we had somehow overlooked. So Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were sent to find you. After they came back with news of your..._peculiar _first meeting, someone came to me and recommended you three for a week of training at the camp." Chiron finished. Still smiling kindly, he looked at the three diverse friends. He watched as they communicated without a sound, looking between each other, thinking over what he just said. That kind of communication can only be achieved with very close people, people who have seen and fought through battles and wars together. It was obvious they had seen a lot and trusted each other completely.

"What about Danny? And who exactly recommended us?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Yeah I would like to know why I'm here. I'm not a demigod or a legacy, as I'm pretty sure you know." Danny said, looking at Chiron intently.

"You're right. You are not a demigod or a legacy. But you are the apprentice of Father Time. You must be special in your own way"

All three pairs of eyes widened. Then Danny smiled, "Clockwork said it would be a good idea to train us, didn't he?"

Chiron chuckled, "I believe his exact words was that it was a good idea to invite you to camp and to train the three of you."

Danny chuckled and Chiron noticed he looked a lot more relaxed than when he first came in. "And when you asked why he said he knows everything."

Chiron chuckled with them. "He must say that a lot."

"Oh yeah," the three said together, before laughing again.

Once they caught their breath, Tucker said, "Annabeth already gave us the orientation, so why are we talking in here?"

"To tell you what Father Time said, for one. Another is to ask you a favor. And also to ask you some questions."

"Well then, are you gonna ask?" Sam asked impatiently.

Chiron smiled and said , "Father Time said that, just as we can teach you, you have something to teach us. He said something is coming to the camp that can only be stopped with both demigods and you three. So what do you know that could help us?"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his head. "The thing that dropped me into camp-"

"Chiron! We made it! Are you done yet?!" Yelled Percy as he ran into the rec room, Annabeth following at a much slower pace while rolling her eyes. Grover behind both of them, minus his pants.

"Dude, where's your pants!" Tucker exclaimed when the three came into the room.

Grover frowned at him, "I'm a satyr. I don't have to wear pants. I only wear them when we go out and get new demigods."

Tucker's eyes got wide before he said, "That is _so COOL! _I wish I could not wear pants whenever I wanted."

"Tucker, you're my best friend, but please keep your pants on. We don't want a repeat of the-"

"Ah ah ah!" Tucker interrupted, waving his arms at Danny, "You promised to never speak of that!" Then he smiled cheekily, "If you go back on your promise, I still have those baby pictures from the first Spectra incident."

Danny paled and narrowed his eyes, "You told me you deleted those." He hissed at his friend.

Tucker _tsked_ him, shaking his head, "You should know by now that all blackmail is digitally backed up several times. In other words: I have _copies._"

Annabeth sat next to Sam and asked, "Baby pictures?"

Sam shook her head, "I'll tell you another time."

"So what were we saying?" Sam asked loudly, interrupting her friends bickering.

Danny and Tucker stopped mid-conversation. "Oh right," Danny said, rubbing the back if his neck, "Percy, Annabeth and Grover told you what we told them about ghosts, right?" After Chiron nodded his head, Danny continued, "Well, there's different kinds of ghosts. Tucker, you're better at explaining."

"Right," He said, pushing up his glasses with one finger, "So as Danny said, there's different kinds of ghosts. The ones that _we _are use to are made of ectoplasm. They are formed in the Ghost Zone, a parallel world made completely of ectoplasm. They can be nothing but blobs without any shape, simple animals that run on pure instinct, or sentient humans. Usually the human ghosts in the Ghost Zone are formed because their obsession is so strong and the ectoplasm built upon that, saving their soul and giving them form. The animals are just random animal souls that got lost and formed in the Ghost Zone. The blobs are barely conscious beings. Well these ghosts are the most powerful. They can become tangible at will, invisible, fly, and usually have a specialized power over their obsession."

Percy looked at them with wide eyes, "And these are the ghosts you deal with?"

"Yep," Drawled Danny, "Several times a day….and late at night. It's a miracle I'm passing with the C's I have now."

"Can I continue?" Tucker asked. When no one said anything else he picked back up, "There is also cursed ghosts. These are ghosts cursed to a certain object. They mainly try to possess nearby people for power. They are always intangible and can only be touched by other ghosts, spiritualists, psychics, or (proper) ghost-hunting weapons.

"Then there are what we call spirits. These are your typical movie type ghosts. These ghosts are usually people who have died but don't know they're dead, have revenge planned out, or they don't know how to 'move on'. These ghosts you won't find in the ghost zone, and once they 'move on', chances are you will never see them again. Poltergeists fall into this category."

Tucker gestured to Sam, who spoke up, "We have dealt with a few of the other types of ghosts, but we mainly leave it to the people who have more expertise in those particular areas. If Clockwork told you that _us three_" She gestured to herself, Danny, and Tucker, "will be needed to help you guys, that means Ghost Zone ghosts are going to be involved." She smiled, her eyes getting that glint, "And we have _all_ the tools and knowledge to help you."

Chiron nodded his head, "Well it seems we will be adding a new class to the schedule for the rest of the week. Percy, Annabeth, Grover? Will you show our guests around the camp. Time has flown and dinner will be in a couple hours. Just leave your bags here till you know your cabin number."

The six teens all nodded as they got up from their seats. They all talked and chatted as they walked out of the Big House to begin the tour.

Chiron watched them leave before sighing. He had a lot of rescheduling to do.

* * *

"I don't trust him."

Thalia turned to see her fellow hunter Ayako. The fiery red-head leaned against a tree, glaring as Thalia placed her tent in her pocket.

"I don't either." Thalia replied, "I'm more worried about how he found us."

"What if he's just using us? You showed me the picture and that boy looks like he's pushed into lockers on a daily basis."

Thalia looked at the picture. The black-haired boy was laughing at something of camera, his icy blue eyes filled with happiness. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"How in Hades did he even get the picture? Is he _stalking_ the kid?"

Ayako's eyebrow went up. "I thought it was a cunning, evil, power-obsessed monster we were hunting? Not a kid."

Thalia scowled. "I don't _know_. He could be an innocent kid that just crossed the wrong person, or it really_ is_ a monster out for power and the guy's just a regular creep."

Ayako muttered under her breath in Japanese, and Thalia frowned at her as she picked up her bow and went to the group of hunters. "If you have something to say, say it in English."

"Do we have to go to the camp? I mean what are the chances that the monster or kid or whatever he is, is actually there?."

"Whether he's there or not, I need to warn them at least. This is our hunt, we finish it."

Ayako sighed before she whistled to her wolf. The sandy haired dog trotted up to her. "Well are we going to go or not? Me and Monk are ready."

Thalia nodded, "I'll tell the girls on the way.

"Let's hunt."

* * *

**Yeah, it's a really short filler chapter. But the next one is going to be a good length. Yes I hate snow. It's COLD AND WET! What's to like other than it gets me out of school?**

**So final four in basketball state tournament. I cried when we lost, mainly because all of the seniors were crying. I am very empathetic. But now I'm focusing on softball.**

**Yes….Vlad sent the hunters on Danny. It was way too easy to write Vlad. Should I be worried?**

**Contest still going on, I'm getting some good nominations. The winners will be in the next chapter along with….**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!**

**Sam and Tucker's godly grandparents and great-grandparents. One thing to say on this….why does everyone think it's a _goddess_ for Sam? It could be a god. And I'm not going to make it like Artemis or Hera. I am keeping it reasonable.**

**Also, Dan is not going to make an appearance. He is locked in my closest being annoyed in 53 ways by my muses. You met them the first chapter, that's why they haven't shown back up.**

**Please tell me if you get any of the hidden references I hid in this chapter.**

**Matt:** Yes, I'm sure Piper and Sam would get along amazingly. Thalia is skeptical. After all, Vlad is _creepy_. But she also is doubting herself. I'm giving her as much problems with this as I'm going to give Danny. Also, what the heck does number one have anything to do with this? I'm just wondering cause I have never read nor written anything like that. It made me sit there blinking at it for a while.

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	9. Chapter 9- The First Day

**I got a ton of **_**awesome **_**OCs that I couldn't decide for myself. So I enlisted 7 of my friends to help me pick them out. It was a close battle and they loved them all.**

**The 3 winners are: **

**therealdeal10311**

**Ninuhuju**

**And jaguarspot**

**princessbinas: You asked if your OC was good enough. It was awesome but I didn't think I could write her in. But I did love her.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The First Day**

* * *

The six teens were about to go on a tour around the camp when a tall, muscular girl with brown eyes and chopped off, light brown hair walked up and interrupted them. Behind her stood two boys that shared her looks. Obviously siblings.

"So these are the new legacies? Don't look like much." she said with a scowl on her face.

Sam's eyes turned to fire as she stepped up to the girl, most likely to yell her ear off about injustices and not judging a book by it's cover when Annabeth stopped her.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker: meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." she said, hoping to prevent a fight within the first minute of the being there.

Tucker raised and eyebrow, "Like….the war god?"

Clarisse glared at him and said, "You got a problem with that?"

Tucker took a step back, holding his hands in front of him, "N-no! War god, cool, that's cool."

Sam stepped in front of Tucker, "Leave him alone. He _obviously _didn't insult your cabin, nor did he insult _you_. He was just confirming the fact that your dad was Ares the war god. There's no reason why you should go and bite his head off for a simple question anyone can ask." Sam glared up at the girl, seeing as the petite goth was about a foot and a half shorter than Clarisse, "So _back off_ my friend or you will get _very _acquainted with my combat boots. And don't think it won't hurt cause appearances are deceiving."

The two girls were locked in a silent stare down that seemed to last an eternity to the others. Just when Annabeth was about to intervene, Clarisse smirked and said, "I like you, you got guts girl." Then she walked back, heading towards the arena saying, "I'll lay off him for now, but if he ever gets on my bad side, his face will become real friendly with the toilets."

Sam just nodded her head then turned back to Tucker, "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"Hey!" Tucker exclaimed defensively, "It's not my fault she jumped the gun and assumed I meant something with my question. She reminds me of you, not appearance wise but she seemed just as reckless as you can be."

Sam scowled and placed a well-aimed, hard kick to Tucker's shin. This had him hopping around on one foot, eyes watering, and mumbling curses under his breath. "I'm not reckless, I'm _rebellious._ There's a difference." Then she turned to Annabeth, ignoring the other three laughing boys and said, "Can we have that tour now?"

The girls walked off, chatting about architecture and civil rights, leaving the boys behind.

Once Tucker was on his own two feet (but still limping because, _gosh_ those boots _**hurt**_) Danny threw his arm around his best friend, "As Sam said earlier, you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you? I mean, you probably put your foot in your mouth about as much as I-"

"-Lose your pants?" Tucker interrupted, grinning despite the pain from his shin.

Danny scowled, "I was going to say get thrown into lockers, Tuck."

Percy joined in saying, "We should probably catch up with the girls. They're leaving us behind and I don't want Annabeth to hit me for slowing her down."

Danny nodded and they started jogging to catch up, "Not to mention Sam might start a protest about something or another and get Annabeth to join. We don't need a tag team of those two."

After catching up to the girls,they were all walking near the strawberry fields, with the elder campers pointing out the Armory, Arena, and Stables, when a 14 year old girl stopped to talk with them. She was about 5'4, with light brown hair and honey-like eyes. Annabeth winced when she saw her walking to them.

"Hello, I'm Martha Flores, daughter of Demeter. And you're Tucker Foley, Samantha 'Sam' Manson and Daniel 'Danny' Fenton." She spoke softly and kindly, but that was ignored as soon as the next sentence was out of her mouth, "No, I'm sorry. I don't have any flies on me. Try the stables How are you doing today?"

The ghost hunters just stared at the younger girl as if she had grown a second head.

"She's the only daughter of Demeter that we know of that can speak to animals and insects." Grover supplied, while Percy laughed at their faces.

"Hmm... Oh yes, the spiders were going on and on about you three ever since you fell from the sky. They are such gossipers! I haven't seen you in a while, how is your mate? Oh! You have a nest of eggs? I'll visit as soon as I can, maybe after lessons. Did you find the present for Juniper you lost last night Grover?"

Sam nodded, impressed with her ability to carry on several conversations at once. Martha's eyes flitted back and forth every time she switched conversations. That was the only sign that she wasn't talking to you. Danny and Tucker just openly gaped at her, Annabeth stayed a good distance away, Percy kept laughing, and Grover just looked embarrassed.

"W-well...um, how d-did...you didn't say anything to her did you?" Grover stuttered out.

Martha shook her head, "The spiders tell me everything that happens around the camp, but I don't like spouting secrets like they do. Is it really? Oh, I forgot! Thank you. Check the fireworks beach. Goodbye!" And with that, she walked off towards the forest.

"Well that was interesting." Tucker said after a moment.

Danny looked to Annabeth, who rejoined their group after Martha left, and asked "Why were you so freaked out by her?"

Annabeth shuddered. "Spiders" was all she said as she walked towards the arts and crafts center.

Danny looked to Percy (who had finally stopped laughing) for an explanation. "All of Athena's descendants have arachnophobia. From the old myth."

Sam 'Ahhed' as if it made sense while Danny and Tucker just looked confused. She then proceeded to explain the myth to Danny and Tucker while they all caught up to Annabeth.

"Arachne, a mortal girl who was well known for her weaving skills, challenged Athena to see who could make the best tapestry. Athena, already full of hatred towards the girl's audacity, accepted the challenge, and both goddess and mortal wove a tapestry. Athena's tapestry was of the gods punishing mortals for being too full of pride, while Arachne's tapestry ridiculed the gods. Both works were equal in beauty, but Athena could not stand the insult towards the Olympians, and destroyed Arachne's tapestry and transformed her into a spider." **{1} **

"And ever since then," Percy picked up after Sam finished, "All of Athena's kids are convinced that every spider in the world is after them. Which, now that I think about it, it's largely true. Spiders are unusually aggressive to children of Athena. They usually freeze up in battle at anything that even looks remotely like a spider. All of cabin 6 has anti-spider spray that they carry around."

Tucker looked kind of freaked, "Are there lots of spiders around here? 'Cause I'm not too fond of them either. Think Annabeth would let me borrow her spider spray?"

Percy shot a grin at Tucker, "You can be my guest and go get it yourself, but I warn you now….Annabeth has her knife reserved for two uses: monsters, and people who mess with her stuff."

"And besides, Tuck," Danny said as he walked in between Sam and Percy, "You already have _Foley, by Tucker Foley_ to get rid of bugs."

"And girls too." Sam added with a smirk towards her techy friend.

Tucker groaned, "I stopped using that after Valerie said I smelled like moldy underwear and apple pie."

* * *

They were making their way past the rock climbing wall, when some Ares campers ambushed them.

Grover had gone off to look for his present that he lost so he could give it to Juniper, and Annabeth and Sam had rushed to the Armory to find a suitable weapon for Sam. So Percy, Danny, and Tucker were walking by themselves.

The two who had been with Clarisse earlier grabbed Percy and Danny. Another camper they had not seen grabbed Tucker. Danny was about to go intangible out of instinct, but stopped himself at the last moment.

"Come on guys! Do you really have to give them the initiation?" Percy asked, being held still as the others dragged Danny and Tucker to the toilets.

"Yep, and you aren't helping them out of this by flooding the bathrooms again." Mullet head (seriously, who wears mullets anymore besides Technus) said over Tucker's yelps of protest.

They shoved the two boys in the bathroom. Danny took one look at the inside and decided then and there he was _not _getting his _face_ shoved into _that._

Danny started to inwardly panic, thinking about what would happen if he used his ghost powers. After all, this was worse than Dash-

'_This isn't like school,' _Danny thought as his eyes widened. Then he smiled, '_So I don't have to hold as much back!'_

As soon as Danny was two feet from the doors of one of the stalls, Danny jumped up, braced his feet on the door, and pushed back as hard as he could.

Both him and the camper were violently pushed back into the wall, but all Danny cared about was that he let go. He turned around, gave Pig Nose a good knockout punch, before turning back to look at Mullet head who still held Tucker's head a few feet from the toilet. Not wasting another second, Danny shoots forward, landing a good hit to Mullet head's stomach. Danny was awarded the expected reaction of Mullet head gasping for air and letting go of Tucker to grasp his stomach. Tucker squealed as he flopped on the grimy floor, his head nearly missing the toilet. Tucker scooted as far back into the stall as he could to get away from the fight in the cramped space. Danny meanwhile, grabbed Mullet head's left arm, hooked his own foot around Mullet's left ankle and twisted his body. Mullet head's own weight was used against him as he was thrown to the floor, one arm trapped beneath him, the other trapped behind his back.

Danny put his weight on Mullet head's arm and said, "Are we good? Not going to shove our head's in the toilet anymore?"

Mullet head just nodded accepting defeat, though he was planning out revenge tactics for later.

Danny smiled goofily, "Cool." He let go of Mullet head and turned to help up Tucker.

Not paying attention to the Ares camper, Danny only had a split second to react when Tucker shouts at him, "BEHIND YOU!"

Whipping around Danny landed a punch on Mullet head's jaw, knocking him out.

Tucker looked at the unconscious form on the ground. "You have way too much faith in humanity Danny. Why didn't you just knock him out in the first place? Or never turn your back to him?"

Danny just shrugged, "Didn't really think about it. They weren't that much of a threat. Come on, let's go finish the tour. Hopefully there will be no more surprise ambushes."

They walked out of the filthy bathroom and towards Percy, who was arguing with the other Ares camper.

"-ought that you guys stopped doing the swirlies for initiation after I doused Clarisse in toilet water my first summer here! I admit that initiation _is_ a tradition but-" Percy cut off as he got a good look at Danny and Tucker, who were walking towards them with wide smiles on their very _dry _faces.

The Ares camper did a double take when he saw the two boys. Danny walked up to him and said, "Your buddies are knocked out in the bathroom. I would suggest that you don't try to shove our faces into those _disgusting _toilets like they tried to."

The camper just scoffed, "It wasn't my idea in the first place. Murphy, the one with the mullet, bribed me with a 12-pack of Dr. Pepper to hold back Percy. I usually only help with the newer initiations. I hate the toilet initiation about as much as you do." He walked off, heading towards the cabins on the other side of the creek.

Percy looked at them with raised eyebrows, "You guys knocked them out?"

Danny blushed faintly and shrugged. Tucker shook his head, "Naw, I'm not exactly the best hand-to-hand fighter. Danny did all the butt kicking."

Percy smiled at Danny, "So your girlfriend was right, appearances _are_ deceiving."

Danny blushed even harder, while Tucker busted out laughing, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Tucker, through his laughing said, "Lovebirds."

Danny's face was as red as a tomato at this point and it didn't help that Percy and Tucker just kept laughing at him.

None of them noticed a 15 year old girl come running up to them, carrying a dark purple umbrella until she burst out, "New campers! Betcha can't guess my cabin! And no cheating Percy!"

The girl was about as tall as Sam, but with blonde hair. She was paler than a ghost. They couldn't see what color her eyes were because they were covered with sunglasses. She was wearing a dark purple turtle-neck sweater with some black jeans and shoes.

"Umm, Cabin 6? Or Cabin 20?" Danny guessed.

She smiled and shook her head.

Tucker looked at her for a minute, "If I guess it right, would you go on a date with me?"

"Tucker!"

"What? I'm just asking."

The girl laughed, "No, I won't. But I give you a heads up next time there's a prank war."

Percy rolled his eyes. Tucker shrugged, "7?"

Percy and the girl stared at him, "Umm, yeah. I'm from Cabin 7. Sarah Smith. How'd you know."

Percy shook his head in wonder, "I don't think I've ever met someone who actually got her question right."

"How are you from Cabin 7?" Danny asked, "You don't exactly look like it."

"Wait," Tucker interrupted, "Who's cabin is 7?"

"Apollo's," Answered Sarah, "And I'm allergic to sunlight, FYI. I break out in a nasty rash and get sunburned _waaay_ too easy."

"Apollo….chickens right?"

Sarah looked at Tucker funny after that question. "Umm, no. God of poetry, music, archery, and the sun."

Danny and Tucker blinked. "You're a daughter of the sun god and you're allergic to the sun?" Danny asked incredulously.

She shrugged smiling, "Yeah! Ironic huh? Well it was nice to meet you, but I'm late for a meeting with Stoll brothers. I have to tell them someone finally guessed right!" She walked off, her umbrella swirling around as she hummed.

* * *

Annabeth and Sam were in the armory next to the arena. The two girls had ditched the boys to find a proper monster slaying weapon for Sam. They weren't sure if the teen's ghost hunting weapons would work on mythical monsters, and neither were in the mood to go out into the woods to test the theory. So this lead to the girls in the armory trying out every weapon with help from one of Annabeth's cabin mates.

Ashayla Greene was certainly a character. A 15 year old daughter of Athena with black hair, light grey eyes, and stood about 4 inches shorter than Annabeth. So she was just an inch taller than Sam. She hadn't stopped smiling since Sam first saw her, and she didn't show any signs of stopping anytime soon. Sam was starting to get annoyed by her constantly happy, silly attitude, no matter how genuine it was.

Sam was rooting through some daggers and spears she found near the back. Annabeth was looking at the swords that were stuffed in a corner on the left wall. Ashayla was bouncing back and forth between them pointing out all the weapons that they both had already seen.

"And these have been modified to shoot celestial bronze bullets. Oh! One of the Hephaestus campers made these, while some Hecate campers put a couple enchantments on them! You know, I should definitely get some help from Cabin 20 next time the Stolls decide to play a prank on me. I hear Lou Ellen finally perfected those pig bombs! But I don't know if I want to go around exploding pigs."

Annabeth sighed as Ashayla went to the far end of armory, picking up various swords, arrows, and spears. "I swear, she might be one of the smartest people in our cabin, especially when it comes to surprise attacks and ambushes, but that girl has no common sense."

Sam snickered, "A daughter of the goddess of wisdom with no common sense huh?"

Annabeth shared a laugh with her, "I guess she is a sort of paradox, huh? Did you know she always wears at least _one _thing blue? I haven't met Ashayla without her wearing the color once. Bracelets, shoes, headbands, jeans. She even managed to get a couple blue Camp Half-Blood T-shirts. I don't see how seeing as they only come in orange."

"Hey Sam! What about this?!" Sam and Annabeth turned to see Ashayla holding up a glowing bronze dagger, about a foot in length. The dagger had dark purple, swirling designs on the edges of the blade and the handle was pitch black. Sam's eyes lit up.

Annabeth walked over as Sam carefully inspected the dagger. "What's it called?"

Ashayla shrugged, "I don't know. It's weird, I spend quite a bit of time in here helping the new campers get weapons and I don't think I've seen it in here." She turned around, looting through a chest full of arrow and spear tips. Then she exclaimed and pulled out a pitch black leather sheath with more dark purple, swirly designs on it. "It even has a matching sheath. It's like it was made for you! But it's probably just a coincidence." She looked at her blue watch on her wrist, "Oh my gods, I gotta jet! I'm late for a scheming meeting with Connor and Travis. Bye Annabeth! See you later Sam!" She rushed out the door, waving as she ran.

Sam smiled at the dagger, "'Just like it was made for me.' I think I might keep it."

"Then you're going to have to name it."

Sam looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. Then a thought crossed her mind. "_Mystiká._" she muttered.

The purple designs on the blade flashed a bright purple, before settling back down to their usual dark shimmerings.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Apparently it likes the name. I didn't know you knew Greek."

Sams scrunched up her face in confusion. "I don't. Why do you think so?"

"The name, it's Greek. What made you pick _Mystiká_?"

Sam just kept staring into her blade. "I don't know. It just sort of came out."

"Do you know what it means?"

Sam sheathed her knew dagger and looked up at Annabeth. "No. What?"

Annabeth looked at her like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "It means secrets."

* * *

Danny stood beside Chiron slightly, no _very, _nervous. All the campers were staring at him and whispering quietly. Though because of his increased hearing, he could hear what they were saying about him.

"-not a demigod-"

"-lasers-"

"-fell on Percy's plate-"

"-soo cute!"

Danny was blushing as he heard the Aphrodite table (mainly the girls) talk about his looks. This only caused them to talk more animatedly.

Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground, effectively silencing everyone. Sam and Tucker each gave Danny a thumbs up from the Hermes table.

"Now, I assume from your gossip and whispers that you remember our new guests that interrupted dinner a few nights ago."

The campers nodded their heads and shout out various confirmations.

"Good. As you see, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley are our newest legacies. They, and Danny Fenton," He said gesturing to the nervous teenager standing right beside him, "Will be staying here at camp for a week before heading back home. I trust you will do your best to make them feel welcome."

The campers were nodding their heads and agreeing with Chiron when a camper from the Ares cabin stood up.

"Why's _he _here?!" He said, pointing rudely to Danny, "He's not a demigod!"

Guess the cabin members were still sore about the incident from earlier. '_Though,' _Danny thought, '_they really shouldn't have tried to shove my head in a toilet. I get locked in enough lockers as it is.' _Then Danny smiled inwardly, '_At least here I can fight back a little more than I can with Dash.'_

Chiron leveled his gaze at the boy. "He may be a mortal, but he serves as an apprentice to the Lord of Time-"

At this almost everyone at every table, even the sleepy Hypnos table, burst into a frenzy. Some had jumped up grabbing weapons. Others were yelling in fear, anger, and shock. They all knew about Kronos, even the ones who weren't there for the war. Everyone was wondering what an apprentice to the Titan lord of time was doing at camp.

Chiron stomped his hooves again, yelling for everyone to sit down. Once they were quiet and seated, he started talking again.

"As I was saying, he serves as an apprentice to the Lord of Time, Clockwork. Also known as Father time. He is not Kronos. Danny? Would you care to explain?"

Danny sighed, '_Here we go,'_ and stepped forward.

"I know how you all feel about Kronos. Chiron and Annabeth explained to me and my friends about the war that was fought in Manhattan. I can tell you right now, Kronos and Clockwork are two _very _different beings.

"To start off, Clockwork would never start a war. He does have the power to stop one though. That is one of the things I help with, him being my mentor and all."

A voice in the crowd shouted out, "If he has the power to stop wars, why didn't he stop Kronos?"

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "To understand that, I would have to tell you about the general working of the time stream and both his and the Observants' powers over the time stream."

"Consider this the first lesson you will be teaching, Danny," Chiron said as he stepped forward. Then he addressed the crowd, "Not only will they be visiting us, but for the remainder of the week, Danny, Sam, and Tucker will be teaching a class on how to defend yourselves from things like the monster that came into camp a few nights ago." He held up his hand, stopping all outbursts that were about to come, "These things can cross our border and we didn't have the knowledge, nor equipment to face it. We were lucky those three were there that day, otherwise it could have gone very badly. Just as they are here to learn from us, we will learn from them." He smiled at Danny, "You may continue."

Danny nodded, feeling a swell of confidence run through him. "Since my mentor, Clockwork, is still letting me talk, he must not mind what I'm about to say." Then he let out a smile, "Or he's doing it to annoy the Observants again.

"I'll give you the simple version. I guess I can start with the general time stream. There is no set future. Every decision you make, no matter how small it seems, can change your future. This results in alternate time streams.

"But just because there is no set future, this does not mean fate and destiny do not exist. Some things are meant to be, no matter what timeline you are in.

"Because of the combination of both choosing your own future and fate, there aren't as many alternate time streams as you think. Not every choice you make will result in a different future.

"Clockwork is easily the most powerful ghost in existence." Seeing the campers about to speak up he hurriedly cut them off. "Yes, he's a ghost. Not the kind you are used to though. From what I've heard, you occasionally deal with spirits, not ghosts. And there is a difference.

"As I was saying, Clockwork is one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. He's not the only ghost to watch over time though. There are multiple ghosts. Clockwork can directly influence time itself and watches over it continuously. But he does have rules to follow."

Danny didn't notice, but all the campers, satyrs, nymphs, and other mystical beings were listening to him, almost completely enthralled by his lesson on time. Sam and Tucker may have heard this a dozen times, but that doesn't stop them from listening to over again, simply because when Danny starts talking like this, he is impossible not to listen to. It's like this when he starts talking about something he enjoys and knows well, like Astronomy.

"The Observants set the rules while watching over time. Despite being floating eyeballs, they're usually blind to most time streams. It's like a balance of power. As Clockwork once told me, 'The Observants look at time like they're watching a parade, one thing after the another passing by in sequence right in front of them. Clockwork sees the parade from above, all the twists and turns it might...or might not take.'

"The problem with the Observants is that all they do is observe. They never act. Instead they send Clockwork (and through him, me), to do their dirty work. To answer your question from earlier, Clockwork didn't interfere with the war because of two reasons.

"The first reason is because both him and those annoying eyeballs are neutral in all matters. You _have_ to be when watching over all time. If you were biased to a particular time stream, chances are all of time could be messed up. So most of the time, pun not intended, he stays out of situations unless it interferes with the time stream or destroys the world.

"Remember what I said earlier about fate and destiny? Clockwork knows everything that has, is, could, would, and will happen. A fact he reminds me of on a daily basis. He can't be surprised or caught unready." Danny snorted, "It's impossible to play pranks on him, I've tried."

Smiles and laughs echoed slightly through the pavilion as Danny kept talking.

"Well because he knows everything, he either saw that the war would be impossible to avoid, or it would be better for the world if it happened. That is the second reason."

There was silence throughout the pavilion as the demigods, satyrs, nymphs, and others digested this.

"That was the simple version?" Percy asks, officially breaking the silence.

Anyone with a sense of humor laughed.

* * *

Danny was walking with by himself to the campfire. Annabeth, Percy, Sam, and Tucker had to go to with their cabins. After the lesson on time, Danny had gone to eat with Tucker and Sam at the Hermes table. Chiron had told him earlier that he was to sleep in the Hades cabin, but since he wasn't actually a demigod, he could eat at any table.

Afterward, Chiron had kept him a little later to compliment him on the impromptu lesson and go over his new camp schedule for the rest of the week. This caused him to fall behind on the way to the bonfire at the amphitheater.

Walking towards it, he spotted a young 9 year old girl poking at the fire. She was sitting all alone so Danny thought he might sit by her.

Walking up next to her he asks, "Can I sit by you?"

The young girl looked up at him, mildly surprised. "I don't mind."

Danny smiled at her. The girl was sweet and beautiful, in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore a modest brown dress, no make up, and her hair was pulled under a linen shawl. After sitting down next to her, he noticed she smelled like smoked wood and toasted marshmallows. She reminded him of home for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Danny. What's your name?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly, "Hestia"

"That's a cool name. I don't think I've heard it before."

"Hmm, it means 'hearth' or 'fireside'. You know, not many people notice me here at the fire's side. Even less actually stop to talk to me. You friend Tucker waved at me, and Samantha stopped to say hi. _You_ actually ask to sit next to me. You three are very special people, Phantom."

Danny looked at her, his eyes widening in fear and surprise. Fumbling for words for a moment he finally replied, "W-wha, I-I don't know what you mean."

"You can't pretend with me. You got the gods up in Olympus in a tizzy, particularly Zeus. Hades couldn't care less if you were part ghost or not. But Zeus is furious with him for losing a part of Tartarus."

Seeing Danny's confused, and still slightly frightened expression she softly laughed, "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Lady Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family, Guardian of Elpis, and The Last Olympian."

Danny let out a soft 'oh'. "Sooo, you're a...goddess?"

Hestia nodded her head.

Danny stared at her before laughing, "Sweet! I met a goddess today!" Hestia laughed with him.

"So what did you mean by Hades losing a part of Tartarus. I know what it is since Annabeth told me earlier, but I didn't know a part of it was lost."

"The Ghost Zone used to be a part of Tartarus."

"Really?"

"Yes, did Clockwork not tell you?"

Danny shrugged, "I'm only his apprentice. I haven't had the time to learn everything possible about the GZ. That and before now, by telling me the GZ had been a part of Tartarus he would of had to explain about the Greek myths and gods. Most likely I wasn't ready for the introduction into this world yet."

Hestia nodded, "Clockwork is wise."

Danny snorts, "And _'he knows everything'_"

They shared another laugh before Danny asked her to go on with the explanation.

"The Ghost Zone used to be apart of Tartarus. It was a certain spot that was like a breather from the rest of the terrible pit. It was where the souls of the monsters would go into a limbo and and calm themselves. Not many people knew about it since it was near the edge. Over time, less and less new souls joined this part, and it eventually became forgotten. The gods just didn't see it as powerful or a danger to their existence. Sometime during that time, it managed to split from the pit of Tartarus and float away. It started to gather energy from the air, and then turning it into a tangible energy source: ectoplasm. Soon it coated the air and affected the souls within. It gave them tangible, sometimes humanoid forms. The form they got depended on the soul. Of course since ectoplasm is extremely unstable when not focused, it also started to form it's own conscious beings: those things you call 'random green blobs'. I'm pretty sure you know the rest. The Ancients and Pariah, before he went dark, formed a government to help the lost souls within. And thus, the Ghost Zone was officially born. Even now, the souls of mythical monsters become trapped in the Ghost Zone when they miss the main pit of Tartarus, never to be reformed in the outside world the same way they might have for centuries. It's very rare, but not impossible."

"Like Medusa? Annabeth said she hadn't reformed in five years, but I met her during my freshman year in high school."

"That is because she is one of those few who get trapped in the Ghost Zone, yes."

Danny noticed Sam and Tucker waving from their spots in the amphitheater. He waved back and looked at Lady Hestia.

She smiled sweetly, "Go sit with your friends. I'll be here to tend the fire. It was nice to meet you in person Danny."

Danny smiled back at her, "It was nice to meet you too."

Later, all the campers were preparing to sing along with the Apollo cabin when Tucker shrieked.

"GAHH! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!"

Startled, the campers all turned to look at him. He was swiping the air around his head, still shrieking before he realized that he wasn't burning. Looking up, Tucker noticed that a burning, somewhat translucent hammer was floating above him, coating him in reddish orange light.

Tucker watched it till it disappeared a few seconds later. "Ummm, is that normal?"

Chiron smiled and all the campers bowed.

"All hail Tucker, Legacy of Hephaestus."

Danny cheered with the rest of the campers as Tucker was claimed. Sam patted him on the back congratulating him. Danny's eyes widened as he looked at Sam.

"Whoa! Sam look up!"

Looking up, she noticed not one, but _two_ floating symbols above her head. One was a gray-eyed barn owl. The other was a blood red spear wrapped in barbed wire. After a few seconds, both disappeared.

"So what's that one mean?"

Once again, all the campers bowed. "All hail Sam, Legacy of Athena and Ares."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean and where do I go?"

Danny snorted, "Straight to the point are you?"

"A legacy of two of the Olympians," Chiron started. He could see Sam's claiming confused most of his campers. "That means both your grandmother and grandfather were demigods. One a child Athena, the other a child of Ares."

Sam nodded her head, "So where do I go? I mean, which cabin would I stay with?"

Chiron shrugged, "Either cabin. Since you are a descendant of both Ares and Athena, you should be allowed to stay in whichever one."

"I think I'll stay in Cabin 6. I'm already friends with more of their cabin than I am of Cabin 5. It would just be easier for me." Sam then smiled at the Ares campers, "But I might visit Cabin 5. They have some rockin' music."

* * *

**{1} This is straight off the Camp Half-Blood Wiki. So, I'm citing it.**

**This is my longest chapter yet with over 5700 words and an easy 14 pages worth of writing on Google Docs. I was celebrating when I read the word count because i broke my personal record. **

**Yes, both of Sam's grandparents were demigods. I didn't mess up. I **_**really **_**looked at her personality and there was no one Olympian it could've been. Ares and Athena were the closest matches. Sam is a totally kick-butt fighter who can yield most every weapon. She is full of pride, especially when it comes to uniqueness. But she's also a smart strategist. The fifth episode she planned a breakout for the frogs when Lancer was busy. Athena's descendants are great with crafts and so is Sam. She's also a good hand-to-hand combatant. She has a good mix of Ares and Athena traits. Just makes sense. **

**Sam's weapon was introduced in this chapter. Next one will have Tucker's and Danny's. And maybe a little fun with language. I hope I explained the Ghost Zone/Tartarus relation good enough. Doesn't Danny just seem like the person to go sit with a lonely 9 year old girl? Even if she is a goddess. **

**Nico will come. I promise. He's just busy right now. Doing what? I don't know, but he's coming soon. And so is Thalia.**

**Remember, just ask and I'll send you Pandora's backstory. Also, don't be afraid to ask questions.**

**A note to FallingNarwhals: You do know that there are 9 chapters right? Not just two. **

**Thank you, all of you, for updating, reading, reviewing, and sticking with me for this long! You guys make me so giddy!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY READERS OF THE CORN!**


	10. Chapter 10- Tucker's a Genius

**5/29/15 **

**NOTE!**** Messed up something. It confused people. I sincerely apologize. No new chapter but a quick edit fixing a confusing mistake. Thank you jaguarspot for pointing it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tucker's a Genius**

* * *

Danny groaned as his ghost sense went off. He sat up in his cot and yawned. He blinked wearily at the dark room, before setting his feet on the cold floor and standing up.

Chiron had told the campers that Danny would be residing in the Hades cabin. When the campers had questioned him, Chiron told them that it was Clockwork's request and Hades had no objections. That seemed to satisfy most of the campers.

Danny had walked into the black cabin then walked right back out and asked for a cot. Even if he was half-ghost, he was _not _sleeping in a _coffin._ Apparently the Hades kids were vampires too. Sam and Tucker got a good laugh at the irony. It was even funnier after Tucker pointed out the vampire incident at school.

Danny reached for his luggage and pulled out his thermos. He closed his eyes as he reached for his core, and the cabin was illuminated for a few seconds as he let the blue-white, icy rings wash over. Pink pajamas vanished and a black and white jumpsuit appeared. Pitch black hair turned to pure white snow. His bright blue eyes were replaced with toxic green ones.

He turned invisible and intangible as he flew up out of the cabin.

The wind rushed over him as he shot up towards the clouds. He hovered a good thirty feet over the camp.

Turning his head in different directions as he floated over camp, he kept his eye out for the ghost that woke him up.

"Sir Phantom!" Came a voice from behind him.

Turning around, Danny was met with the familiar sight of his friend Dora. The blonde princess flew to him, distress in her ruby eyes.

"Princess Dora, what's wrong?" He asked as she closed the distance.

"I apologize for interrupting your time off, Sir Phantom," Dora said formally as she stopped in front of him. She wrung her hands nervously in front of her. "Aragon has escaped once more."

Danny tensed, on full alert. "Has he come for the kingdom again? Has anyone been hurt?"

"No, no. No one's hurt." She said waving off his concern. "And he hasn't been causing any trouble around Ellesworn."

Danny frowned in confusion. "That's unlike him: to escape and not cause trouble with the kingdom, I mean. So why'd you come here?"

"The guards that were in charge of guarding him said they heard him murmuring in his cell. Apparently his mind has snapped. He kept saying in his cell how he must get _her. _How he must get his black bride back." She looked at him with worry in her eyes, "He no longer cares for the kingdom. He is after Lady Sam. And with his mind the way it is now, I truly do not know what he will do."

Danny sighed, "Thank you Dora, for coming and telling me. I'll have to ask Clockwork what I should do with Aragon after I get done here."

Dora nodded sadly her shoulders drooping.

Danny put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile. "I know you're upset. Despite all he did, he _is_ still your brother. I know you still held up hope that he could change while he was in prison. Let Hara-san watch over the kingdom for a few days so you can grieve." Hara-san was a young ghost girl, sixteen at the oldest, that was one of Dora's good friends and trusted advisors. The girl was Japanese, and always wore a kimono. Sam had once said she looked like a walking version of a porcelain doll and Danny had to agree. She had short blackish blue hair, dark blue eyes that looked black, and blood red lips. At first she seemed shallow, conceited, and a absolute snob, but once you got to know her, she was really nice and shy. She had repeatedly helped Dora run the castle, and had taken temporary control when Dora was unavailable. She could take care of the kingdom while Dora grieved for her brother's lost mind.

Dora's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged him. "I will. Thank you Sir Phantom." He hugged her back and waved as flew off.

Danny started to fly back to his cabin when his ghost sense went off again.

"_Now _who is it?" He said as he paused his flight.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM-"

"_Seriously!?_"

* * *

Tucker was underneath his bed looking for a missing piece.

He fiddled with the pitch black, ebony sticks of wood he had collected so far.

Glancing around his cabin, he noticed all his aunts and uncles were all asleep. Good, because he didn't want them to see his weapon just yet.

One of his aunts, a scary-looking girl named Harley, had given him a tour of the secret bunkers underneath the cabin. Down there, she told him how most of the Hephaestus demigods make their own weapons, but they were free to choose from the armoury if they wanted to.

Tucker had stayed up late, later than everyone else, thinking and planning out his weapon. Swords were a no. As were daggers and maces. He thought about spears for while. They had range on them, but what threw him off was that it still required some close combat. But a bow and a set of arrows?

Tucker knows he's not the best fighter. That is definitely Danny, and Sam can give him a run for his money. Sam has the strategy to get them through. They can count on her for a good plan with plenty of research and Danny can come up with a quick plan under pressure. Tucker stands behind his friends. He always has their back. He stands in the distance, looking at the big picture, then picking out the weak points one by one.

Danny can charge in with his sword, on the offence, and push the enemy back, make them work. Sam can slide in with her dagger, protecting Danny's back, slicing when the opportunity presents itself. And Tucker will be back on the distance, patiently shooting off the escape routes, causing helpful distractions, protecting his friends, and picking at their foes weak points.

So a bow and arrows it is. That and he's already had experience with it.

Tucker didn't really think celestial bronze will kill the monsters. Hurt them? Yes. Like, severely burn maybe. But not kill them. (Well, send them back Tartarus.) So he needs some kind of metal, or other substance, arrowheads that will kill monsters _and_ hurt ghosts. He needed to experiment.

Skipping the long process and almost explosions, the end result was some celestial bronze tips that were infused with ecto-energy. The same ecto-energy that makes the Fenton Works weapons work. For some reason, the tips turned a deep sapphire blue that sparkled like real gems. Holy glowing bronze mixed with (most likely) radioactive green goop came out as sapphires. Go figure.

After some fiddling with different designs, Tucker was able to mass produce the arrowheads, and them some specialty arrows: sonic arrows, stink arrows, net arrows, electro arrows, and his personal favorite the Anti-G. He couldn't wait to try them out.

The arrows, along with being functional, looked pretty cool. The wood was pitch black and had a metal center so they were nearly impossible to break. Most metal arrows can't fly very straight or far, but this metal was the same metal used for the Specter Speeder and other products of Fenton Works. It was extremely light and shiny, along with having a hardness equal to steel. The arrowheads were a sparkling sapphire blue, and the feathers at the end were a dark grey.

The arrows were easy enough, once he got down the designs and formula. But the bow? Tucker wanted something strong and light, and not too flashy. But he also wanted to add his own special touches to it. One of those being a foldable bow that can fit in his pocket with his ever trusty PDA.

If he could _just find _that one piece of-

_'Got it!'_ Tucker could barely contain his excited whoop of happiness as he found the perfect piece of scrap to make the string snap to the other end automatically.

Tucker's fingers worked the metal to his will, his tongue barely poking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated.

His true talent may fall in technology and codes, but he's always been good with inventions. He must have got it from his mom. She could fix _anything. _She could also make anything from just a few scraps of metal and some rubber bands. Why she had pursued a career of a secretary and PTA mom he'll never know.

He gave a quiet exclamation of success as he fit the piece into his bow and tested the flexibility. It bent back smoothly. He tested it a few times before he strung the string. Just like his arrows, he wanted the bow and string to be ghost proof. The bow itself was the same as the arrow sticks. A metal core of the the Fenton Works metal, surrounded by pitch black, ebony wood. It took forever to get the correct curve on it. The bow was only two feet long, but that worked perfectly for Tucker. The string was a white, glowing line. The same that was used for the Fenton Ghost Fisher and the Jack-o-Nine Tails.

Tucker pulled back on the string, testing its strength and durability. He placed the bow in his left hand and pulled this string all the way back, resting his thumb lightly on the corner of his mouth. He left it go with a soft _twang. _It was quiet too. Perfect for stealth missions.

Tucker glanced out the window, where the sky was turning a light grey, and sighed. He'd been up all night.

Tucker pressed the small button an inch above the handle of his bow and it quickly folded up with a sharp snap. Now it just looked like black stick the size of a roll of quarters. Sticking it in his pocket, he flopped on his bed.

Maybe he'd get a couple of hours of sleep in before he had to wake up.

* * *

"You look awful."

Tucker smiled tiredly at his cabin mate from where his head lay on the breakfast table.

Shane Métallo was a buff, mean looking guy, with dark brown eyes and shaggy orange hair. But he had a strangely elf-like face, with a pointy nose, angled chin, and sharp eyes. He wore a black eyepatch over his left eye, a result from a backfiring project a couple weeks ago, and his hands were covered in bandages, which were covered in black oil and grease. To Tucker, he looked like a elven leprechaun on steroids that was trying to be a pirate. **{1}**

"Oh, I was just up all night working on my weapon." Tucker said tiredly, yawning at the end.

Shane raised one eyebrow, "Were you? Did you finish?"

Tucker nodded sleepily as he ate a fork full of bacon, ignoring the eggs, hash browns, and apple slices.

Shane looked at him for a moment before making an annoyed gesture with his hands. "Are ya gonna show me?"

Tucker smirked, and shoveled more bacon in his mouth as he pulled the black stick from his pocket and set it on the table.

Shane picked it up, gave it a scrutinizing look over, not finding any noticeable buttons, put it back down and said, "I don't get it."

Tucker shoved one last mouthful of bacon into his mouth and smirked mischievously. He swallowed and said cryptically, "Don't worry, you'll see soon."

Shane gave Tucker a wary glance as he picked up the black stick, stuck it in his pocket then got up from the table and headed to the arts and crafts center.

Going in, Tucker saw Sam weaving something dark purple.

He skipped over to her, "Just the person I was wanting to see!" He chirped as he pulled up a stool next to her.

Sam scowled at him, pausing her work, "What do you want Tucker? You only use that tone of voice when you want something."

Tucker faked a hurt look, "_Sammykins, _how could you believe something like _that?_"

Sam rolled her eyes, a smirk playing at her lips as she kicked his stool over causing him to crash into the floor, "Watch it Foley, only one person can call me that without fear of my wrath."

Tucker sat up on his elbows on the floor and gave her an evil grin, "So only Danny can? You lovebirds."

He gave a _very manly _yelp of pain as a combat boot, _accidentally_, hit him in the shin.

"_No!_" Sam hissed, her cheeks burning red. "Only Grandma Ida can. And _we're not lovebirds!_"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Tucker said through his tears of pain, "But that wasn't why I'm here." He blinked the tears away and started rummaging through his backpack.

Sam turned back to her previous project of making a belt for her new sheath and dagger. She turned back around when Tucker gave a cry of triumph.

He pulled out one of the arrows he made last night, along with some designs for the quiver he wanted made.

Sam's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful arrow. "What...in the Infinite Realms...is that?"

Tucker smiled widely, laying the designs down and presenting the arrow to her dramatically, "_Behold, _the latest invention of the Magnificent Genius that is Tucker Foley: Ectostial Arrows."

Sam gingerly picked the arrow out of Tucker's hand and twirled it softly between her fingers, "'Ectostial'? What exactly is it? It looks like sapphires."

Tucker scrunched up his face in confusion, "I don't get why it turned out blue. There shouldn't be any components or elements in the two substances that when put together make anything blue. It doesn't make sense!"

Sam held the arrow up to her eye and looked down the shaft, admiring the sleekness, "You still haven't answered my question," She said flippantly.

Tucker nodded, "Right. So I couldn't sleep last night, too much stuff going through my mind, and Cabin 9 has an _amazing _forge underneath the cabin. One of my aunts that led me on a tour had said most Hephaestus kids make their own weapons and I kinda wanted to try my hand at it. So I gathered some scraps and stuff from the forge and headed into my personal bunker-"

"Whoa, what?" Sam interrupted, looking at him incredulously, "You have your own personal _room_?"

Tucker smirked and nodded, "All the beds collapse into personal rooms. The joys of living with incredible inventors that can make anything. Anyways, I stayed up thinking about what weapon I wanted to use."

"Bow and arrows," Sam said as she held up the arrow she had been admiring.

Tucker nodded, "Yep, bow and arrows. Well, I started to plan and design the weapon. Now that we know we're demigod legacies, monsters are going to come after us more often. Annabeth said that only Celestial Bronze can send them back to Tartarus and I'm getting a feeling to agree with her wholly on that."

Sam stared at the arrow in her hands with a frown on her face, "So you don't think our ghost hunting weapons will affect the monsters."

"Yes and no. I think they _will_ be able to hurt monsters, maybe even _severely_ hurt them. But I don't think they'll be able to send their essence back to Tartarus."

Sam gave a sound of disgust, "That sounded like something Skulker would say."

Tucker gave a short laugh, "Yeah but it's still better than hanging pelts on a wall."

Sam laughed with him before he continued. "I also don't think Celestial Bronze would work on ghosts. They might, but I seriously doubt it. So I wanted something that could kill monsters and maim ghosts. The result?"

He gestured at the arrow in her hands, "Celestial Bronze infused with ecto-energy. Ectostial."

Sam's eyes widened once again as she took another look at the arrow on her hands, "Something to kill monsters _and_ hunt ghosts. Talk about brilliant!" She held up her hand for a high five which Tucker happily gave.

"I know right? So the arrowheads are made of the newest Ectostial, and the shaft is made of that Fenton Metal surrounded by black ebony wood. The feathers are just some feathers that I found lying around."

Sam laid the arrow down on the table and picked up the designs of the quiver he wanted. "And what about the bow?"

Tucker tapped the wooden part of the arrow that lay on the desk, "Made the same way as these, black ebony with a core of Fenton Metal. Took ages to get it to bend right so it'd have that curve that all bows need. Even longer to make it more flexible so it could bend without breaking. The string is the same kind of ecto-coated line used for the Fenton Ghost Fisher."

Sam, as she listened to Tucker, had started working on his new quiver to hold his arrows. "Do you have it with you?" She said, not looking up from her new project.

"Yep!" Tucker reached into his pocket for his stick. Pulling it out he held it at eye height. Sam glanced over at it and did a double take. She paused her new project and turned to Tucker. "Alright I give up. What did you do?"

Tucker gave the bow a hard squeeze around the middle, feeling the pressure release and the bow snapped open, a soft _twang_ from the string as it snapped into place.

Sam gave a low whistle of appreciation. "And you made this last night? Impressive, Foley. Really impressive."

Tucker got off the stool he had been sitting on and gave a dramatic bow. "_Thank_ you. _Thank _you."

Sam finished the quiver for Tucker and tossed it to him. "Have you seen Danny today?"

Tucker grabbed his only arrow and placed it in the quiver, then strapped it to his back. The strap rested comfortably across his chest. The quiver was the same color as his backpack with a strap to go across his chest. It had ten slots on the outside for his special arrows and was able to fit two dozen inside comfortably.

Tucker gave Sam a big smile of thanks. "He's probably still asleep in the Vampire's Lair. I heard the Box Ghost yelling at some point in the night."

Sam snorted at the nickname for the Hades cabin, then sighed. "I better go wake him up, before someone else decides to."

Tucker smirked as he pressed the small button that folded up his bow with a snap, and put the stick in his side pocket. "But wouldn't that be funny. Talk about a way to-"

A frightened yelp resounded through the camp and the two Legacies glanced at each other. "Ohhh, too late." Tucker said as he and Sam raced out of the arts and crafts center.

* * *

Percy was still sending death glares to the sleepy ghost hunting teenager.

Danny groaned as he walked towards the arena, his backpack clanking noisily with all the ghost hunting equipment. "How long are you gonna hold it against me? I was _asleep _for Pariah's sake!"

Percy scoffed as he pulled more goo out of his hair, "It would have been nice to be forewarned you cover people in goo in your sleep."

Danny shook his head, trying to get rid of the leftover tiredness. "Hey, you've been into battle with some of the sausages. We have those along with several other food groups in our fridge. Occasionally something gets lose and it leads a revolt in the middle of the night. You would learn to use the goo in your sleep too."

Percy snorted, "'Use the goo'. That's sounds like something the Stoll brothers would say."

"Danny! Percy!"

They both turned to look at the two teens running over to join them. Tucker looking winded and panting as he stopped next to them. "I see _*pant*_ that you _*pant*_ woke him up." Tucker grinned at the demigod still struggling with his green hair.

Percy gave Tucker a withering glance, then noticed the quiver of arrows on his back. (Tucker had grabbed the rest of them from his cabin on the way over.)

"So did you get a good weapon? I don't see your bow." Percy said gesturing to the arrows on Tucker's back.

Tucker gave Percy a grin that reminded him of the Stoll brothers'. "Oh, I have it. And I've got a surprise to show you guys, Annabeth, and Grover. Now let's go!" He took off for the arena and called over his shoulder, "It's your first ghost hunting lesson."

Danny and Sam grinned at each other, before racing after their friend.

Percy stayed where he was, as he saw Annabeth coming over. Annabeth walked over and gave him a glance over. "I am not kissing you while you're covered goo."

Percy made a face as he swiped some gooey strands out of his face. "Next time _you_ can wake up Danny." He said as they started walking to the arena.

"Can't you just use your powers and wash it off?" Annabeth asked, gesturing at his hair.

Percy stopped walking and slapped his forehead. "Why didn't _I _think of that?" He muttered, before dousing himself with the nearby fountain.

Annabeth snorted, "Nice one, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned goofily at her, "Do I get that kiss now, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth laughed as she kissed him on the cheek, before they headed to the arena. After a moment of silence Percy spoke up.

"Do you get the feeling that they're still hiding stuff from us?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned and nodded her head, "They haven't lied to us, that I know of, but they certainly aren't telling us everything."

Percy kicked at some spare pebbles, "Yeah, I know." He smiled at her, "But enough seriousness, Tucker got his weapon last night, and I want to get Danny back for this morning."

* * *

Danny held up his weapon that appeared mysteriously in his backpack a couple moments ago.

"When did you get a sword?"

Danny glanced behind him, to look at Percy and Annabeth who had just walked into the arena. Sam went back to her cabin for some ghost hunting stuff she forgot, and Tucker went to the archery range to get some targets.

"Umm, like nineteen and a half seconds ago." He said examining the thin black sheath.

They both blinked, "_Di Immortales, _you have a good internal clock." Annabeth said.

Danny couldn't stop the giggles of mirth that came bubbling up at that comment.

"Oh if you think mines good, you should see Clockwork's." He burst out laughing at his inside joke.

Percy and Annabeth shared looks of confusion before shrugging. "So are you gonna try out your new sword." Percy asked, stuffing his hand in his pocket and bringing out his pen. "You know I'm the sword instructor here and I haven't sparred with you to test your skills yet."

Danny shot him a smirk and pulled the sword out of the solid black sheath.

The three teens eyes widened as they saw the beautiful sword.

It looked like a cross between a Japanese katana and a medieval knight's sword. The blade itself was thin and straight, only an inch and a half wide and three feet long. One side was the flat edge and was half a centimeter thick. The other side was wickedly sharp, and ended in a deadly point. But where a katana's hilt was usually a wooden circle and perfect cylinder, his coal black hilt was more like the decorated hilts of the medieval designs. The top part was a rounded cylinder, being thicker in the middle where it meets the blade, then thinning out, and ending with a sphere the size of a gumball. The grip where he holds the sword was long enough to wrap both hands comfortably. The design itself was like the metal had been stretched into a thin rope and then wrapped around it. At the very end of the pommel was a glowing, tear shaped emerald the size of a golf ball shoved into the very bottom.

But what really captured their attention was the color of the blade. The closest Percy could come to describing it was it reminded him of Nico's sword. The way the black just seemed endless and reminded him of shadows. But where Nico's was black, this was a brilliant white. Whiter than snow, and any other white thing he could think of. The blade also glowed, just a little like celestial bronze did. The whole thing gave off an aura of protection and hope. A small neon green chain rest on the hilt, and dangling from it was a capital D with three spikes on the side and a P in the middle.

"_Whoa,_"

"_Di Immortales,_"

"_Thank you, Clockwork._"

Danny stepped back away from the other two and took a few experimental swings. "Oh yeah, I like this." Danny said smiling.

"What's it called?" Annabeth asked, trying to read the thin, light green lettering on the blade.

"_Lucem Adferre._"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes in thought, "That's Latin. It means Light of Hope."

Danny looked at the blade in a trance, "_Spera in ecclesia sanctorum locorum etiam lucere possit._" **{2}**

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Danny snapped out, his eyes landing on Percy. What he meant to say was, "Didn't you hear what I just said?" But what came out was,

"_Mí̱po̱s den akoúte af̱tó pou mólis eípa_?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at him startled.

"_Antilamváneste ti léo̱ tó̱ra_?" (Do you realize what I'm saying right now? ***1**) Annabeth asked curiously.

"_Ja, wie soll ich nicht_?" (Yeah, how can I not? ***2**) Danny was looking at their confused expressions with one of his own.

"What? Danny we don't understand. You've spoken in at least three different languages." Annabeth said looking frustrated.

"_Cosa?_" (What? ***3**)

"Hey, four now." Percy spoke up unhelpfully.

"_Ne helpi al Percy._" (Not helping Percy. ***4**)

Even though Percy couldn't understand him at the moment, he got the message.

"Well what do we do? Can't you try talking in English or Greek?"

Danny scrunched up his eyes in concentration, after a moment of silence he said slowly, "Am I speaking in English now?"

They both nodded. "What was that?" Annabeth asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, that's never happened before."

There was quiet as he examined his sword and then sheathed it.

He turned and yelled at Tucker, who was walking into the arena. "What was it you wanted to show us?!"

Tucker's face lit up in excitement as he walked over to them. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a black stick the size of a roll of quarters.

Danny looked at him blankly, "Yes, a stick. _Pas comme si je ne l'ai pas vu aucun de ceux d'avant._" ***5**

"Was that French?" Sam asked, walking in behind Tucker and looking at Danny funny.

Percy smacked the back of Danny's head, "Dude, English or Greek."

"Or try Esperanto." Tucker piped up.

"Can you speak Japanese?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Flames below, Percy," Danny said, thankfully in English and rubbing his head, "Did you have to hit me so hard?" Percy shrugged and Danny sighed. "I said that it's not like I haven't seen those before."

Tucker gave him a deadpan look. "Funny Danny. Now I have to put up with your sarcasm in different languages." Danny rolled his eyes. "And it's more than a stick."

Tucker held out his hand and squeezed the hidden bow. With a _twang_ it popped open and the string jumped into place.

Danny smirked at him, "What are you going to shoot things with, your PDAs?"

"That was a one time thing! It was an emergency and Sam was engaged." Tucker said angrily.

"She/I wasn't engaged!" Danny and Sam said at the same time, both going red in the face though for different reasons.

"Alright! I get it! No need to yell lovebirds." Tucker grinned at him, holding his hands up.

"_We aren't lovebirds!_"

Percy and Annabeth couldn't stop the bubbles of laughter coming up as they watched the trio.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to show you guys," Tucker said, ignoring the glares from his friends and the laughter of the demigods. He reached into his quiver behind his back and pulled out one of his new arrows.

Danny took the arrow out of Tucker's hands, "_Otto takkā wa, watashi wa anata o shitte imashita __olivat fiksu, mutta…._" (Whoa Tucker, I knew you were smart but…. ***6**)

Percy hit him in the back of the head again, "_English_ dude."

Danny gave him an annoyed look and passed the blue arrow to Annabeth, who was holding her hand out for it. She gave it a critical glance over.

"What's it made out of? It looks like sapphires but I really doubt they are." She held the arrow up against the sun, trying to see through it.

"It's not," Tucker smiled, "It's called Ectostial."

Annabeth frowned in confusion. "I've never heard of it,"

Tucker shrugged, "You shouldn't have. It was just invented last night."

"You invented this _last night_?" Annabeth's voice held a certain amount of respect and awe.

Tucker shrugged again, "Yeah. I got to thinking about what I want it made out of. Celestial bronze kills monsters but there's a good chance that it won't have any effect on ghosts. Likewise, I doubt that ecto-weapons will work on monsters. They may injure them but not send them back to Tartarus. Now that we know about monsters and ghost know about the camp, there's a chance that both will attack us now. I wanted a weapon that could take them both on. So I infused some celestial bronze with some ecto-energy from our weapons and this was the result."

Percy nodded his head, smiling big, "Something to kill monster and hunt ghosts! Talk about genius. But what about Danny's sword and Sam's dagger?"

"You got a sword?" Sam and Tucker asked him.

Danny nodded and pulled the sword from his sheath on his back. **{3} **

After they got done admiring his sword, he put it back in the sheath on his back. "Knowing Clockwork, he wouldn't give me a sword unless it could help with both types of baddies. We don't exactly destroy ghosts. We capture and send them back where they belong. But with monsters, we do have to destroy them. By that I mean send them back where they belong, which requires destroying them in our world. So this sword could probably do both of those."

"Capture ghosts and kill monsters." Annabeth supplied.

Danny grimaced, "I don't like to say kill. I prefer send them back."

"Okay," Percy said, looking at the trio, "I'm glad we now know this, but something's bothering me."

"What?"

"Why is it you three aren't freaking out about Danny's new language ability? Seems like something to freak out about."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glanced at each other, something the two demigods took note of before Sam said carefully, "Were pretty used to weird stuff by now. We've all had something strange happen to us so often, we just kinda go with it. If it's temporary, ok, it's not like it's a big deal. If this language thing is permanent, then it's something useful. Again, no big deal."

Percy nodded, though he was still slightly suspicious. He uncapped Riptide and gestured to Danny. "Wanna try out your new sword before the ghost hunting lesson?"

Danny smirked as he unsheathed the sword, walking with Percy to the middle of the arena. Other campers were walking about, practicing on dummies, sparring with others, and giggling on the sidelines (Aphrodite cabin). Some stopped to watch Percy and Danny, but most just continued on training.

"I hope you know," Danny said as his put his feet in his stance, "I've only used a sword once."

"I hope you know," Percy smirked at him, shifting his feet for proper balance, "That I'm the best in camp."

A beat of silence passed before Percy lunged forward at Danny.

_Clang. _

As Percy and Danny spared, the other campers in the arena started watching them, ignoring their own training. It seemed almost like a dance, as they went back and forth against each other.

Danny had gone on automatic, thinking on instinct, _parry, block, thrust, cut, dodge, turn. _When Percy's sword came toward him, to where he couldn't block, he unthinkingly turned his arm intangible as he turned to avoid a slice to his side.

Thank goodness no one saw his arm go transparent.

After several minutes they were still going at it. Percy would jump in and swing at Danny, who jumped back, dodged, and blocked. This made Percy get tired faster than Danny was. Danny went on the offense when Percy faltered in a thrust. Danny jumped forward, pushing Percy back. It was all Percy could do to block the swings that were being sent his way. Finally, Percy caught Danny's hilt and tried to twist his sword and disarm Danny to end the fight, using the same technique he was taught his first summer here. Danny pulled back and Percy was caught be surprise as he leaned forward, unbalanced. Danny twisted toward him as he stumbled and hit Percy's wrist with his hilt causing Percy to drop his sword. Percy put his hands up when Danny pointed the sword at his throat.

There was a moment of silence broken only by the heavy breathing of the two boys.

"Are you sure you've only used a sword once?" Percy asked as Danny lowered his sword.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm, yeah. The only other time I used a sword was in China while I was fighting with a ghost."

Percy laughed as he picked up his sword and touched the cap to the tip of it, shrinking back down into a pen. "By Poseidon you're a natural!" Percy was grinning like crazy as he walked over to the large water jug near the group of campers that had showed up for the ghost hunting lesson.

Danny was laughing as he put his sword in his sheath, but that laughter stopped as he saw something flash in the trees out of the corner of his eyes. Frowning, Danny turned to see what it was….

….just in time to see a silver arrow flying straight to his heart.

* * *

**{1} **There is a Hephaestus cabin member named Shane. As for what he looks like and his last name, that I came up with. He's mentioned in _The Lost Hero_ when Leo is being introduced to his cabin members.

**{2} **Hope can shine even in the darkest of places.

**{3} **The way I'm imagining this is kinda like how Kirito sheathes his sword in Sword Art Online, the way it's on his back you know?

***1 **This and Danny's sentence before are Greek

***2 **German

***3 **Italian

***4 **Esperanto

***5 **French

***6 **_Otto_ to _imashita _is Japanese. The rest is Hungarian

**Cliffhanger! But you all will curse my name now. Also, 106 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!I don't know where these long chapters are coming from but y'all seem to love them!**

**School is almost over, I swearsies. It's just giving me a headache and I have to take two of my semester tests. Pre-Cal and English. Fingers crossed I don't have to take History too.**

**I didn't update this anytime soon because my softball team was in the State Tournament. Then we were in State Final. We got runner up. Sooooo close! Anyways that upset me for a few days and I was in a cabin during Memorial Weekend with no service. Sooo yeah!**

**Ectostial! Cause I know you will ask about it. In all the crossovers I've read, both weapons can hurt the monsters and ghosts or neither will hurt the other. There hasn't been, that I've read myself or heard about, a Danny Phantom Percy Jackson crossover where someone invents a new metal, weapon, or other substance that could take care of both. So I came up with the idea of Ectostial. I didn't want it to look like either celestial bronze or any ecto-weapons so I tried to think about something else it could look like. So it hit me out of the blue that it could look like sapphire blue. Pun totally intended. **

**I want to thank my 100th reviewer ChazratCYC. I also want to point out GhostPikachu for getting the Ghost Hunt reference a couple chapters ago and CupcakeFlake for getting the Psych reference also a couple chapters ago. I don't know if they were the first readers that got those references, but they were the first reviewers. **

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	11. Chapter 11- The Hunters Have Arrived

_**Percy laughed as he picked up his sword and touched the cap to the tip of it, shrinking back down into a pen. "By Poseidon you're a natural!" Percy was grinning like crazy as he walked over to the large water jug near the group of campers that had showed up for the ghost hunting lesson.**_

_**Danny was laughing as he put his sword in his sheath, but that laughter stopped as he saw something flash in the trees out of the corner of his eyes. Frowning, Danny turned to see what it was….**_

…_**.just in time to see a silver arrow flying straight to his heart.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**The Hunters Have Arrived**

* * *

Danny let instinct take over as he dodged to get out of the way. He dodged left, more falling than anything. But even with his quick actions the arrow skimmed his shoulder.

Danny fell on the ground with a yelp and everyone else in the arena turned to him. Danny scrambled to his feet and started running towards one end of the arena. A moment later the campers saw why.

More silver arrows came shooting out, landing exactly where Danny previously laid. And then continued to follow him as he ran.

"DANNY!"

He heard from behind him, but at that moment he was a little distracted by something else as he tripped over his feet and landed, somehow, on his rear skidding to a stop.

Standing about five feet in front of him was a girl that looked about 15 or 16, with spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and a faint white glow around her. The girl wore a silver parka and camouflage pants. She also wore a silver circlet on her head like a princess's tiara, which didn't match her skull earrings or her Death over Barbie T-shirt showing a little Barbie doll with an arrow through its head. She was kinda reminding him of Sam.

But the thing that really held his attention was the silver bow and arrow she had pointed straight for his face.

There was a moment of silence as they both stared each other down. Then Danny opened his mouth.

"If Walker sent you about the 5,423 years I owe him in prison...you should know that most of those rules are completely unfair and I was unjustly arrested."

The scary warrior princess in front of him raised an eyebrow, but didn't lower her bow.

"THALIA!" Both scary-girl-with-a-bow and Danny turned their heads to see Percy running at them, followed by Annabeth Tucker and Sam of course. And boy did he look mad.

"What in Hades do you think you're doing?!" He shouted as he rushed up to the girl, now dubbed Thalia.

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing? Hunting."

Danny groaned in response before Percy could retort. "Why does everyone want to hunt me!" He looked back at Thalia, "Do you want to rest my pelt at the foot of your bed too?"

Thalia's face twisted with disgust, but she still didn't lower her bow. "Sorry Perce. Believe it or not, but I'm saving your life."

Percy gave her an incredulous look as he stood in between her and Danny. Sam and Tucker were behind him helping Danny stand up. Annabeth stood beside Percy.

"Move it Kelp Head." Thalia demanded as she aimed at Danny behind her friends.

"Thalia," Attention turned to Annabeth as she spoke, "Why are you hunting Danny? You do know he's a camper here?"

Thalia shook her head. "We were sent on the hunt." She tried to get a better aim on Danny, but Percy just move in front of her again. "And we always finish a hunt."

Of course that was when Sam decided to intervene.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Sam stormed in between Percy and Annabeth and stood two feet from Thalia and her bow.

Sam put her hands on her hips. "What gives you any right to go around hunting people! It's people like you that makes me despair for humanity. Sure Danny is a clutz, and he's certainly clueless-"

"Hey!" Danny shouted in ignition. Sam ignored him.

"-but that doesn't mean he deserves to be hunted and killed! What's worse is people like you that just proudly gallop through the woods destroying the lives of innocent animals, and then bragging about the pitiful accomplishments at the next meet and greet with all those other hunters! What were you going to do? Put him in a cage and let people goggle at him as they pass by!? He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free without fear of being hunted down and used as a decoration! You should be ashamed!"

She was met with silence by the end of her rant. The campers, and Thalia, looking a little gobsmacked at the speech Sam just gave with an arrow in her face. Tucker was holding onto Danny's shoulder shaking with silent laughter, his quiver of arrows on his back. And Danny was looking a little confused.

"Umm, Sam? Is this still about me, or are you talking about Delilah again?" Danny asked.

Sam just turned and shot him a burning glare that shut his mouth, before turning back to face the shocked Thalia with her hands on her hips.

Then the campers heard hooves clattering into the arena and Chiron was greeted to the sight of a shocked Thalia with her bow pointing straight at Sam. Sam looking angry with her hands on her hips and glaring at Thalia. Percy and Annabeth standing right behind Sam, also looking shocked. Tucker, behind Percy and Annabeth, bent over slightly shaking with a hand on Danny's shoulder. And then Danny himself with a confused look on his face and one hand over his upper arm.

"Thalia, child, lower your weapon." Chiron said firmly as he walked over to the group.

Thalia finally snapped out of her shock. "Chiron. That's a monster. We were sent to hunt it. You know we always finish the hunt." She said somewhat forcefully.

Chiron sighed, "Thalia, Danny is one of our campers and a guest." He glanced at the group, "Percy, Annabeth: go to the Rec Room with Thalia, we apparently have some things to talk about. Sam, Tucker: take Danny to the Medicine Room. He's a mortal so no ambrosia or nectar." He looked to the group that was milling about watching the events unfold. "The rest of you continue with your camp activities. Hopefully this misunderstanding can be settled before the end of your new class."

Thalia looked like she was about to drop the bow. Her shoulders sagged forward and she loosened the grip she had.

Sam gave her one last glare before stomping over to her two friends. (Making sure to give Tucker a punch in the arm for laughing.) Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks with Chiron before walking over to him.

No one saw Thalia lift the bow up and draw back the drawstring until they heard a sharp _twang. _

Sam tackled Danny in time to avoid getting hit and the arrow soared past them landing with a _thunk_ in the wall where the campers were previously before they had thrown themselves out of its way.

The next few moments were a blur to the trio.

Tucker had pulled his black bow out of his pocket and had it spread into its correct shape the moment he heard the snap of the drawstring. His hands moved of their own accord as he drew out one of his sapphire arrows and notched into place, aimed at Thalia. The previous training he had with Danny before rescuing Sam from Aragon kicked in as let the arrow fly. It knocked Thalia's bow out of her surprised hands.

Tucker didn't have time to congratulate himself as Thalia sprang forward, glinting knife in hand as she lunged for Danny, who was still on the ground.

Sam leapt up to intercept her, _Mystiká _in her hands as she blocked Thalia swiping down the knife. The two blades locked together as neither girl backed down. This gave Percy and Annabeth enough time to jump to help them. Percy kicked her legs out from under Thalia while Annabeth disarmed her. Thalia landed on the ground and letting out a huff as all the air was knocked out of her. Annabeth took her knife from her and threw it a good distance away.

"Thalia what is wrong with you!?" Percy yelled as he stood up.

Thalia sat up and glared at Percy.

"Thalia," Chiron said galloping to their side, "Before you try to attack our guest again, we would like to know your reasons of this hunt."

Thalia huffed and leaned back on her arms, "We had set up camp somewhere towards the north of Wisconsin-"

The three teenage ghost hunters let out simultaneous groans of exasperation.

"-after we had just finished a hunt for Lady Artemis. Even though she has gone off on her own for something, she still talks to us. This 40 something year old guy with silver hair and a black business suit just waltzes into camp-"

"And you didn't shoot him!" Tucker cried out, "Bummer. That's still one more fruitloop left in the world!"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Tucker, I thought we went over this. Vlad is just a rich, lonely, bitter old man."

"Who needs a cat not named after my mom, an internet dating profile, and less Packers football memorial." Danny finished, then a thoughtful expression came over his face, "Although...maybe if he actually bought the team he would have less time to flirt with my mom and try to convert me to the side of evil fruitloops."

Tucker smiled as he helped his friend to his feet, mindful of the injured arm, "But look on the bright side! He has cookies!"

"So does Mom," Danny pointed out smiling, "_Sanus parte et non vives_." (And she doesn't live on the crazy side.)

_Whack!_

Danny glared at Tucker, "English. Got it."

"Wait wait wait!" Percy waves his arms around, "Do you know this man?"

Sam gave them a smirk before addressing Thalia, "Does this sound familiar?"

She put on a mock sympathy look and imitated (very badly) Vlad's pretentious voice, "Oh my dear, you simply _must_ help me. There's a monster going after poor, innocent people and you must stop him. I've tried, oh I've tried. But he evades me every time. Will you please try to rid the world of such a devious beast." She raised an eyebrow at the dark haired girl still on the ground.

Thalia closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I was set up by a man in a fancy business suit wasn't I?"

After receiving a chorus of three affirmatives, Thalia sighed, opened her eyes, and stood back up brushing herself off in the process. "_Di Immortales_ I need to check with Lady Artemis more before I go rushing off into hunts." She looked at Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "Sorry about that. He told me you were a monster going after the camp, looked like a human but isn't, has the ability to trick people into thinking you're innocent, and has the power to destroy the world and was going after demigods to feed on their energies to gain the power."

Danny blinked, "Well that's a new one." Another pause before he let out a string of curses in several different languages. "_Ce boucle de fruits connaît demi-dieux! Kiel en la Senfina Reĝlandoj ne scias pri ili !?_" (That fruitloop knows about demigods! How does he know about them?)

Sam whacked him upside the head that time. "Cool it Danny. And English please. I could only understand half of what you were saying."

Sarah Smith, the Daughter of Apollo allergic to the sun, bounces over to the trio, "As much fun as it is to watch you whack Danny upside the head, he needs to get that arm treated and wrapped if he's going to teach that lesson today."

Chiron nodded in agreement, "I was going to have his friends take him but you can Sarah." She beamed before dragging the injured Danny away, twirling her umbrella. Sam glares in their direction. Chiron turned his attention towards Thalia, "I assume the rest of the Hunters are near?"

Thalia nodded as she received her weapons, "I'll call off the hunt for a couple days. They won't like staying here but we need a few days rest before our next hunt. Ran into some freaky monsters on the way here and we have people injured."

Annabeth frowned, "What kind of monsters?" She asked curiously.

Thalia shrugged, "They were glowing, neon green octopuses that floated."

"You ran into Ecto-puses?" Tucker said as he and Sam joined the small group.

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "I think you mean, _octo_puses."

Sam shook her head, "Ecto-puses. Your weapons had no effect on them, did they? They just passed right through and sometimes the Ecto-puses went completely invisible."

Thalia nodded her affirmative. "Did no lasting damage but put us behind schedule. My sisters-in-arms weren't even hurt all that bad. They mostly tried to scare us and damage our stuff. I assume you've dealt with them before?"

"Yep!" Tucker said cheerfully, "We deal with ghosts like that everyday!"

Thalia face showed her disbelief, "Yeah. Sure. Ghosts."

"Thalia, we have much to talk about." Chiron said, "Bring the other girls into camp," he raised his voice so the other campers could hear, "The Hunters of Artemis are staying for a few days, and tonight we will have a game of Capture the Flag."

That declaration brought cheers and groans from the children and teens around them.

* * *

Danny walked back into the arena to _finally _get started on that ghost hunting lesson for the campers to find out that Tucker and Sam had already gone through half of it.

"So all that's left is the weapons training?" Danny asked wearily.

"Yep!" Tucker said brightly, throwing a backpack full of ghost hunting gear at him. "We figured you should lead that since your parents built the stuff and you know it better than anyone."

Danny made a face at them as he caught it, "You guys know it just as well as I do." But then he sighed, "Whatever. But I've got some information pertaining to the Ghost Zone and the Underworld. i know people are confused about that."

Sam nodded, "We couldn't answer any of those questions that the other campers brought up."

Danny nodded too and then walked to the middle of the arena. The Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Nike, and Poseidon (meaning just Percy) cabins were gathered around and talking excitedly. Thalia and a few of her hunters were there too. Danny smiled uneasily as attention turned to him as he walked in.

"How's the arm?" Annabeth asked him.

Danny shrugged, "Just a scratch. It'll be gone by tomorrow. Now!" He clapped his hands startling some campers who weren't paying attention. "Before we get into the weapons, I learned something about the Ghost Zone pertaining to the Underworld. And I know a lot of you were wondering about that."

The gathered cabins muttered amongst themselves and nodded their heads in agreement.

"The Ghost Zone was a part of Tartarus. It drifted away, gained its own power from ectoplasm, and eventually became something like an alternate dimension; creating its own creatures and giving forms and life to souls that are still sent there."

He dropped the backpack on the ground and rooted through, pulling out a silver and green soup thermos.

"Now onto weapons. This is the one every ghost hunter to be needs. Never go anywhere without it."

"Before you say anything," Sam drawled, standing next to Danny with a large suitcase behind her, "It's not a regular soup thermos."

"Of course not!" Tucker piped up grinning, dropping his own bag on the ground, "It has the word 'Fenton' in front of it."

Danny snorted before shaking his head, "Tucker get the Fenton Fisher please."

Tucker grabbed the thermos and shook it by his ear.

The demigods closest to the trio thought they could hear some muffled shouts coming from it.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the thermos away from the two boys. "Just get the fisher Tuck."

Tucker grumbled at the girl before grabbing a silver fishing rod out of Sam's suitcase. He groaned at the sight of the tangled, glowing blue mess of a line.

Danny snickered, "While Tuck untangles that for the _fun_ part of the lesson, I'll show you some more ghost gadgets."

Danny started digging through the pale purple backpack at his feet before frowning and just dumping the contents out of the bag. Silver and green gadgets fell with a clatter. Then he turned and did the same to Tucker's bag.

"What's this one do?" Danny looked up to see Ashayla Green pick up the Fenton Booo-merang and throw it in the opposite direction.

"No!" Danny cried out a little too late. Startled, the campers watched the silver boomerang travel a few feet before hurtling back towards Danny. Danny ducked the stupidly named tracking device and came back up with a victorious "Hah!"

Then it smacked him in the back of the head.

Grumbling and rubbing the injured spot, Danny picked it up and stuffed it in the backpack and glared and the sheepish girl.

"_That _was the Fenton Booo-merang." He said.

Sam laughed as she dumped her suitcase out to join the pile of weapons on the ground. "Ignoring the stupid name, it's original function was to track a nearby ghost's ecto-signature-"

Ashayla interrupted Sam with a gasp, "Danny's a _ghost_?!"

"What?!" Danny shrieked, looking up. "N-no! I'm not!" _'Well not completely.' _he thought to himself. "About half of my parent's inventions don't work they way they should. The Booo-merang is one of them."

Sam picked it up from there, "It just picked up on the closest energy signature when it was invented. Danny just happened to be the lucky one, and it's impossible to change the signature." Then she smirked, "At least it wasn't as bad as the Ghost Gabber."

Danny muttered darkly to under his breath and grabbed the Fenton Phones. "These are the Fenton Phones." He held a pair of the bright green headphones. "They filter out ghost noise, keep you from being hypnotized by vain rock stars-"

"-and can pass as awesome earrings." Sam said as she showed them the pair she always wore.

Danny handed them to the nearest camper, "Yeah, that too."

Sam bent down and picked up a handful of lipstick tubes. She tossed them to random campers and kept one for herself, "Fenton Laser Lipstick. Point at target," she pointed at one of the targets at the edge of the arena, "squeeze tube, and prepare yourself for one _burnt _kickback."

"Burnt?"

Sam blasted the target and turned to answer, "Stay around ghosts long enough and you pick up their lingo. One Hades of kickback. Means the same thing."

Shane held up one of the lipstick tubes, "Are these even safe to use?"

Tucker looked up from the mess in his lap to answer that. "When regular humans are hit with the lasers, it's about as safe as getting hit with a flashlight beam. It may temporarily blind you, but it won't hurt otherwise. Against ghosts it's an effective weapon that burns a ghost pretty good. Of course it's nowhere as strong as an ectobeam, but it gives you a couple seconds of breathing room. The weaker the ghost; the more harmful the blast."

"And what about demigods?" Annabeth asked, "We aren't regular mortals. Would they have any effect on us?"

Tucker blinked then got a thoughtful look on his face, "They don't work on me and Sam, but that could be because we're Legacies and have more regular human blood in us than your average demigod."

Clarisse smirked and pointed the laser at Percy.

"Woah! Wait-" Percy started before the blast hit him and he got knocked on his rear, the breath knocked out of him.

Clarisse laughed and held out a hand to help him up, "Looks like it worked."

Annabeth glared at her for a moment before looking over the dazed demigod. "To an extent. No burns, or anything harmful. Just looked like he was pushed down."

"It wasn't even a hard push was it?" Danny asked him.

Percy shook his head, both clearing and confirming the answer. "No. It probably wouldn't have even knocked me down if it hadn't of surprised me."

"Which means it would do even less to a monster," Sam pointed out, "If it works at all."

"So save it for the ghosts," Danny added before pulling out a wrist ray. "Fenton Wrist-Ray. Same as the lipstick but goes on your wrist of course. Has a limited number of shots before it heats up, but is a little more powerful than the Laser Lipstick."

"What was it you shot me with this morning when I tried to wake you up?" Percy asked curiously, looking at the pile of gadgets on the ground. For a moment he could of sworn he saw the Stoll brothers sneak in, but when he gave it another look they weren't there.

Sam dug through her pile of inventions and pulled out what looked like a mini vacuum. "The Fenton Foamer. Douses nearby creatures with sticky, slimy ectoplasm. Almost impossible to get off a ghost and just plain annoying when it gets on humans."

"Got it!" Tucker stood up on his feet holding up the, now untangled, fisher. "The Fenton Fisher! Unbreakable and unphasable, the is the perfect tool for catching and tying up ghosts. Not even full grown dragons can break the line. It's been tested."

"And just how is a fancy fishing rod a fun lesson?" Thalia asked.

Danny gestured to the goth girl, "Sam, if you would."

"It would be my pleasure. Ready Geek One?"

"Ready Goth One. Clueless One?"

"Why am I always Clueless again?"

"Not a word Tucker. Not a word." Then she opened the thermos.

"BEWA-ACH!"

Tucker shot the line at the Box Ghost as he flew out, catching and wrapping him with the line and dragging him back to the ground.

"WHO DARES TRY TO CAPTURE THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny stepped into his line of vision.

"Oh. _You._" Box Ghost glares at the hybrid.

"Hello Boxy. I want to propose a deal with you."

Box Ghost struggled against the line as a talked with Danny. "What could the hal-"

"Ghost Law 372." Danny cut off before he could finish his sentence.

Box Ghost stopped struggling and looked up to see all the open-mouthed teens around them. "Fine. Fine. Now what do you want."

"Uh two things actually. Do you know what demigods are?"

Box Ghost froze and looked at Danny with a little fear in his eyes. "The godlings? Yes. I heard Pandora have lunch with a few dead ones. That and most of her monsters in her maze are the lost souls of Greek and Roman monsters that somehow missed Tartarus after being destroyed by them. Why?"

"Just teaching a camp full of demigods about ghosts. How does Plasmius know about them? That's one of the things I need."

The Box Ghost looked at him with wide eyes, then looked at the campers surrounding them. "Uhh, he shouldn't. Not many ghosts know. Only ghosts that talk to Pandora quite often should know. All of Athens knows because they live there. As do the Ancients and the Observants. I'm sure Fright Knight knows seeing as Pariah knew, and Pariah only knew because they posed a threat to him when he reigned. Ghost Writer knows cause he's required to write about the heroes of each age and demigods come up quite a lot."

"And you know cause you work for Pandora." Tucker pointed out.

"CORRECT GEEKY ONE! Ghosts tend to keep ones of-" Box Ghost paused and gestured to Danny with his head, "-_your kind_ away from certain subjects. I don't know how Plasmius knows but he most likely doesn't believe it. Most beings need proof of the godlings to believe in them. Now what is this _deal_ you spoke of?"

"Right. Some I'm in New York for the rest of the week. I have no way of sending you back to the Ghost Zone till I get home seeing as my parents haven't perfected the Fenton Mini Proto-Portal. I know you want to get back to Lunch Lady. I'm willing to let you go IF, you help me with this class for today and today only. So long as you don't bother me again, I won't put you back into Thermos."

Box Ghost looked at him with narrowed eyes "And if I refuse to?"

Sam smiled sweetly, "I'll practice with my Fenton Saber on you before stuffing you in _my _Thermos with Skulker and Youngblood. Then I'll play kickball with it while you three are inside together."

"Well when you put it that way...I, THE BOX GHOST, SHALL HELP YOU AND THE PITIFUL SIDEKICKS TEACH THE GODLINGS TO FEAR MY POWER! BEWARE!"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks Boxy."

"So you're a ghost?" Thalia said shoving her way forward till she stood in front of the Box Ghost. "What all can you do?"

Box Ghost got a smug look on his face. "I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER ALL THING CARDBOARD AND _SQUARE_! YOU WILL ALL TREMBLE IN FEAR FROM THE MIGHT OF MY _POWER_!"

"Don't forget the bubble wrap." Tucker piped up.

The Box Ghost nodded his head, "And the occasional BUBBLE WRAP OF _DOOM!_"

The Box Ghost laughed as manically as he could. Thalia looked unimpressed.

"Yeah. Bubble wrap. I'm trembling in my boots."

The Box Ghost's face lit up in victory.

An hour later, all the campers had a basic understanding of how to use the standard ghost hunting gear, as well as the differences and abilities of most ghosts. They had left the arena to go do some of their normal activities. Danny, Tucker, and Sam headed towards the rock climbing wall to try their luck with it. Annabeth, some of her siblings, and some of the Hephaestus cabin had rushed to examine the weapons that the trio let them borrow. Percy was forcibly volunteered to be the one to let the Box Ghost go.

As Percy untangled the line, a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Boxy?" He asked using the same nickname Danny used.

"What is it sea godling? I thought the class was over?" Box Ghost grumbled.

"Eh, I was curious. What's Ghost Law 372?"

Percy didn't see the mischievous smirk cross the Box Ghost's face. "It's a law stating that we can't give away any private, personal, or secret information about _any species_ of ghosts that interact with humans and mortals on a daily basis unless they are informed by the ghost themselves."

"Then why would-" Percy finally untangled the line and the Box Ghost flew cackling madly.

"-Danny be concerned with it." He finished lamely. Percy shook his head as he thought to himself.

"They're hiding something."

* * *

Grover was walking around the camp borders, looking through random reports from the satyrs when he bumped into someone.

He dropped his leaves, apologizing as he picked them up.

When he heard laughing, he looked up into the smiling familiar face of Rachel Elizabeth Dare in her school uniform with her cloak under her arm. She bent down to help him, "It's ok Goat Boy. Anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Grover straightened up and shrugged, "A flying, green, ghost robot with his head on fire interrupted dinner a several days ago."

Rachel blinked and looked at him, "Ghost robot?"

Grover nodded as he trotted back down the hill, Rachel following him as she put on her cloak.

"Yep."

"How'd that turn out?" Rachel inquired as she latched the cloak at her shoulders.

"The full story? A mortal teenager about Percy's age fell out of the sky and landed on Percy's dinner. The robot preceded to pick him up by the shirt and talk about putting his pelt on the wall-"

"Ew." Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Grover nodded, "Yeah. Our reaction too. Then a goth girl shot him with a green laser. A boy wearing a red beret hacked into his suit using a price of technology. The other boy reached into his head and pulled out a green talking blob and goth girl sucked the blob into a thermos."

Rachel looked at him blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Hahaha, geez. And I thought this camp couldn't get any weirder."

Grover laughed with her. "And you haven't even heard the full story yet. It gets better."

"How."

"Adults in bright orange jumpsuits and flying mutant sausages. " he said before telling the whole story.

By the time he finished, they had walked all the way down to the cabins. This is where they saw a laughing Connor and Travis being chased by a pink colored, _very angry _Sam.

Grover looked at the Hermes brothers slightly worried. "I have a feeling that they won't show up for dinner."

Danny came walking up to him, gasping, with a winded Percy right next to him. "You're right -_gasp_\- about -_gasp_\- that."

"Does she...ever get tired," Percy asked leaning on the Zeus cabin. "Hey Red."

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Heard you had an interesting dinner a couple days ago."

Percy snorted, "Yeah that's one word for it."

Rachel noticed the blue-eyed boy next to him and she stuck out her hand, "Hi! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Camp's part time oracle."

Danny smiled, "Though I have no idea what that means, I'm Danny Fenton." As soon as he grabbed her hand, she collapsed.

"Gah!" Danny jumped back, surprised, and Percy and Grover caught her as she fell.

She opened her eyes to reveal glowing green orbs and green smoke poured from her mouth and circled around her. Then she spoke in a voice that sounded like hissing snakes and sent shivers down Danny's back.

_**"The one of balance, sent by time,  
"Will lead a hero group of nine.**_

_**"A dragon who has lost his mind,  
"His black bride never will he find.**_

_**"Truth is too easy to bend,**_

_**"But comes to light with faith in friends.**_

_**"The girl never born will find her light,  
"Her soul finally free to fly.**_

_**"A fool with monsters at his call,**_

_**"Only trust will cause his fall."**_

Her eyes closed once more before she opened them and looked at their shocked faces. "What'd I say?"

"I'm guessing an oracle has something to do with telling the future huh?" Danny asked, looking warily at the red headed girl.

She gave a small laugh as the two boys helped her stand, "Yeah. I have the Oracle of Delphi spirit in me. Just going around spouting green smoke and rhyming prophecies of the future."

Danny adopted thoughtful look, "Delphi...Delphi. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Famous person who told the future back in ancient times?" Grover asked him.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed pointing a finger at Rachel. "The original Oracle of Delphi! She was one of the few humans Clockwork gave the gift of Future Sight to. Same as he did with some dude named Phineas and with those twins over in the Manhattan Burroughs a few years back."

The three that were standing with him looked confused.

"_What?_" They chorused.

"No. Never mind." Percy waved him off, "Explain later. We've got to tell Chiron about the prophecy."

* * *

**Languages in order - Latin, French, Esperanto**

**Umm, whoops? Oh I can't believe I did that. I've left you guys hanging on a cliffhanger for over a month, as one **_random reader_ **was nice enough to point out. Excuses? Blame my sister. She got our phones shut off for using too much cellular data and I could only write once I got wifi. Which isn't very often. This also meant I couldn't **_**read**_ **other fics or **_**reply **_ **to reviews I got. Another excuse is that, oh my Clockwork, Thalia did **_**NOT **_**want to be written. She battled me through that whole scene.**

**To make up for it, hopefully, I give you a 5300 word chapter! A whole 14 pages on Google Docs! (I don't count Author's Notes) And I've already started on the next one. Whoo! Whoo! And a PROPHECY! Oooooooooo….We're really developing some plot now.**

**Now I know a lot of you were confused and curious as to where Danny got his cool language ability from. I'm just going to go ahead and tell you, but I will weave it into my story at one point. As Clockwork's apprentice, Danny goes around helping him in different timelines. Some of which take place where English is not a common language. So he's always had it but didn't actually know it. It all seemed like English to him. (I honestly think that it's one of Clockwork's power to be able to do that because in the Season 3 episode '**_**Infinite Realms'**_**, they go to Ancient Rome and Asia, yet we can understand what they're saying despite them having completely different languages. (Fun fact: This is the first episode that shows Vlad's cat, Maddie, who he plays chess with.) Clockwork might have had a hand in that. **_McGwee _**actually got the closest when they sent in a review saying that Danny's sword gave him the power. Close, but it was more like it unlocked the power he already had which before he only used when he helped Clockwork and traveled in time. Clockwork works in mysterious ways. :)**

**I had to go back and reread all the reviews just to get all the points I need to cover cause honestly? I had forgotten the earlier ones. **_CupcakeFlake_ **pointed out that Percy acted kinda like Luke when Luke sparred with Percy for the first time. Whoops. Didn't mean to do that. **

_FallingNarwhals: _**Could I have used Ectorainium or other Anti-Ghost elements? I could have. Except for two things: I wanted Danny to be able to handle the weapons as I said in my PM. I want him to be able to use the Ectostial himself. Also, it seemed kinda overused and a little cliche to use them. I wanted to do something different. Combine two major weapon materials of the worlds and combine them like I'm combining the two fandoms. Sorta symbolic y'know. **

_LuffyLover: _**Don't know why I didn't PM you but, not all of the GZ ghosts are Greek. They just have an ancestry of being from the pit of Tartarus. It's kinda like America and England. The Thirteen Colonies were formed by England, but they eventually broke off and became their own country. Although the whole Skulker-Orion thing sounds cool. I just don't think it will be a part of **_**this**_ **story.**

**As always, PM me if you want to know Pandora's Backstory. Questions, comments, reviews, criticisms, and/or flames are entirely welcome!**

**I'm going to spoil you and give y'all a heads up about the next chapter. Ready?**

**Greedy dragons; capture the flag Campers vs. Hunters (Phantom style); a new black wearing, sword-toting, dead raising problem; and a surprise visit by one AWEsome ghost.**

**Can't wait? Me neither! But,**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**

**AND A HAPPY LATE 4TH OF JULY FOR AMERICA!**

**(I got to blow things up. WOO! :D)**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1- Meetings

**Chapter 12**

**Part 1**

**Meetings of a Difficult Sort**

* * *

The air bit his eyes as he flew towards New York. The sinking sun cast bloody glares as he flew high above the ground, where no one could see him.

'_Mine_.'

How dare they take what's his. She's _his_. No one else's. No no no. He must take her back. Yes. **Yes**.

'_Mine. She's mine. Get her back. Mine. She's mine._'

His wing joints strained under the pull off the wind as he rose higher. The necklace on his chest burned with hate and anger, fueling the strength running through his bones and helping him fly faster. Never has it burned as much as it did now.

'_He took her. He took her no. No no no. She's mine not his. Must get her back. Take mine back._'

The red eyes that used to hold coldness, lust, hate, and the wisdom that comes with running kingdoms had changed. No longer did they hold coldness or wisdom. All they held was hate. Hate mixed with a madman's stare.

'_I will burn it all. Burn it all till she's mine. No no no. He will burn. He will burn for taking what's mine. Mine. My bride._'

Smoke drifted from his nostrils at the thought of burning him. Burning them all. Burning the world till she was back at his side.

His angry, hate-filled roar tore through the sky. Birds scattered from the trees in the forest under him. Deer ran, rabbits hid. Not even the bugs made a noise out of pure fear.

'MINE!'

* * *

"-visited the St. Louis Arch before. Ended up setting fire to it and Percy jumped off the top from a hole he made in it, but it was wonderful."

"That was your first quest right? I've gone up it once before too. The view was spectacular but their wasn't that much room to view it."

"I know right? Personally, I would have made the windows bigger. That and a see through floor. You can't really appreciate the height and the view with those little windows."

"Kind of like at the Grand Canyon? The way it arches out over the river so you can see down better?"

"Yeah and-"

"Did you hear?"

Sam and Annabeth jumped when Martha suddenly spoke up behind them. (Sam had finally found the Stoll brothers, and they were currently missing. The color had faded out some but she was still a faint baby pink.) Annabeth skittered backwards a couple steps before asking warily, "Hear what?"

Martha hummed, "I last saw them on the Hermes cabin. Oh your boyfriend got himself a prophecy."

"Percy got a prophecy?" Annabeth asked from several feet away.

"You can relax, the spiders aren't around here at the moment." Annabeth relaxed a little and stepped forward. "I've heard the red ones are better than yellow. Personally I prefer blue but I don't eat them. No no, not Percy. Sam's boyfriend."

Sam sputtered, "I don't have a boyfriend!"

Martha looked genuinely surprised, "Danny's not your boyfriend? Well you might want to tell other people that. Half the camp seems to think that and the Aphrodite and Nike cabins has even opened up a betting pool. Nike's children always have been rather competitive. Though it's nothing compared to the rivalry between the Nemesis campers and the Tyche campers."

Sam groaned, "_Another_ betting pool? And I thought the one at school was bad enough."

Tucker came walking up to the group, a box full of sparkling sapphire-colored weapons and pieces in his arms. "Don't forget the town-wide one, the one running at Nasty Burger, two at the mall, and even a smaller one running into Elmerton and the other surrounding cities." Tucker sat the box down at his feet and grinned at them.

The three girls stared at him, Martha occasionally speaking out to some creature around them. "I only knew about the one at school!" Sam cried out the same time Annabeth asked, "The whole town?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah. Even the principal and teachers at school have placed bets in. The only ones I think haven't participated in any of them are Sam's parents."

Martha hid a smile behind her hand, "Does that mean _Danny's_ parents have placed bets?"

Sam's face turned pinker than it already was as the others laughed. "Oh yeah. In fact I think that they started one at the mall." Sam groaned into her hands before changing the subject.

"So what's this about a prophecy?" She asked, somewhat loud.

Tucker stopped laughing and perked up, "Prophecy? What prophecy? Who got a prophecy?"

"Well apparently Danny," Sam gave a meaningful glance at Martha, "Who is _not_ my boyfriend."

Martha waved her hand dismissively, "I don't think there are any chickens around. And really, you two _should_ be together. It's like Silena and Beckendorf all over again. Anyways Percy, Danny, Grover, and Rachel are talking to Chiron in the Big House. I'm coming, I'm coming. They'll fill you in." She started walking in the direction of the woods before looking back to them, "Oh, Thalia has been looking for Sam. Says she wants to talk to her about something." Then she walked off.

Sam narrowed her eyes and grumbled under her breath. Maybe under better circumstances, she and Thalia would be best friends. However Sam was still sore about the whole trying to kill Danny thing.

Tucker frowned before picking the box full of Ectostial up. "I've got some work to do. Let me know what happens, 'kay?" Sam nodded her affirmative and he headed towards the arts and crafts center.

Sam sighed and rubbed her forehead, "We've barely been here a full day and Danny is already getting into so much trouble."

Annabeth nudged her friend in the side with her elbow. "That's another thing our black-haired boys share besides looks and attitude: a penchant for getting into trouble easily."

Sam smirked, fingering the dagger at her side, "Yeah. Now let's hope they keep the luck of getting out of it too." They shared a laugh before walking in the opposite direction, heading towards the Big House.

"Who's Rachel?"

* * *

Percy, Danny, Grover, and Rachel had just walked up the steps of the Big House when Annabeth and Sam caught up to them. Rachel went inside with a wave to Annabeth as Sam punched Danny in the arm.

"_Ow_!" Danny cried out as he rubbed his sore shoulder, where a bruise just had to be forming. He looked at the goth girl accusingly. "What was that for?!"

"For getting yourself into trouble." She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Danny pouted, "It's not my fault. Trouble just seems to like me."

"But a prophecy? You have heard how some of them turn out, right?" Annabeth asked.

Danny's face twisted into a grimace. "Yeah. Percy and Grover told me _all about_ the kinds of things that happen as the result of prophecies."

"But this one didn't sound too bad," Grover added, still looking through satyr reports. "It sounded better than any of the prophecies Percy's been a part of."

Percy had to agree with that, "And there's a dragon in it."

Danny's eyes widened and he froze, "'_A dragon who has lost his mind, his black bride never will he find._' Sam!" He turned to the girl and started to speak rapidly in a language the others didn't know.

"_Dora vizitis min hieraŭ vespere antaŭ Box Ghost venis. Ŝi estis rakontanta al mi kiel Aragon eskapis kaj estis ankoraŭ penas trovi vin. La sola problemo estis Aragon finfine perdis lin. Li ne plu en sana menso._"(Dora visited me last night before The Box Ghost came. She was telling me how Aragon escaped and was still trying to find you. the only problem was Aragon has finally lost it. He's no longer in his right mind.)

Before Percy could smack Danny on the back of the head thinking he slipped into a different language accidentally again, Sam started to respond just as rapidly in the same lounge, eyes wide with shock.

"Danny! _Kial vi ne informis nin pli frue! Ne gravas, vi probable forgesis. Sed ĉu vi vere pensas Aragon venus tuta vojo al New York simple provi kaj trovi min?_" (Why didn't you tell us earlier! Never mind, you probably forgot. But do you really think Aragon would come all the way to New York just to try and find me?) Sam looked both shocked, angry, and sceptical - something Percy didn't think was possible of mixing on a human face.

Danny looked a little helpless and his eyes held pity in them for whatever they were talking about. He quietly said, "Sam, _li ne estas en sana prudento. Dora venis krias al Mi en la nokto provante averti al mi pri li. Mi ne scias ĉu li povis savi ĉi tiu tempo._" (Sam, he isn't in his right mind. Dora came crying to me in the middle of the night to warn me about him. I don't think he can be saved this time.)

Sam covered her mouth with her hand and looked down mournfully, thankfully switching back to English. "No one deserves that kind of fate, not even sexist pigs like him."

Danny sighed, he too switching back to English, "And with how he is now, he will be all the more dangerous. Please be careful, you know-"

Sam interrupted him, "I know Danny. I'll keep an eye out."

"What are you guys talking about?" Percy asked them incredulously.

Danny and Sam snapped their heads to look at the campers who they had forgot were standing there. Sam waved them off, "We'll tell you in a minute, when we talk to Chiron."

The three campers exchanged looks and crossed their arms, frowning at the two. "Sounds like you know something about the prophecy Danny got."

Danny looked down at his feet saying quietly, "From what I heard I know quite a bit. It wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with something like this."

Annabeth sighed, relaxing her shoulders, "Let's go talk to Chiron."

Ten minutes later they were sitting at a ping pong table surrounded by many bored ADHD teenagers. Wasn't that a combination?

Will Solace (Cabin 7 Counselor), Thalia, and the Counselor of Cabin 17 (He couldn't remember her name) were in a fierce accuracy competition concerning ping pong balls and a tiger head that liked sausages. Percy got distracted when Pollux (Cabin 12) and Butch (Cabin 14) started seeing how many pencils could fit in the sleeping Clovis' (Cabin 15) nose. Apparently it was done often as they were trying to beat a record. Katie Gardner (Cabin 4) was yelling at Drew Tanaka (Cabin 10) and Lou Ellen (Cabin 20) for something concerning misplaced fingers, magic hair brushes, and stolen noses. Clarisse and Jake Mason, his arm in a sling and soot covering his face (Cabin 9) had a lighter and a first aid kit. When something started smoking, Annabeth calmly grabbed a nearby glass and doused the attempted fire. Rachel walked around to talk with the still slightly pink Sam who was ignoring the distracted Danny. (How could so many pencils fit in one nose?) Connor and Travis Stoll were _still_ currently missing.

Chiron came walking in, calmly saying, "Will, Thalia, Sabe please stop shooting the ping pong balls. Pollux I believe 15 pencils are more than enough for the human nose. Lou Ellen, replace Drew's fingers. Drew, change Lou Ellen's hair back to normal. Jake I believe you've had enough incidents with fire so please put up the lighter. Thank you Clarisse for returning the soaked First Aid kit back. Now on to the meeting." He paused, "Also has anyone seen Connor and Travis?"

Heads turned to Sam, who had a neutral expression on her face. "I'm sure they'll show up eventually." She said nonchalantly.

Honestly Danny was surprised at how well Chiron was handling all the hyper demigods. He would have ectoblasted at least one of them by now. Who knows what Lancer would have done if they were in his class.

After the demigods (somewhat) settled, Rachel spoke up.

"Our guest ghost getter Danny got a prophecy."

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yep," Danny said, popping the 'p' for emphasis, "I go to introduce myself to Rachel after chasing a pink Sam around and as soon as I touch her hand she starts spewing green smoke and words of doom."

Various campers snorted and stifled laughter behind their hands at Danny's eloquent description.

Percy shrugged, "It really didn't sound like that bad of a prophecy. I've certainly gotten worse."

Chiron asked, "So what did the prophecy say?"

"'_The one of balance sent by time, will lead a hero group of nine._'" Percy started before Grover continued.

"'_A dragon who has lost his mind, his black bride never will he find. Truth is too easy to bend, but comes to light with faith in friends._'" He paused obviously unsure about the last lines so Danny continued for him.

"'_The girl never born will find her light, her soul finally free to fly. A fool with monsters at his call, only trust will cause his fall._'"

There was a short silence around the table as campers digested this bit of information.

"Well that didn't sound too bad at all." Will remarked, looking thoughtful. "That has got to be one of the most light-hearted prophecies I've ever heard."

Percy gave him an _I-know-right_ kind of look and said, "_It sounds infinitely better than 'And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul cursed blade shall reap_'. I mean, why can't all prophecies be like this? At least it still has a general confusingness that all prophecies have."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know. It sounds pretty straightforward. Trusting friends will help complete this quest and keep the bad guys from putting us against each other. There will be nine heroes, lead by someone sent by time…." She turned to Danny, "You were the one who got the prophecy and isn't your mentor the ghost of time?"

Danny felt like shrinking in his seat as all of the gazes focused on him. Instead he just rubbed the back of his neck. "Um...yeah? But I wasn't exactly sent here by him. Unless this is another one of his lessons and he's not going to tell me if it is or not unless I either pass or fail. Annnnnnd I'm getting off track."

"But what about the whole balance thing?" Clarisse asked waving a hand in his general direction.

Danny played with a loose string from his shirt and gave them a small, nervous smile, "As I've said before, my job as Clockwork's apprentice is to help him with odd jobs he is given by the Observants. The main jobs he's given me usually center around capturing wayward ghosts that fly through natural portals between here and the Ghost Zone. Natural portals, of course, don't like being stable or predictable so you _might_ end up back on Earth….in the year 1102. And usually not where you started either. So ghosts fly through the random portals popping out in a wrong time or even different timelines and Clockwork sends me to get them and prevent major disasters."

"Well how much damage can a ghost do?" Thalia asked.

Danny tapped his chin, thinking, "Well, say a ghost with an obsession that centers around technology and electricity fell through a random portal into the middle of the Trojan War. Several things could happen. Being a ghost of the future, he would know how the battle turned out and could decide to change that. They could torch the horse outside the gate instead of bringing it in and partying. Then how would the battle turn out?" Danny paused as he looked at the pale, curious, and thoughtful faces around the table. "It wouldn't be good and would be a major change to the timeline upsetting balance. Not only is it damaging to the timeline but also to the ghost himself. Ghost obsessions are a ghost's greatest strength and greatest weakness. Being unable to satisfy that obsession, the ghost will eventually fade into Oblivion. It's a lengthy and painful way to be sent there." He blinked and then rolled his eyes, "Annnnnnnd….I'm off track again. Sorry."

Jake still looked a little confused, "So the whole 'balance' thing..."

Danny shrugged, "A nickname the ghosts gave me. _Gustos Libra_. It's Latin for the Keeper of Balance. I go around keeping balance in the timelines for Clockwork while still managing a somewhat normal life at home. Apparently studying under Clockwork gives me a lot of respect in the GZ, even though I'm mortal. Also, I'm apparently going to lead eight others in a huge battle against a fool with an army of monsters."

The demigods around the table muttered agreements before Butch asked, "What about that dragon and his bride?"

Annabeth pointed a finger at Danny accusingly, "You said you'd explain what that was about. It sounded like you knew the dragon."

"Story time~" Sam sang elbowing Danny lightly.

"Well you get to be the storyteller," Danny muttered as he slid down in his seat, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes.

"So in our freshman year, when we were fourteen, there was this big pageant at our school. The _Miss Teenage Happy Princess Pageant._" Several people around the table wore horrified and disgusted looks at the name, "Every single girl signed up, including me but for different reasons."

Danny snorted, "Yeah to express your disgust for it, which me and Tuck still don't get by the way."

"Anyway, Danny was picked as a judge when he fell on the stage. This got him major popularity points around the school, as well as Tucker. In the meantime, all the girls participating in the pageant went through some rigorous training-"

"Which Sam failed at." Danny interrupted, "If the fangs and collisions said anything about it."

Sam glared at him irritably, "Do you want me to tell the story or not?!" She snapped before continuing, "Well I started noticing something weird about the pageant director Dora Mattingly. Mainly the part where I accidently stepped on her foot with my combat boots and she sprouted a forked tongue and slitted eyes. Of course I try to tell Danny this but he was a little _distracted_." She shot him a pointed look.

Danny raised his hands up defensively, "Sam, seriously. I was fourteen, obsessed with becoming popular, and had girls practically eating out of my hand. They did my homework and baked cookies! Cut a guy some slack."

Percy nodded his head in agreement, "That _is_ a good reason to be distracted." Annabeth smacked his shoulder.

"Whatever. Before the pageant started, I may have eavesdropped on a conversation between her and her brother; I found her begging his forgiveness while he yelled at her for nearly blowing her cover as a ghost. This was the point where I realized she was that ghost dragon from earlier in the year. She owns a necklace that turns the owner into a dragon when they get mad-"

"Which Sam knows from experience." Danny interrupted yet again.

"_Oh for the love of all things frozen_!" Sam roared as she turned to possibly strangle her friend.

Danny yelped (very manly mind you) as Sam turned her rage against him and he fell out of his seat. He let out some colorful curses in various languages and Percy smacked the back of his head exclaiming "English!" while several other demigods let out whoops of laughter.

Sam snarled and most of the demigods there imagined steam coming from her ears. It didn't help that she was still a faint pink.

"If you interrupt me _one more time_…" she said in a threatening, dangerously low voice, "I _will_ make good on that threat from two weeks ago."

Danny paled and nodded weakly as he sat back in his chair, leaning further away from Sam then he was earlier.

She nodded once in satisfaction and sat down, mentally noting she never realized she had stood up in the first place.

"Now," she said in a much perkier voice, "She owns a necklace that turns the wearer into a dragon when they get mad. She caught me eavesdropping and told me what this pageant was really about and forced me to finish it. Now, as I'm trying _so_ _subtly_ to inform Danny that Dora was a ghost, I end up just shouting it out at the end of the goth haiku I recited as my talent." She shook her head muttering "Clueless" under her breath.

Danny decided to pick up from there. "Sooooo….as soon as Sam let me know _that_ bit of information I go chasing after her yelling her name and not realizing that Lancer (our teacher) had asked me to pick out a winner."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "So you said 'Sam', not realizing that you just unintentionally declared her the winner?"

Danny looked sheepish at the observation, "Umm...yes?"

Annabeth shook her head, much like Sam had, "Unbelievable. So what exactly was the pageant for?"

Sam made a face. The kind of face that you make when you find something disgusting on the sandwich you were about to eat. (Like a spider or a dirty sock) "So her brother, Aragon, is a ghost too if that wasn't obvious enough. He's a king of some medieval land in the GZ where he froze time so it couldn't move forward. He's a sexist, annoying, power-seeking, hateful, no good son of a-"

"We-get-it!" Danny quickly interrupted, yet again. Sam decided to let that one go.

"Well, yeah, you get the point. So he wanted something no other ghost has ever had: a human bride."

Eyes widened around the narrowed her eyes, "So he used the pageant as a way to pick his perfect bride and when you were picked as the winner…."

Sam scowled, "As soon as Dora put the winner's crown on my head I was teleported to the castle where I was jumped by the ladies-in-waiting." She shuddered, "The dresses they put on me are worse than the ones my mother tries to force on me."

Danny hesitantly patted Sam's shoulder as he continued his point of view, "So yeah. That happened. Me and Tucker made a break for it 'cause all those other girls were looking a little murderous. Skipping the chase and escape, me and Tuck grabbed my parent's Specter Speeder and headed into the Ghost Zone. We eventually found it when the ship suddenly lost power and crashed into a forest. Since time didn't move there, technology doesn't work. Skipping some, ehh, embarrassing moments. Me and Tuck managed to break into the castle in disguise and rescue Sam!"

Sam shot him an incredulous look, "You didn't rescue me! Seriously, he was this close-" she held her thumb and index finger an inch apart to make a point, "-to removing the crown and you come bursting in, grab me, and drag me straight into the forcefield keeping me in there. Thanks to you guys the jerk got jealous and changed his mind about letting me go!"

Danny grinned sheepishly, "Alright. That's true. But how were me and Tuck supposed to know about your plan?"

"What plan?" Came from one of the demigod campers around the table. Danny and Sam weren't paying enough attention to know who asked it.

Danny rolled his eyes and Sam said, "While I was in the castle, I managed to give Dora a pep talk. She was just as much a prisoner as I was. I planted the seeds of female rebellion in her mind. Once I was left alone to get dressed for my-" she made a face, "-ugh- wedding, I grabbed the nearby ink, scissors, and some simple body armor." She suddenly grinned with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I think gothic vampire warrior princess were the words Danny and Tuck used when we told Jazz the story." Danny nodded beside her. "Well after the boys got Aragon jealous, he turned into a ghost dragon with the power of his amulet. Getting to the point, Danny fought Aragon, was winning, got knocked unconscious, I gave Dora another pep talk, she rebelled against her brother by turning into a dragon and fighting him, giving Danny enough time to wake up and grab the amulet off his neck. Once he was reverted back to human, the guards threw him in prison and Dora got rid of the clouds preventing time from moving forward. Aragon is of course terribly angry at Danny and his sister Dora for rebelling against him and still wants me as his bride."

Danny decided to jump in again, "What me and Sam were talking about earlier is how Dora came and visited me last night. She came to tell me that Aragon had gone crazy, that he wasn't in his right mind, and had escaped from the dungeons. Dora thought he might come after Sam and us again. After hearing that prophecy, I know he will."

Realization dawned on the faces around the table and mutterings sprung up around. Chiron stomped his hooves once it started getting out of hand. "Is there anything else in the prophecy that you recognise?"

Danny opened his mouth, but hesitated. Finally he said slowly, "I..._might_ know what the 'girl never born' lines mean. _Might_." he emphasized. "But as for everything else I'm as clueless as you all." He shrugged.

Clovis yawned as he woke up, "So where you going for the quest?" He murmured sleepily.

Danny gave him a confused look, "Going?"

"Well yeah. That's what this meeting is about." Clarisse gave him a _duh_ kind of look, "We sit around trying to figure out what the prophecy means, vote if they go or not, then send them off. Now we just got to figure out where you have to go."

"He's not going anywhere." Sam said, crossing her arms, "Sounds like the quest is coming to him."

Disagreements and arguments suddenly sprung up around the table, slowly getting louder and more out of hand before Chiron stomped his hooves for quiet again.

"I agree with Sam," Annabeth said once it was quiet enough. "Nothing in the prophecy specifically states that he will be going to a certain place like most other prophecies.¨

"Seriously?" Jake protested, "With every other quest they were sent somewhere!"

"This isn't a normal quest." Percy spoke up next to his girlfriend, "For one thing, you guys must have forgotten that Danny is still mortal. He's not a half-blood like us." ***1**

Demigods around the table did a double-take. Will open and closed his mouth a couple times before saying, "You're right. I totally forgot Danny was mortal."

Jake slapped his forehead, "How could we forget _that_?"

"You're not a half-blood?" Thalia asked incredulously, "This whole time I thought you were!" Danny shrugged.

Annabeth waved her hand in the air to stop anymore questions, "We're getting off track. Danny do you accept the quest?" She looked at him.

Danny grinned, "'Course. Sounds like fun."

She nodded once, "Good. The other eight won't be revealed for a while, I hope, and you won't be going anywhere. Just stay here and prepare with the rest of us. You and the other eight can deal with the prophecy as it comes."

Danny grinned even wider, "Awesome. That's what I do anyway."

"Are we all in agreement?" Chiron finally asked.

Despite protests from earlier, every demigod said yes.

* * *

Danny fiddled with the straps on his breast plate. Tucker, finally figuring out his, clasped the last strap with a victorious shout. Danny groaned and continued struggling. Sam was already dressed for battle with the helmet on, dagger sheathed by her side, and breast plate strapped together. She rolled her eyes at the two before helping Danny with his.

She tugged at a strap near his shoulder, "Honestly Danny, you fight ghosts everyday, are apprenticed under the ghost of all time, and are now learning how to fight monsters and you can't even strap a piece of simple armor on?"

He gave her a sheepish look as she fixed one of the straps going around his waist, "I don't exactly wear armor for that stuff. All of the things that can stab me usually just go right through."

Sam huffed as she fixed the last strap on his other shoulder, before grabbing the edges of the armor and jerking it straight. "That's no reason you shouldn't have learned how to do something as simple as this. Especially with all that time spent around Pandora and the Princess. As well as your random trips into the past."

He smiled goofily at her, "I've only worn armor once and it was to rescue you during the beauty pageant incident. And it kinda just went right over my head. Slip on armor. Patent pending." Sam rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah but you really need the armor this time, with all the new Ectostial weapons being tried out tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything." Sam shook her head.

"Um hello? Half-ghost? Ghost powers? Weapons able to harm ghosts? Any of this getting to you?"

A look of understanding dawned on his face as his mouth formed a small 'o'. "Oh. That makes sense. But are you sure they can hurt me?"

The sound of a camera clicking interrupted their chat and they both turned their heads to see a smug Tucker holding up his PDA towards them. "I think his chest plate is good Sam. You can let go of it now, unless you're afraid it will fall off."

They both blushed as Sam quickly released the piece of armor she hadn't realized she had been holding as they talked.

"But anyways dude...Jake, Shane, and Harley were talking to me about the properties of Celestial Bronze when I first came to the cabin before I started on my individual project. It's the only metal (well not anymore thanks to my geniusness) that can dispel monsters right?" The other two nodded. "But turns out if you swing it through a full blown human or mortal or whatever you want to call them, it passes through like Danny going through the girl's locker room." Sam's eyes widened and she turned a scathing glare towards a flustered Danny.

"Th-that was one time!" He protested, "Ok twice but it was like a month after the Lunch Lady incident and I've never done it any other time, I swear by my thermos!"

Tucker grinned, "Chill Sam. It's like a rite of passage of manhood for a teenager to break into a girl's locker room. But anyways you get the point right? It won't harm them. The same way normal human weapons won't hurt a monster." Danny edged away from Sam's still burning glare and nodded his understanding to Tucker.

"But I think demigods are on the same level of balance as a half-ghost is. Or maybe I should say demi-ghost now huh?" Blank faces met his poor humor. "Fine. Be that way. So demigods are like halfas: they're a mixture of both immortal blood and regular human blood. Half and half equally. One foot in each world. So they can be hurt by both regular weapons and Celestial Bronze weapons. Theoretically, Ectostial shouldn't be harmful to humans considering it's made from two substances that won't hurt them. No way to test this seeing as no one wants to be a test subject to see if they can be stabbed with a sword or not. Also theoretically, since both substances can harm you, a combination of the two would be able to wound you the way it would wound a regular ghost or monster. Even if intangible."

"Alright that makes sense." Danny nodded. "So I need to add Ectostial on my list of 'Don't get stabbed with'."

Sam raised an eyebrow, "You actually have a list for that?"

Danny smiled cheerfully throwing an arm around each of his friends shoulders as they walked to the large group of battle-ready ADHD demigods. "Yep! Soul Shredder is on it along with porcupine needles, regular needles, anything that comes from Vlad or Skulker, and my sister's pencils. I also have an 'Avoid at all costs' list. A 'Destroy when I get a chance' list. A 'Steal from parents when they aren't looking' list. And also an 'I'll get around to cleaning that in a minute' list."

Tucker and Sam laughed with Danny as they made it to the restless teenagers.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked as they walked up beside him and Annabeth, the latter of whom was plotting a plan of attack.

"The mental lists Danny keeps." Tucker said as he adjusted the quiver on his back, "Avoid Jazz's pencils. Noted."

The three started laughing again. Once they calmed down, Danny asked "So it's all of the campers versus the Hunters? Isn't that a little unfair?"

"Yeah, actually it is." Percy said, "But we can't think of a way to give us a winning chance so we'll probably lose again."

A nearby Aphrodite camper jerked angrily at the straps of her breastplate as she commented, "For the 57th time in a row." Then she started muttering something about hunters and boys.

"So here's the rules," Percy announced to the trio, "Every camper who is not injured has to play. The entire forest is considered "fair game" and the creek is the boundary line. All magic items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Guards aren't allowed to stand within ten yards of the flag. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. Killing or maiming is NOT allowed. The punishment for breaking this rule is loss of dessert for one week." ***2**

Tucker gave him an incredulous look, "Seriously? You'd think that killing or maiming someone would result in a greater punishment."

Percy shrugged, "Eh, we're demigods. Strange like that." He turned to Annabeth, "Alright Wise Girl, got a plan to finally win and break that winning streak of the Hunters?"

Annabeth smiled deviously at him, "Yep. I'll be right back." Then she rushed off to talk with the other campers, leaving the other four confused.

"Alright. So that happened," Sam looked at Percy, "What are we supposed to do?"

Percy waved off her question, "Run through the forest, do whatever. Fight any monsters or demigods that come your way and try not to get captured. Just stay in this general area." Then he rushed after his girlfriend.

The ghost hunting trio exchanged looks, "Did he seriously just wave us off?" Tucker asked.

The other two nodded. "Are we seriously just going to stay in one place?" Sam asked.

Tucker and Danny shook their heads.

Danny smirked, "So we're going to go get the flag ourselves and totally ignore what Percy told us to do?" The other two smirked with him as the horn sounded for the game to begin.

* * *

**Split chapter double update! Just keep calm and read on my faithful and amazing readers!**

**1 - With how much Danny has been a part of the camp, and with the prophecy, it's only natural people just forget that he's not like them and doesn't have a godly parent.**

**2 - These rules are straight off the Percy Jackson Wiki. As well as the punishment.**


	13. Chapter 12 Part 2- C vs H vs D

**AN: Double update! Just letting y'all know so you can read the chapter before this.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

** Part 2: Campers vs. Hunters vs. Dragons**

* * *

**….Somewhere above New York….**

Aragon snarled as he caught the scent of his bride. His bride, no one else's. And it mingled with those filthy commoners scent. They were here. Here with his bride. _His_ bride.

Aragon launched higher into the sky, fueled with new anger burning in his chest. Or maybe it was just the necklace which was now pulsing with an angry red light.

He flew silently through the late afternoon, his stomach twisting with hunger and hate. A desire to burn burn burn the world. Burn till his bride is back by his side.

In the midst of his violent musings, the sounds of clashing swords and angry yelling reached to him. A battle in the middle of New York? Battles he knew. Battles he could fight in. Battles he could burn burn burn. Burn the armies.

_Burn_….

**….Somewhere in the forest….**

Percy disarmed one of the Hunter's fighting him and purged on, leaving the girl screaming obscenities for his fellow campers to deal with. He was having some serious trouble keeping up with Annabeth.

The girl in question was currently invisible and the only way Percy knew where she went was the mysteriously rustling leaves ahead of him and the Hunters that would be suddenly disarmed before he could reach them.

He had no idea where Danny, Sam, and Tucker went. All he saw was the three of them rush off somewhere and a moment later there was a bright flash. He put it up to the Hecate campers trying out their new pig spell or stealing noses and just causing havoc for the Hunter's of Artemis. He really didn't give it much thought since a couple of hunters jumped him soon after.

One of the scouts Annabeth had sent out came back reporting where they thought the flag was. Annabeth and Percy took off in that direction, leaving the other teams to distract the guards.

Breaking through the line of trees around the creek, Percy suddenly tripped, effectively making him eat a faceful of dirt.

Spitting out the offending substance, Percy leapt to his feet and came face to face with a smirking Thalia.

"Rematch Kelp Head?"

Percy grinned, "You're on Pinecone Face."

**...Another part of the forest….**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker and rushed into the side of the forest. As soon as they were out of sight, they stopped.

"Alright cover me. _I'm go_-"

"_Wait_!" Sam hissed, grabbing his shoulder.

Danny stumbled, "What Sam?"

Tucker held his bow ready, an arrow already on the string as he looked around for eavesdroppers and some of the Hunters.

"Wouldn't going ghost count as cheating?" She said. Danny frowned. "And what would happen if we came across any campers or hunters? Wouldn't they wonder where Danny _Fenton_ is and then wonder why me and Tuck are hanging around a glowing ghost boy? Are you not using your head?"

Danny and Tuck groaned. "Chill Sam. Me and Tuck already planned this part."

She gave him a deadpanned look. "Really?"

Danny nodded, "The rules say all magical items are allowed-"

Tucker picked up from there, "-and I was talking with some cabin mates and I learned that demigods are allowed to use their powers while fighting, so long as they don't maim or kill."

"So it's not cheating!" Danny finished cheerfully. "And I can turn the three of us invisible if we see anyone."

Sam paused for a moment. "Would it help us win?" The boys smirked and nodded. "...Fine."

"Alright _I'm goin' gho_-"

"_Wait_!" Tucker hissed pointing his arrows towards the forest around them. Danny let out a protesting whine, but remained quiet, his arms still in the air.

After several beats of silence, Tucker nodded, "Ok. We're good."

"Alright. **Now** _I'm g_-"

"_Wait_!" Danny glared at the interrupting Sam.

"_What now_?!" He snapped (quietly) at the girl.

She smirked, "Nothing. I just wanted to get you back for earlier."

Danny rolled his eyes and whisper shouted, "_I'm goin' ghost_!"

He closed his eyes as he internally reached for his ice core. He felt the cool rings wash over him changing him from Fenton to Phantom. He opened his eyes when the energy ring dissipated and started to unconsciously float off the ground.

"Alright…." He paused, thinking for a minute. "Got a plan Sam?"

She scoffed, "What about yours and Tuck's plan?"

They gave her an identical '_duh_' sort of look. "We only planned for the ghost powers thing." Tucker said, "We were counting on you for the actual plan to help us win."

Sam pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered crossly under her breath "_boys_" before sharing her plan with them.

**...Yet another part of the forest...**

Annabeth knew that (normally) she would stay and help Percy with battling Thalia.

But having him keep Thalia busy while she snuck in to get the flag was all a part of the plan. It was just a part of it that she conveniently forgot to mention when she was sharing her plan while leading him to where the scouts told her Thalia was last seen.

It was all a part of the plan.

The plan wasn't very complicated. The more complicated a plan was, the more ways it could go wrong. The simplest plans were partly thought out, partly adaptation skills, and partly sheer dumb luck and coincides.

So of course Annabeth put a lot of thought into how simple a plan could get without being too simple.

She passed a small number of campers being taken captive by some of the Hunters and smiled.

All a part of the plan.

**...Back with the trio in a different part of the forest...**

Danny froze the ground with thin ice and covered them with leaves as they jogged (and floated in Danny's case) through the forest on the Hunter's side of the creek. In the distance they could see lightning and waves of water suspiciously close to each other.

There were also the distant squeals of pigs and the Aphrodite cabin so that couldn't be good.

"Are you sure this is going to work Sam?" Danny asked as his eyes went back to their normal radioactive green.

She waved her hand dismissively, "Of course it will. Tucker will make an excellent distraction-"

"I will?"

"-and Danny can easily sneak in and grab the flag." She continued. "It helps that I know exactly what Annabeth is doing."

They stopped near a pile of rocks. Danny casting uneasy glances at it every now and then because of the strange noises that didn't sound human coming from inside.

"Uh huh," He responded uneasily. Those rocks were really freaking him out. "And how do you know her plan?"

Sam smiled knowingly, "I spend a lot of time talking with her. I've got to know her and the way she thinks."

The other boys nodded, as if they understood. Which they didn't really. They'd only met them four days ago and have actually _known_ them for three. It was a girl's thing.

"That and she was sharing ideas with me during lunch. She's determined to win this time."

The two boys let out simultaneous 'Ah's of understanding.

Danny squirmed where he stood, "Yeah, can we talk about this somewhere else? There are _things_ in those rocks that are nowhere near human. I can hear the sounds coming from them and they're making me nervous."

**...Random campers in enemy territory...**

The small retrieval team (technically just another distraction but Annabeth didn't tell them that) ran through the other side of the forest, heading towards Zeus's Fist. The flag wasn't supposed to be that far from there.

Two archers from the Apollo cabin ran on the sides, shooting arrows that tied some oncoming Hunters in ropes and nets, leaving them cursing on the ground. A Hermes and Nemesis camper were in front, taking on other Hunters with a sword and spear respectively. One Hecate camper was having a little too much fun with some experimental spell.

Coming up to the spot where Zeus's fist was, all five campers suddenly slipped and fell.

"Where in Hades did this ice come from!?"

**...Back with the trio...**

"Ok *pant* I'll admit *pant*" Tucker gasped as they rested at the foot of a small hill. "Freezing the ground *pant* to know when people *pant* are coming," He took a deep breath, smiling at Sam "That was genius." He finished catching his breath. "Wish I'd thought of it."

The other two snorted. Danny vanished briefly to lay out the ice trap and re-appeared, ready to continue the plan. He cocked his head, listening for the guards to the flag.

"Alright Tucker, what exactly is the distraction?" Sam asked while Danny floated around, trying to inconspicuously locate where the fag was.

Tucker grinned like a maniac and pulled one of his special arrows off of his quiver. Instead of the sharp, sapphire blue tip she was used to seeing, a small gray ball occupied the tip. Sam looked at it uninterestedly.

"And this is supposed to do..._what_?"

Tucker just kept grinning. "My super special baby the Anti-G. Thinking of naming her Darcy."

Sam twisted her lips in a grimace, "You and your tech obsession,"

Tucker narrowed his eyes at her, cradling the arrow carefully against his chest. "I didn't see you complain about it when-"

"Guys." Danny interrupted, holding up a hand to stop the bickering, "We're close to flag."

They instantly hushed, Tucker reading his bow and and Sam dropping instinctively into her fighting stance. They crept silently closer to their ghostly friend, to talk without raised voices.

Danny tilted his head further to where he heard the voices.

_"Ugh, guard duty is killer on my nails."_

_A groaning voice "Why am I always paired up with you Ayako? You're constantly complaining about your nails, your hair, your outfit."_

_"And seriously? Why are there so many mosquitos around this part? Why couldn't Thalia pick a different hiding spot?"_

_"Not to mention you complain about where you are and you totally ignore me when I talk you."_

Danny chuckled softly and the others gave him questioning looks. "They aren't very quiet when on guard duty."

"Makes it easier on us right?" Tucker commented softly.

Danny pointed to the 2 o'clock position away from them. "That way. Not sure how far, I'm still working on judging my distances." He winced. "Yeah, still not that good according to Clockwork."

"Let's just go!" Sam motioned.

Danny grabbed each friend by the waist flying intangible and invisibly in the direction he heard the voices. Two minutes later they nearly fly through one of the Hunters. Danny quickly flies up to avoid flying through them and lands on the other side of a rock a good thirty feet away. He let his friends go and Tucker motions to the top of a nearby tree. Danny nods and flies him halfway up.

Tucker steadied himself on the branch and pulled his special arrow from his quiver, aiming for the two girls in the distance.

Sam motioned for Danny to go towards the flag. He disappeared from view, following her orders. Tucker eyed Sam, waiting for the signal. She counted to five.

_One...two...three...four..._

She snapped her fingers.

Tucker grinned crazily as he let the arrow fly dead between the two inattentive girls.

'_Three_...' Tucker counted back gleefully, '_two...one.._.'

The arrow exploded, a blue force field expanding and catching the two girls, who shouted in surprise.

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the girls suddenly float helplessly in the cracking force field. '_Anti-gravity bubble._' He grinned. '_Once again, Tucker is a genius._'

As soon as the girls were disabled, Danny grabbed the flag and shot back to Sam, who was goggling the scene. He handed her the flag and flew up to get Tucker. When the boys touched back down, Sam looked at Tucker. He smiled, "Go ahead. You can say it."

Sam took a breath, "Tucker, you're an evil genius."

"Oh stop," Tucker said pretending to be overly modest. "Actually, keep the compliments coming."

"Later." Danny said, transforming back to human. He unsheathed his sword. "Right now we have a game to win."

**...With Annabeth where the trio used to be...**

She cursed as she got up off the ground. Where was all this ice coming from?! Though she will admit that it's a good trap and diversion on the Hunter's part.

Yelling and cursing was heard up ahead as she sprinted forwards invisibly. Her jaw dropped as she saw the two guards floating three feet above the ground and their arms flailing as they tried (unsuccessfully) to move anywhere. Annabeth skirted around the crackling blue bubble and stopped dead.

The flag wasn't there.

Annabeth took off running towards the creek. This was not a part of the plan.

**...Near the creek...**

Percy and Thalia stopped their skirmish as yelling was heard on Percy's side of the creek. Angry shouts and whoops of joy heading towards them and the creek. Percy cursed under his breath and started running towards the hollering. He didn't get far before Thalia tripped him again.

"Seriously," He said as he spat out dirt and started to get up, "What is it with you tripping me?"

Thalia sat on him, eliciting a grunt from the teen under her as she kept him from stopping her Hunters getting across the creek.

Percy struggled underneath the girl's weight. It wasn't that she was super heavy, but those combat boots themselves had to weigh at least twenty pounds. It didn't help that one of his arms were underneath him. It _especially_ didn't help that it was his right hand and he was holding Riptide in an awkward position. So he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

All of a sudden yelling was heard on the _other_ side of the creek. Putrid green smoke rose up in one spot and Thalia could see sharp flashes of white.

At the same time, one of her Hunters and Sam the Legacy burst out of each side of the woods, both carrying the other team's flag.

The Hunter's eyes widened as she saw the other girl sprint out of the woods. She cursed under her breath and pushed forward, practically leaping over the creek.

At the same time, Sam growled and ran faster, taking more of a leap than the Hunter but having more momentum.

Campers and Hunters alike (well the ones not captured or floating in a bubble) burst out of the woods and watched with wide eyes and bated breath as the two girls leaped over the creek at the same time.

_Thud_

Both girls scrambled up off the dirt, flags in their hands. Sam's hair was wild and her half ponytail had fallen out at some point, hair falling in her face and eyes. The other girl's hair wasn't much better with twigs and leaves sticking out.

The campers and Hunters were silent for a full minute.

...

...

"WE WON!"

"NO WE WON!"

Chiron trotted to the creek, watching as everyone there argued and yelled over who won. He shook his head as he tried to get their attention.

Danny smiled to himself as he walked over to the centaur, his sword glowing with its white light.

Chiron finally gave up and turned to him. Danny gave him an _I-got-this look_, put his fingers in his mouth, and blew a shrill New York taxi cab whistle that would make any New Yorker proud.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Danny jerked his thumb at the teacher, "I think Chiron can tell you who the winner was."

Chiron nodded his head in thanks, "Thank you Danny." He drew the attention of the campers. He seemed wary of what he was about to say, "Both teams did spectacular job. This had to be one of the best capture-the-flag games in a decade. But I have to say…."

He trailed off, watching the all the teenagers hold their breath in anticipation. He shrugged, "It was a tie." There was a moment of silence, before everyone there asked in a probably never to be repeated unison,

"_**What**_?"

Danny looked away and stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to keep from laughing at the group looking completely gobsmacked. Two and a half years of ghost fighting had honed his reflexes which was _incredibly_ helpful in the camp. The leftover adrenaline from the skirmishes in the woods had everything in sharp focus. The little slivers of jumpiness running in his veins had him bouncing on his toes trying to expel that leftover energy. Everything was moving too slow for him. That was the only reason he saw the girls land in the dirt at the same time. Danny was surprised his eyes weren't glowing from the pent up energy trying to burst out of him

"It was a tie. Both girls' feet landed on the other side at the exact same time. I believe it's the first time in camp history that a capture the flag game landed in a tie." He smiled widely at them, "Well done heroes. I say this deserves extra dessert for everyone tonight."

The confused campers cheered awkwardly at the thought of extra dessert. Everyone started heading back to the main part of camp to get ready for dinner. The Hecate campers had to (reluctantly) change and undo the spells they used on others. Tucker shot off to reclaim his Anti-G arrow, Darcy, and free the guards trapped in it. He came back with a black eye. (Lesson learned: Don't flirt with the Hunters of Artemis. Especially ones you trapped in a bubble.) Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him to where the trio stood talking.

"How'd you do it." Annabeth demanded of them when she got there. Percy freed his trapped wrist and rubbed the abused appendage.

"Yeah, last time someone pulled that move against the Hunters, we lost." Percy added.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that _someone_ you, Percy?"

Percy shut his mouth and looked away, "I have no comment."

"Not the point." Annabeth cut in curtly, "Just how did you get the flag before me?"

Sam shrugged, "Mostly luck. And we have a tendency to not do what we're told to do. Percy told us to stay, so we left to get the flag. Your plan was good Annabeth, but you were putting too much thought into it. Though I will say it was good to use Percy as a distraction."

"Wait what?" Percy looked at his girlfriend accusingly, "I was a distraction?"

Annabeth waved him off, "I had to make sure Thalia was out of the way. She was their strongest player. So what did you do different than what my plan was?"

"Well," Sam started. "Your whole plan was focused on your ability to get to the flag invisibly. The flag itself isn't invisible and Thalia knows that. She's the Lieutenant and had undoubtedly told the guards to be on the lookout for you, invisible or not."

Annabeth scrunched up her face in thought, "So they would be focused on me coming invisibly-"

"-and alone. Our plan was virtually the same. The only difference was that I didn't go alone. I used those two-" Sam jerked her thumb at the two inattentive boys behind her who were more focused on thumb wrestling then on the conversation between the girls, "-as a distraction. Tucker trapped them and Danny managed to swipe the flag. He gave it to me since I'm the more athletically inclined between us three, and they fought our way to the creek."

Behind them, they heard Danny gasp.

Danny's eyes widened as his lungs were seized by coldness and his ghost sense trickled in front of him. Tucker eyed the condensed air in front of his friend and groaned, pulling out and readying his bow.

Percy, Sam, and Annabeth turned to see Tucker eyeing the trees around them warily, his bow drawn back. Sam caught Danny's eye and he gave her an almost invisible nod.

It was then that a bone rattling roar let out over their heads.

Everyone in the camp; the satyrs in the forest, the demigods wasting time and training, the Hunters grumbling over the tie and shoving away the boys, the dryads in the water, the pegasi in the stables, and the nymphs in the forest all turned their heads skywards, dread balling in their stomachs as the roar shook their teeth.

There was a mad scramble for weapons and shelter. The Ares and Athena cabins spread out, shouting battle instructions. Nemesis campers yelled about karma as they ran through the camp. Thalia ordered her hunters into positions, their wolves spread out around the border. Apollo campers shot to positions on roofs and readied the medical supplies. Percy and Annabeth ran into the middle of the mess, giving orders and organizing the teens. Nobody saw three young ghost hunters slip back into the woods.

They ran to the creek, adrenaline pushing them faster. Danny transformed on the way, giving no fanfare as he smoothly transitioned from running to flying besides his friends.

"Sam you go take care of the ghost equipment. Spread out as much of it as quickly as you can. Get the Completed Ectostial weapons out too. They don't know it's a ghost." Danny ordered as they stopped. "And for the sake of the Infinite Realms, don't let him catch you." She nodded and took off towards the cabins. "Tucker-"

Tucker tossed him the thermos he hid on himself, "Here you go dude."

Danny caught it, "Think you can stop them from shooting me out of the sky when I go after him?"

Tucker nodded once and started off in a separate direction.

Danny shot up in the sky as a black shadow flew over them. Heavy wings beat hot air into his face and he turned intangible, letting the wind pass through him. Though it did nothing to stop the heat from surrounding him.

Danny shifted in air as he flew up towards the dragon. He didn't know how it worked but he could feel the sword on his back, though he knew no one could see it. He was just glad the sword stayed with him in ghost form. Didn't mean he was comfortable using it in his ghost fights just yet.

**_"WHERE IS SHE!"_**

Danny grit his teeth as he eyed the pulsing necklace on the dragon's chest. He had never seen it so bright red, he could actually feel the waves of anger emanating from the necklace. He did not like it.

"HEY HOT HEAD!" Danny shouted, grinning to himself, "THIS IS A NO FLY ZONE!" He sped up to stare Aragon in the face, grinning cockily. "I'm going to have to ask you to turn around."

**_"MINE! My bride, mine. Burn burn BURN!"_** Aragon roared, flames licking the corners of his mouth. Before Danny could do anything else, Aragon hit him with his _heavy_ tail.

Danny was blasted to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Screaming and yelling hurt his ears as campers ran from the flames hitting the camp. As Danny got back up, from the corner of his eye he saw Percy shooting streams of water at the camp to extinguish the flames.

Worry flashed through his mind. Aragon was the kind of ghost that constantly threatened, bragged, threatened, boasted, and threatened while he fought. The way he was speaking now reminded him of the schizophrenic ghost he once met on a mission from Clockwork. That had been a weird day.

Danny shot back up, his eyes glowing blue. "Dude you need to _chill_." He snickered to himself as he blasted Aragon's mouth with ice, cutting off the flames burning the camp. He heard someone groan from below and a shout of "LAAAAAAME" reached his ears.

Alright. So the pun was kind of lame.

But that made it all the better!

Aragon whipped his head side to side, trying to free his jaw from the ice.

Danny dodged the head as it swung in his direction. Something whistled by his ear and landed between Aragon's eyes. Danny squinted at it a moment before shooting down forwards the ground. A half-second later blue electricity crackled across the dragon, the ice finally breaking as Aragon let out a furious roar.

Danny swooped by to give Tuck a thumbs up. Arrows and spears flew through the air, bouncing harmlessly off the black ghost dragon. Danny spotted Percy glaring frustratedly at Aragon and flew over to him.

He was nearly stabbed in the eye when he grabbed Percy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Woah!" Danny ducked, "You know the sharp side is supposed to be facing _away_ from people. The whole 'You don't want to take someone's eye out with that thing' you know?"

Percy just stared at him. "Listen," Danny started looking a little more serious,"You're swords and arrows won't work against him. Aragon's a ghost. If you want to help get some ghost fighting equipment. Spread the word." Then he shot back up into the air.

Percy watched as the white-haired, what could only be a ghost teen, flew back up to the black dragon (_ghost dragon_!) throwing around as much witty banter as he was firing lasers from his hands.

"Ghost dragon." He muttered under his breath before shooting to find his girlfriend grinning like crazy. "ANNABETH! We get to try out the ghost weapons! We get to shoot _lasers_! LET'S GO!"

Danny flinched as Aragon grazed his arm with one of his claws. He flipped over Aragon's head and grabbed the tail upside down. "I mastered a new power," Danny said, his eyes crackling green electricity, "It's a shocker." He let that electricity flow straight into Aragon, who roared in pain, falling to the ground.

Aragon shook his head and let loose a torrent of flames at the halfa, who shot some ice and snow, steam spreading around the camp like a thick fog.

All of a sudden Aragon was cut off as green blasts hit his side, making him crash to the ground again, crushing some trees. Danny looked over to see Sam, Tucker, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover leading an attack with ghost hunting weapons and Ectostial.

Danny quickly got over his shock and raced to the downed dragon, pulling off the amulet. Both Aragon and the amulet shrunk, the red stone fading back to the original green.

"_mine...my bride…._" Aragon mumbled, his head on the ground. "_burn burn peasants steal bride burn._"

Danny sighed as he opened the thermos and sucked him in without a protest from the ex-prince.

"Thanks Phantom." Sam said walking up to him. "Are you taking him back to Dora?"

Danny frowned as he looked at the container in his hands. "Maybe. I don't know. I might take him to our mutual friend in the GZ. See if he can help him."

"_You're_ Phantom?"

Danny looked to the side to see a curious Annabeth with the rest of the campers, who were trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping on the small group.

He grinned as he started floating back up, "Yep, and if you'll excuse me I've got to take Aragon back." Then he disappeared.

The demigods just kinda stared after him a moment before Grover asked, "Where's Danny?"

Tucker and Sam looked at each other and opened their mouth to make up some lie when Danny ran up to them.

"Hey guys, some of the Hephaestus campers need help with some rebuilding." He pointed over towards the cabins. "Aragon's flames hit a couple of cabins and he landed on some statues when he fell."

The camp didn't look that bad even after being attacked by a ghost dragon. All of the buildings were more or less intact (there were some holes here and there), there was broken statues scattered about, some windows were shattered in the Big House, the ground was cracked and burned, but there was nothing that couldn't be fixed that day.

**….Some few hours later, near dinner time….**

Danny and Tucker flopped on the ground next to Percy and Grover.

"Ugh," Tucker groaned, "Remind me to never get in a competition between Sam and Annabeth ever again."

"Agreed." Said the other three.

"How's the strawberry fields looking Grover?" Percy asked after a few minutes.

"They got the brunt of the flames-"

'_Actually I did being the one Aragon was aiming at._' Danny thought to himself.

"-but after some singing, some…._experimental_ magic from the Hecate cabin, and with Miranda and Katie's help we were able to fix it."

Percy nodded, "Cool. I'm just glad nothing hit their cabin." He winced. "That would have been bad."

Danny asked, "Why? What could happen?"

"Either there'd be a large explosion or everyone in a two mile radius would be turned into a tree."

The four boys groaned as they sat up, stomachs grumbling. A horn sounded in the distance.

"That's dinner." Percy said as he brushed himself off. Tucker ran off to eat, leaving the other three behind.

"Awesome let's-" Danny let out a cry as he was tackled from behind.

The other two turned around to find Danny laughing on the ground as a small green, energetic puppy licked his face.

Percy leaned towards Grover, "Did that dog decide to take a swim in the Hudson?"

"Cujo! C-Cujo stop!" Danny eventually got up and held the puppy at arm's length before setting him down. "What are you doing here boy?"

"Danny, do you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Grover asked.

Danny grinned at them. "Percy, Grover meet Cujo. A ghost puppy. Cujo, these are some new friends." Cujo barked at them.

Grover's eyes widened, "So he's your dog. Or at least, that's what he says."

Danny shrugged, "Eh, he's a free spirit. He just happens to like me. Alright Cujo."

Cujo perked up, looking at Danny. "There's some new playmates in the woods. Go play!" Cujo shot off into the woods, nothing but a green blur.

Percy frowned after him. "Aren't you afraid he'll get hurt? There's some pretty nasty monsters in the woods."

Danny waved him off as they started walking, "Nah. Once threatened Cujo turns the size of a truck. I thought the woods would keep him busy for a while."

Grover shared a look with Percy and grinned, "I wonder if Mrs. O'leary would like him."

* * *

Danny yawned and stretched his sore arms as he walked to Cabin 13. All he wanted at the moment was to lay down on his cot and sleep for a few months.

Danny paused on the first step. He noticed three things. 1) The door was open. Not a lot, just a crack really, but open and Danny was _very extra sure_ he closed it this morning. 2) Half of him wanted to run as far away from the threat inside as he could. And 3) the other half of him wanted to hug the unknown threat inside.

Danny hesitated on the step, wary now. His ghost sense tickled the back of his throat but never fully came out.

By now he had figured out that the tickling was kind of like his ghost sense. It only came around demigods and satyrs that he hadn't met before. He apparently had a demigod sense. Why? Only Clockwork knows and Danny doubted he'd be willing to share with his apprentice why his throat tickled around demigods.

So it was a demigod in there. The question was if they were sent here to hunt him...again.

Danny moved slowly up the steps, sliding his sword silently out of the sheath on his back and ready at his side. At the top of the steps, Danny put one hand on the door, still hesitating because of his conflicting instincts.

Danny shook his head and tensed his sore muscles for battle as he opened the door and readied his sword.

A skinny teenager, dressed in black jeans with a chain and a bomber jacket turned to face him. Skeletal designs decorated the black shirt he wore underneath and his skin was a pale white, matching Danny's own. His hair was messy and shaggy, again much like Danny's, and there was a skull ring on one of his thin, pale fingers. He had unsettling brown eyes, a madman glint's in them.***3**

The two boys blinked at each other before-

"What are you doing in my cabin?" They questioned at the same time.

"_Your_ cabin?" They asked in unison again.

They scowled at each other, Danny still battling with the urge to run away and the urge to hug the trespassing teenager.

Danny narrowed his eyes, "Are you the vampire that lives here?"

The teen rolled his eyes, making him look a lot less threatening, "No." He said annoyed, "I'm not a vampire. Now what are you, because you obviously aren't a mortal, but you aren't a demigod either."

Danny felt his heart sink to his stomach. There was no way he could know.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The black-clad teen tilted his head at the obvious lie. "You have this aura of death around you. No mere mortal has that and there are no other children of Hades that I know of."

Annnnnd his heart was now down with his toes. Children of Hades? _Uh oh_. Please don't be who Danny thinks he is.

"And who are you?" Danny asked, trying to keep his voice steady. '_Please don't be_-'

The teenager straightened and glared at Danny, making the instinct to run all the more powerful.

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Now who are you and why are you in my cabin?"

'_Blast me to Oblivion_.' Danny thought helplessly.

* * *

**3 - Description straight off the wiki. He hasn't gone through Tartarus yet so he still has that madman's glint.**

**I can't tell y'all how sorry I am for leaving you guys hanging. At least it wasn't an actual cliffhanger. Right? Well anyway school has started and they are shoving work down my throat. I also have started my insane basketball schedule (practice every morning and after school practice three days of the week _plus_ softball on Monday) as well as gotten a job...maybe two.**

**I've also gotten my car finally, so I've been turned into the family driver.**

**But hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**This chapter was 11,489 words (31 pages), so I split it into two chapters over 5,000 words each. A little long for only one chapter.**

**Wow. Just...wow. Y'all's responses to the prophecy are blowing my mind. Ok. So the first two lines are pretty easy to figure out. I meant to do that. Y'all got Aragon pretty quick too. As well as the girl never born. But NONE of you have correctly guessed the fool. I'm sorry but HA! keep guessing. Yep, that's right. It's not Vlad. I suggest rereading chapter 7's AN; I specifically mentioned that he wouldn't be the main villain. Got something else planned for him, just a small little something...like Thalia's revenge. Sooo, keep trying dolls! I think I put some foreshadowing in an earlier chapter. Really, _really_ subtle though.**

**It's actually easier to write a prophecy than you guys think. Just write down what all will happen in the future of the story, think of ways you could confuse people with fancy words or phrases, and then make it rhyme. I had help from my softball team months ago. I would say a word, they come up with a word that rhymes with it.**

**A couple of people got the 'Twins in Manhattan' reference. What can I say? I couldn't help myself. It's a good show.**

**Nico is here! I'm happy, I'm pretty sure you guys are happy, Danny and Nico are….not so happy. Here's a little explanation for Danny's run-or-hug initial first reaction (which will lessen over time). I'm one of those people that says Danny _does_ have an obsession, which is helping people. As a halfa, he has ghost instincts and human instincts. His ghost instincts are telling him to run away. His human instincts, which is actually where his obsession comes from, are telling him to help the poor soul. Sometimes people just need a hug. I thought it would be a good reaction whenever a halfa meets a child of Hades. Does it make sense?**

**I'm still shocked at the amazing response this story has gotten and I thank every single one of you phenomenal readers.**

**Oh before I forget; I have recently gotten Deviant Art, Archive of Our Own, and Wattpad accounts. All are under the same names as my Fanfiction account (QueenofHearts7378) except for Deviant Art (QueenofHearts73). Woo woo!**

**Once again, if you want Pandora's backstory just PM me. It's a short story in four parts and after I've finished writing this story I will publish Pandora's Backstory for all those without an account to read.**

**And as always...**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	14. Chapter 13- Ghost King and Ghost Boy

**Chapter 13**

**The Ghost King and the Ghost Boy**

* * *

Nico frowned at the black-haired boy that looked incredibly like Percy.

Hades was in a bad mood. Apparently, as Nico had just recently learned, it was _completely possible_ to lose an entire part of Tartarus. (By his uncle's underpants….the gods really knew how to make a mess.) But his father wasn't exactly mad about _that_. No, it was the fact _Zeus_ was mad about it and was bugging Hades that had him grumpy right now. Somehow (Nico kinda zoned out somewhere in that part of the lecture. Too much theoretical physics, genetics, and magic speculation. Something about souls and dust too. He made sure to get the shortened sparknotes version from Persephone later.), well somehow by Hades forgetting about and losing that bit of Tartarus, it started a domino effect that led to the creation of a completely new species. One that could eventually threaten Olympus and the gods wouldn't be able to rely on the demigods to help them out of _that_ mess should it ever come.

And the lean, almost scrawny, 16-year-old with the messy black hair and the bright blue-green eyes was a big part of it.

The boy wasn't human, or was at least part human. He had _sorta_ the same feel around him as Bianca did, that is to say it felt like being around another child of Hades. Or a ghost or a skeleton or a zombie or maybe a monster.

Ok so it felt like he was around _something_ dead/deadly. It was weird.

Nico would have thought him a demigod, what with the nonhuman feel around to him and the trained battle stance he stood with….you know, if it wasn't for the glow and the unnerving and conflicting sense of _safety_.

Seriously, this guy _glowed_. It was faint, definitely couldn't be seen in the daytime and could most likely be played off as a trick of the light….if the two of them weren't standing in the dark and gloomy Cabin 13.

But that didn't really throw Nico off - he had seen weirder. That and for all he knew the guy liked taking baths in the New York waters. If they weren't toxic than Nico would eat his sword.

No, what really put Nico on edge was the guy felt like safety. Like making it home after being chased by monsters, or when taking a shower, or cocooned in his bed listening to brain melting music - the times when Nico felt safest. Just standing in the same room as him and Nico felt his shoulders untensing, felt himself unconsciously relaxing. It was taking all he had just to look somewhat intimidating.

Frankly it was creepy, disturbing, and was driving Nico crazy because it had to be a trick.

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. Now _who_ are you and _why_ are you in my cabin?"

Nico watched as the guy's eyes widened a margin. His mouth fell open in a perfect circle and he let out a soft "oh".

Nico crossed his arms, trying to maintain his (hopefully) intimidating pose. His gaze flickered to the strikingly beautiful white sword in the guy's hand.

"Uh….hi." The guy glanced at his sword then hid it behind his back, the tip poking slightly up above his hair. "In order? Danny and hard to explain." He took a step back. "And uh….bye!" The he flew out of the cabin, yelling Percy's name as he ran through camp.

Nico probably had the most questioning look on his face as he watched Danny run out. He sighed and twisted the ring on his finger as he walked out to find Chiron to see what in his father's realm was going on.

* * *

Percy had just pulled some pajama pants on when he heard his name. He looked at his open door just in time to see Danny jump in and slam the door behind him. Before Percy could ask him what was wrong, Danny started rambling.

"I was going to Cabin 13 when I saw the door was open and when I looked in I nearly stabbed the guy and there was yelling and glaring and confusion and _Hades'-goth-kid-is-in-my-cabin-and-I-don't-know-whether-to-hug-him-or-run-away-and-**I'm-freaking-out!**_" He took in a deep breath after he ended.

Percy blinked and furrowed his brow, deciphering the words in his head. "You mean you met Nico?" Danny nodded his head

"And you wanted to hug him?"

Danny just gave a helpless shrug, "Instincts. Part of me wants to hug him, part of me wants to run as far away as possible, and can you focus on the more important issue!"

Percy grinned, "Well the wanting to run away is pretty normal from what I could tell. Also do you prefer bananas or muffins?"

Danny gave him his best '_Are you completely kidding me right now_' look, "_Why_ are you talking about _breakfast_ when I'm two seconds away from having a meltdown?!" He paused for a moment, "I usually eat cereal or make pancakes. Least dangerous foods in my house."

Percy snorted as he pulled the freaking out Danny away from the door, "Not what I meant but remind me never to have lunch at your house if I ever visit. I don't think I could eat another hot dog ever again." He frowned as he thought for a moment, "Unless they're _really_ good hot dogs like from that stand on the corner a few blocks away from my apartment."

He dragged the reluctant teen outside. "Come on, Nico's not that bad. So you got off on the wrong foot. I would make up now before you guys start sharing a cabin, if he even stays that long." He stopped suddenly, as if just realizing it was dark out, "And we should probably do it before the harpies eat us."

"_What?_" Danny squeaked as he was dragged to the Big House, "THAT'S what happens when you you break curfew!?"

* * *

Nico rubbed his temples as he leaned against a wall. Too much. Too much was happening and it was really messing with his brain. Chiron nodded knowingly.

"It's been quite a peculiar few days. And considering what most demigods go through in their life, that's quite an achievement."

Nico looked up at the centaur through his eyelashes. "Do I have to stay in Cabin 13? I'd really rather avoid it."

"Hey Chiron!" Percy interrupted what he was about to say. The teen in question poked his head in the doorway. "I know it's almost curfew and everything but Death Boy here scared our Ghost Hunter and I think he's about to have a meltdown." Percy walked fully into the room, dressed in his pajamas, dragging a skittish and jumpy Danny in by the elbow.

Again Nico noticed how the older teen just oozed a feeling of safety in the room. He glanced over between Percy and Chiron, noticing how their shoulders untensed and their postures relaxed. He didn't even think they noticed what they were doing.

Danny fidgeted where he stood, eyes glancing everywhere but to Nico. "You know, you don't really need me here." He started scooting slowly toward the door. "Sounds like this is an important discussion and I'm not really-" Percy grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him away from his only salvation.

"I'm sure you can refrain from hugging our resident Zombie Dude for about ten minutes." Percy shut the door and leaned on it, preventing Danny from making a break for it.

Nico raised an eyebrow and Danny's face seemed to both get paler and flush in embarrassment. His eyes turned into kaleidoscopes, fading from icy blue to bright green and back as he scanned the room for another way out.

Chiron seemed to sense Danny's discomfort around Nico. "Well, in response to your question earlier Nico, I suppose so. But are you sure-"

"Yes." Nico twisted his ring around his finger. "I am not sleeping in a coffin."

Chiron rubbed his forehead, "It's almost curfew. I really don't want you to be eaten so just go back to your cabins. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Percy yelped as he was knocked away from the door in Danny's mad rush to get out. He gave Nico an incredulous look. "What in Zeus' name did you do to him?"

"What makes you think _I_ did anything to him? All I did was introduce myself and ask why he was in my cabin. He was the one that pointed the sword at me. Then he freaks out and runs to you."

Percy shook his head and punched Nico playfully in the shoulder. "Whatever. He'll get over it. You should have been here earlier. Sam nearly beat the Hunter's at capture the flag, Tucker made a brand new weapon that I swear looks like real sapphires and we got to shoot lasers at a ghost dragon. _Ghost_ dragon! And don't even get me started on the mutant hot dogs. Not to mention the lasers. I got to shoot _lasers! _Annabeth was saying-"

* * *

Danny didn't sleep well that night, paranoia keeping him on edge and not letting him do anything other than doze on and off.

So the next morning he greeted Sam and Tucker with bags under his eyes.

"Dude now you _really_ look like a vampire." Tucker commented as he fiddled with an ipod on the way to the arena after breakfast.

"Guess who showed up last night." Danny mumbled before punctuating the sentence with a yawn.

"Vlad?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Jack?" Tucker smirked as he looked up.

"Boxy?"

"Skulker?"

"Technus?"

"Ember?"

"Idiots in White?"

"Walker?"

"Youngblood"

"Klem-"

"_Ok stop!_" Danny interrupted. "You guys suck at guessing."

They shrugged. "They're the ones who usually wake you up at night." Sam said as she played with her dagger. She flipped it in the air and caught it's hilt as it came down.

Danny nodded and stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked. "Yeah, but they haven't really bothered me since I've been staying here. Which is weird and they're probably planning something big." Danny frowned as he went through worst-case scenarios in his head.

Sam shook her head. "And you guys call me a pessimist."

"I'm a realist." Danny retorted, "But….what was the point of the conversation before paranoia set in?"

"Late night visitor." Tucker said.

"Right. No. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, decided to visit camp." Danny stopped walking when he noticed his friend had stopped and were staring at him in shock.

"Do you think he-?" Sam started.

Danny scrunched his face in thought, "I really don't know. I think he knows something is off but I don't really know how far that goes. I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Of course." The two said knowingly. Danny maturely stuck his tongue out at them.

He then frowned as he looked out to the forest, where he could hear the excited barks of Cujo, the growls of some unknown monsters, and the playful barks of a dog he wasn't familiar with. Maybe Cujo had found a friend.

"It's my instincts, both human and ghost. Half of me wants to run away as far as possible."

"And the other half?" The goth asked.

Danny blushed and started walking to the arena again. "The other half of me really just wanted to give him a hug."

Sam and Tucker didn't stop laughing the rest of the way to the arena.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy caught up to Nico somethime after breakfast.

"Have you tried talking to Danny today?" Percy asked as Annabeth pulled him over to where Nico was.

Nico scowled, "I really don't want to. There's something off about him."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. He's human and in a camp built for demigods. It's bound to be a little off putting."

"He's just…." Nico waved his arms for emphasis, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, "He glows! And-and his eyes are weird!"

The other two raised an eyebrow each, questioning his sanity a little. "What's wrong with his eyes?" Percy asked. "Other than they look like Thalia's."

"Only a little more icy." Annabeth added.

Nico gave them a good '_what the heck are you talking about_' look. "Thalia has bright blue eyes. This guy has blue green eyes. Like, bright blue green eyes."

Percy gave his cousin a weird look, "_Noooo_." He emphasized slowly. "Danny has blue eyes. Are you okay Nico?"

Annabeth put her hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico." She said sternly, "How does Danny look in your eyes?"

"He glows. It's faint but, he still glows. And he has these blue green eyes that just shift colors and…." Nico trailed off, his mind thinking over some stuff.

"And?" Percy prompted.

"He just has this safe feeling around him. People just tend to relax around him. You and Chiron did it last night. I don't even think you were consciously doing it. It's…." Nico trailed off into thought.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look between them, Thalia's words from before echoing in their heads.

_"Why exactly did you think Danny was a monster? They usually don't look humanoid."_

_"That &amp;$ #% who sent us on the hunt said it was a trick. That he made people trust him and feel safe. That was why he was 'supposedly' dangerous. And to think I actually went on the hunt."_

* * *

**Woah. I'm always shocked by the sheer number of people that read this. I mean, this story was a year old (a YEAR! Can't believe you guys have actually stuck with me that long) on New Years Day. Since then (get ready for a stat dump) 44000 have viewed it, 309 have favorited it, 448 have followed it, it's in 6 communities, and it has 251 reviews. In that crossover, it's the second most reviewed story, second most favorited story, and second most followed story. Like seriously? I'm freaking out and bursting with happiness. And those numbers are still going up. Everyday I get a couple more favorites and it just puts a smile on my face for the rest of the day. **

**I wish I could gift you guys with a longer chapter, but I am giving you Nico….and a suspicious pair of demigods. However I can give y'all this: I got a Tumblr (same name no caps). I'll put up sneak peeks of each chapter as I write them, just to let y'all know I'm still working on them.**

**I wanted to get this out on the anniversary, but I got several Assassin's Creed games for Christmas, I fell _hard_ into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, and good lord I'm pretty sure I'm obsessed with Undertale. Sans? That skeleton is after my heart I swear….I've never met someone so punny ;) It's shaking my bones. That and….Neko Atsume. Uhhh, I got pretty distracted. That and I failed Spanish (not a surprise) and Biology. Had to rework my school schedule. That took up some time.**

**I really don't think I'm doing Nico very well….let me know if you guys have any pointers or advice I can use. I'm always looking for ways to better my writing. This is self-beta'd, so I count on you guys to keep me on point. **

**As always, holler at me if you want to read Pandora's Backstory. I'll PM it to you. Let me know if you have any questions or if you just want to talk about the weather or something. I spent about thirty minutes PMing someone a couple days ago. Nothing but puns. I'm really not picky about conversation topics. I'm into a little bit of everything if my fandom list on my profile is anything to go by.**

** I love every. single. one. of you guys. **

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	15. Chapter 14- IMing and Irony

**Chapter 14**

**IMing and Irony**

* * *

Tucker pocketed the iPod thing-a-ma-jiggy he was working on that a Hermes camper got for him. He didn't ask for details but he was sure someone was going to have to buy a new iPod soon. But if this project will work….

He grinned just thinking about it as he dragged Sam to the edge of the forest where they were meeting Grover and 'Hades goth kid' as Danny put it.

"I still don't understand why you're dragging me to this." Sam deadpanned as Tucker lead them to the small clearing.

"C'mon Sam! I know you're just as curious as I am to see what has Danny's jumpsuit ***1** in knots as I am. Besides, I think you two would really hit it off!"

Sam glared at him, "Just because we're goths?"

Tucker nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much."

Sam rolled her eyes and resolved to get Tucker back for this sometime in the future.

Grover trotted up to Tucker and they shared a fist bump. Sam jerked her wrist away from her friend.

"Dude, what's up? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. That head honcho forest thing must really take up some time."

Grover just rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah. I feel like I haven't seen any of my friends much lately. Percy keeps badgering me about a guy's night."

"That's great and all but why am I here?" An annoyed voice spoke up behind the satyr.

Tucker peeked around Grover to see a fourteen year old male version of Sam. Or at least that was what went through his mind. A sudden foreboding feeling rose in his stomach.

Then Sam and Nico caught sight of one another and the foreboding feeling got worse.

The two darkly dressed teens stared each other down.

Sam's eyes flicked from his boots to his mess of hair. "Nice Jacket."

Nico gave her a once over, noticing the two bright colors added into her outfit. "Cool boots."

They continued to stare each other down, silently trying to see how intimidated they could make the other feel.

Sam narrowed her eyes at the black sword on his hip. Nico titled his head at the black, sheathed dagger on her belt.

Tucker and Grover watched nervously, ready to flee if necessary.

"Maybe we shouldn't have introduced them." Tucker noted in a wary voice as he took a slow step backwards.

Grover seemed to share in his discomfort as he mimicked his movement. "Yeah. Not a good plan."

Sam and Nico's intimidation-off seemed to come to an end as they both nodded and Sam stuck out her hand. "Sam Manson. Legacy of Athena and Ares."

Nico grasped her hand in a firm handshake, "Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades."

Tucker and Grover let out simultaneous sighs of relief.

Sam drew her hand back and captured her chin in a thinking pose. "So what is it about you that has Danny all riled up?"

Nico shrugged as he pocketed his hands, "Don't know. Care to explain why he glows?"

Sam furrowed her brow, "Danny doesn't glow." '_Well not unless he goes ghost.'_ She thought to herself.

Nico nodded like he expected the answer, "Alright. Where is your friend by the way? It seems we got off on the wrong foot."

Something about the tone of his voice sent warning bells off in Sam's head. "Don't know. Got dragged away from the arts and crafts building when Thalia tried to recruit me for her girls only team."

Both Nico and Sam made faces at the mention of the hunters.

Tucker nudged Grover with his elbow. "Since they don't seem to be ripping off each other's head, think you can help me with something?"

Grover bit his lip, "That depends. Is it illegal?"

Tucker snorted, "Don't know, don't care." He pulled the mess of an iPod out of his pocket.

"I'm not good with tech."

"But you do have a good sniffer and that's the info I need." Tucker started walking off to the blacksmith, a confused Grover following him.

* * *

Danny couldn't find a cell phone _anywhere_ in camp to call Danielle with. There wasn't a good chance she'd answer anyway considering she doesn't have one and he'd have to call his home phone. There would be an 80% chance she'd ignore it.

So Danny tracked down Percy to see if there was some mythical, demigod way (like owls or something) to get in contact with his cousin. Turns out there was. Danny half expected Percy to hand him a regular cell phone. Instead he was handed ancient Greek currency and pointed to a nearby rainbow.

Danny fiddled with the heavy gold coin in his hand as Percy tried cleaning out his cabin.

"So….I just throw it? At the water rainbow?"

Percy voiced his affirmative from under the cabin bed.

Danny looked at the coin then at the rainbow the fountain was creating in Percy's cabin.

He shrugged and tossed it into the mist. To Danny's mild surprise it vanished in the small rainbow.

"What do I say again?"

Percy crawled out from under his bed with an armload of dirty clothes. "'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. She me so and so at that place.'"

Danny gave his friend a weird look, "I don't actually say 'so and so at that place' do I?"

Percy started walking out the door to wash his laundry. "No. You fill it in." Then he walked out.

Danny frowned after him. Percy had been acting weird around him since this morning. He shook his head. It was probably nothing, just his paranoia acting up again. Percy's fine, Danny's fine, everything was fine!

Not that he believed it himself as he repeated the phrase, adding in "Danielle at Amity Park."

A blurry black and blue blob shifted into focus to reveal his younger "cousin" chilling on his bed and reading his comics.

"I thought you already read those?" He asked her.

The girl yelped, falling off/through the side of his bed. Danny laughed lightly as her head came up and she glared at him. Then her eyes widened as her brain caught up to what she was seeing.

"Danny?" She floated up off her spot on the floor before falling on her knees on the bed. She openly gaped at the wavering image of her cousin in front of her. "Ohmygosh! Is this a new power?!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh no. No this is something that's really hard to explain at the moment. So how's Amity?"

She rolled her eyes. "Quiet. I'm fairly certain the ghosts just followed you to New York."

"Oh I'm 100% sure they followed me here." Danny grumbled. "But that's besides the point. Keeping the house clean? Valerie giving you any trouble? Vlad?"

She waved his concerns away, "Everythings fine here Danny. And Valerie is like my best friend. Why would she give my trouble?"

While Danny knew Valerie liked Danielle to the point where they've played pranks on him, he also knew her biased and stubborn view of ghosts. In other words her shoot first maybe ask questions _never_ point of view_._ Danielle knew which ghosts were good and which ones weren't, and could get in Valerie's way when it came to fighting.

"Eh. No reason." Danny looked thoughtful for a moment, "Has Dora passed through yet? She was supposed to take her brother back in a spare thermos. I wanted to know if she made it alright."

Danielle tilted her head, "No. Not that I'm aware of. I haven't seen Dora at all. Or any ghost really."

Danny shrugged, "I'll go talk to Tucker and Sam. Maybe they gave her the thermos back cause I know it wasn't me. I've also got to give her the amulet back. Wouldn't want that falling into the wrong hands."

Danielle leaned to the side, as if she were looking around him, "Where _are_ you anyway? That doesn't look like a hotel nor a ghost convention."

A small explosion sounded outside, followed by many people angrily yelling Tucker's name. "Uhh, I'll tell you later gotta-go-bye!" Then he rushed out of the cabin to see what mess Tucker made.

Danielle was left looking at the Iris Message totally baffled as to how to get rid of it. Percy walked in a moment later.

He stopped when he saw the girl in the beanie who looked like she could be Danny's twin sister looking at the Iris Message all confuzzled.

Seriously, she could be his twin sister or clone or something. She shared the same pale skin, the same icy eyes, the same pitch black haircut (even though hers was a little longer), and the same confused expression he'd seen on Danny quite a bit.

"Who are you?" He blurted out.

The girl jerked her head to look at him. "The name's Dani. Dani with-an-I. Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." He gave her a smile and a wave.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Same. Do me a favor and next time you see Danny slap him upside the head for me. Now how do you get rid of this thing?"

Percy smiled bigger, he liked this little girl. "Just wave your hand through it. How are you related to Danny?"

She tensed and gave a small gasp. Percy could have sworn he saw her breath for a moment. "Cousins. Look, it was nice to meet you Percy Jackson but I've gotta go." A distant crash is heard on her side of the IM. "Uhh, yeah. Bye!"

She waved her hand through the mist just as a bright light almost blinded Percy. He staggered back, rubbing his eyes as he blinked black spots from his vision. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too Danny Withani." He said to the empty room.

He shook his head, "Well that's something else to inform Annabeth of."

* * *

Everything was NOT fine!

Danny paced back and forth in front of Sam and Tucker in a small clearing in the woods, away from eavesdroppers.

"Not good not good nOT GOOD!" He yelped, holding his head in his hands.

"Ok yeah. This is bad." Sam said worriedly.

"Who had it last? And how-how could someone take it, oh this isn't going to turn out good." Tucker tapped his foot, his hands twitching in the direction of his PDA.

"So," Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "the thermos containing a psycho dragon with an obsession over me is missing and so is an extremely dangerous ghostly artifact that transforms people into ghost dragons when they get mad. Miss anything?"

"Only the fact that everYTHING IS GOING TO HADES!" Danny screeched. He finally collapsed on his back, groaning. "_Why_?"

Sam rubbed her face, "I'm so done with this."

Tucker groaned, "And I still have to rebuild that part of the workshop."

Danny jumped up on his feet, "Ok! So here's what we're going to do!" He clapped his hands in fake enthusiasm. "We are going to interrogate the Hermes cabin. If that yields no results, we'll interrogate every person at this camp to find it. Sound good?"

They just gave him identical '_Are you being serious right now?_' looks.

He sat back down on the ground between them. "Yeah. I didn't think so."

"Why are you freaking out so much?" Sam asked, her hand on his shoulder. "You've lost the thermos before. And Aragon was pretty easy to beat yesterday. What's wrong?"

Danny was quiet for a few moments, "I've just….I've just got this feeling that _something_ is wrong or about to go wrong. And we only beat Aragon because we had a whole camp full of battle ready teenagers with ghost hunting weapons. Of course we beat him easily. There's something wrong and I can't figure it out and it's driving me crazy!" He buried his head in his knees, mumbling under his breath in several different dialects.

Tucker put his hand on Danny's other shoulder, "Dude first of all, English. Secondly; calm down. We'll figure it out."

"Everything will turn out fine." Sam added, trying to be optimistic for her friend.

Danny stayed quiet, his gut feeling saying that everything will go wrong.

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, and Thalia were all conversing in Percy's cabin.

Thalia slammed her hand against the wall, "Are you saying that Danny _might actually be a monster like I thought!_ And you _stopped me from destroying him when I had the chance!_" She wasn't yelling at the moment but she sounded pretty mad.

Annabeth was silent, pondering over things. Percy was frowning while he layed on his bunk. Grover was leaning against the door, keeping an ear out for eavesdroppers.

Nico rubbed his forehead, "I didn't say he was a monster."

"You implied it!"

Nico gave her an irritated look, "I said he wasn't completely human. I didn't say he was a monster out to destroy us all."

"Guys stop it." Percy monotoned from the bunk. He sat up to see them all better. "Even if he _was_ a monster, he had plenty of times to strike if he was out to get us. Not to mention he taught us about ghosts and how to defeat them. He gave the blueprints to most of the ghost hunting weapons to the Hephaestus cabin and we even have regular weapons like we're used to made to defeat ghosts and monsters. So what does it matter if he _was_ a monster?"

They were silent as they pondered Percy's words.

"Because he was lying." Annabeth spoke up. "He was lying about who he was and now we don't know what else he's lying about."

Grover frowned, thinking back to all the conversations he had with the trio, "I don't think he was lying per se. I think he was just avoiding it or twisting his words to where he was _technically_ telling the truth."

"So that means he's a clever, sneaky, lying, manipulative monster." Thalia said matter-of-factly. "And _none_ of this is rubbing you the wrong way?"

"Why don't we test it?" Nico asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "How would we do that? I don't think he'd take it well if we just walked up to him and asked, 'Hey my buddy from the Hades cabin noticed you glow and have weird eyes so we believe you're a monster and we just want to make sure you aren't about to eat us or anything!'"

Nico gave Percy an annoyed look this time, "Thank you Captain Sarcasm."

"What are we even testing?" Grover asked, "We already know he's at _least_ part monster. Do we have to figure out what kind?"

"He's not part monster." Annabeth said, "Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to cross the camp border."

Thalia shook her head, "That may be true but didn't that ghost dragon and flying robot cross the border? They were monsters."

"Not really. They were ghosts."

"So what is Danny part _ghost_?" Percy asked rhetorically before laughing. When he noticed no one laughing with him he stopped.

Annabeth gave him a concerned look, "That…._would _explain how he crossed the border."

"And why he acts so weird around me." Nico added.

Thalia groaned, "Oh this is too weird for _me_. Are you saying one of his parents was a…." She trailed off expecting the others to get her point.

"No." Percy made a face, "No, they're very much human. This is why I'm scraping that idea. Because what is he then? Scrooge's zombie cat? The one from the box?"

Annabeth smiled, "I'm proud of you for knowing that Percy even if you got the name wrong. That proves you're actually listening when I talk to you. But…." she gave Nico a helpless look, "This is a wild theory, even for us."

"Ok so he's not half ghost." Grover said, "And he's not part monster and he's not a demigod. What is he?"

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a look, thinking about some certain encounters between a pair of siblings not too long ago, but kept their theories to themselves.

"Maybe testing some weapons on him would be a good idea." Thalia mumbled.

"Alright. Show of hands: who wants to shoot a maybe-maybe-not-monster with lasers?" Percy looked around at the small group, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'm actually more afraid of what Sam would do if she saw us test out weapons on Danny." Grover shivered, "She is scarier than Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, and Clarisse combined."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I'll take that as a compliment. Why don't we try it at the next ghost hunting lesson Chiron lets us have."

Percy perked up, "We'll be practicing with the weapons and 'accidently' shoot Danny!" Then he winced, "That sounded less evil in my head."

Grover frowned, "What do we do if he's just a regular mortal?"

"We apologize." Nico said wisely.

"And if he's not?"

Annabeth leaned forward, "Then we demand answers."

* * *

**Holy cow. I did **_**not**_ **think I was going to be updating this soon. Well aren't you guys lucky. ;)**

**I'm starting to wonder if I'm either being too predictable or if you guys are just psychics cause like four of you guessed the thermos thing. I mean, I know that the fight seen was quick but let's be realistic (or about as realistic as fanfiction can get): Danny has gotten stronger than the last time he faced Aragon, he had his friends to help him, and he was staying at a camp full of battle ready and battle prepared demigods that were hyped up on adrenaline and were just introduced to ghost hunting weapons, and also Aragon wasn't in his right mind. Uh, yeah. The battle would be easy. I was actually planning the missing thermos and amulet since I first introduced Aragon into my story.**

**Feel free to guess what Tucker's working on and what exactly he blew up. Remember the curse of cabin 9? I'm kinda throwing some of that in here. It hasn't gotten like SUPER cursey yet, but it's still kinda there. I'm really having fun with Tucker being an Hephaestus legacy.**

**So not much Nico and Danny interaction….but Nico is there quite a bit. And dramatic irony anyone? I think I've been watching too much Miraculous Ladybug lately. I'm drowning in irony.**

**And before you guys go off and start saying "Oh my gosh they know his secret how what why that makes no sense."**

**They're **_**demigods**_**. They'll be open for whatever crazy solution that comes their way. They're just throwing out theories. They also think he's part monster sooooo….**

**To the guest who wanted me to put up Pandora's Backstory. I will….**_**after**_ **I'm finished writing this. If you want to read it before then, get an account. I don't want nor mean to be rude, but getting an account is like the greatest thing on here. It's free, you can get emails for when your favorite stories and authors have updated, you can save all your favorite stories, and all you need is an email. You don't even have to write fanfiction to have an account and it takes like two minutes to get one. There's more perks to having an account as there is to being a guest. But I've planned to put Pandora's Backstory once I finished writing DKH since I first mentioned it. I guess I'm using it as sort of a self motivation thing. I don't put up Pandora's Backstory till I finish DKH, you guys nag me about Pandora's Backstory, I write up the chapters of DKH so you can stop nagging me. It's working out pretty well so far.**

**Someone told me that they had never really liked Percy Jackson till they read my story, and that I inspired them to read it. And you know what? That is what writing is for: to inspire! I'm so glad I could get that person to try something they didn't like previously because it really is a good serious and Rick Riordan is an amazing author. I am giving that person a virtual hug from behind my computer.**

***sobs* Guys….Gravity Falls….oh my gosh I. **_**can't.**_ **even! Feb. 15 guys, Take Back The Falls! *cries some more* I'm crying now! How will I survive the finale!**

**This is what I get for being in multiple fandoms, I freak out when one ends and then all of a sudden I have to go hug all my favorite characters to feel better.**

**I think I covered everything but PM me if you still have some questions or if you want to share jokes or talk about the weather or other fandoms or if you want Pandora's Backstory. I just like talking and the internet's up on my phone so I can get and answer PMs pretty quick.**

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYE!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	16. Chapter 15- No Lasers Sorry

**Chapter 15**

**No Lasers. Sorry**

* * *

Tucker leaped back with a yelp as his project spontaneously combusted on the table.

Wiping his singed hands on his pants, he frowned. He just couldn't get it _right_. No matter how many times he rewired the wiring and reevaluated the calculations, he couldn't get his prototype to work. He threw a pen at it in frustration.

Tucker knew it wasn't just him that was having these problems. His whole cabin was having mechanical trouble at the moment. It wasn't too bad but Jake got a black eye from a misfiring piston, Harley got a broken toe when an anvil nearly fell on her. (Well that was more her fault. The anvil didn't hit her but she kicked it out of frustration a little too hard.) Shane had tried to create a mosquito killing machine. It ended up shooting tiny arrows at all the campers instead of bugs. Weapons easily broke and inventions went haywire quickly. Then there were rumors about a crazy mechanical dragon in the forest.

It could certainly be worse. Nobody was in a full body cast.

But it _was_ downright annoying. If Tucker could get this project working, demigods would be able-

The invention blew something off and it nearly hit Tucker in the head. He peeked out from his refuge behind a desk. Maybe he should continue this later.

He ran out before he could get majorly injured.

Tucker slowed down as he came out of the shop and started walking towards the archery range. Demigods continued their daily training around him. He saw Martha and Katie out in the strawberry fields having an argument about, from what Tucker could see, a large rabbit. Connor, Travis, and Ashayla were peeking out from behind a cabin. Moments later screams were heard from inside the Hecate cabin, followed by an extremely angry Lou Ellen who started chasing the trio. Tucker saw Will Solace and Sarah Smith racing on the rock climbing wall. He had to admire the girl's ability to climb while holding an umbrella. Thalia and some of her Hunters were leaving the archery range. He skirted around them, not wishing to earn another black eye after his last flirting attempt.

"-ntact Artemis later. Maybe she'll know what sort of artifact it is and if-"

Tucker paused, debating if he should eavesdrop on them or not. It sounded interesting. His eye throbbed as a reminder that if they caught him, he would pay dearly for it.

"Maybe not this time." He mumbled to himself as he went to practice with his bow.

* * *

Danny wasn't paying attention.

To….anything really.

Which might explain why he screamed like a girl when he ran into Nico outside the arena.

Nico gave him an unimpressed look. Danny, after calming down, gave him a sheepish laugh and tried to walk past him. His instincts had toned down a little but it was making Danny dizzy as he fought off the urges to run away or hug the younger demigod.

Why did Danny want to hug him? He guessed it had something to do with his human instincts. His ghost instincts are the side of him that wants to run far, far away most likely screaming like a little girl. He should call Jazz sometime later and talk to her about it.

"So-" Danny jumped again as Nico addressed him, "Percy told me you're a time traveler."

"Not-not a time traveler." Danny stuttered out. Sweet mother of Pariah, would he ever calm down! First it was his instincts telling him to run away and now he's stuttering. He's faced worse things than a skinny 14 year old that wears a lot of black. "Well not in the sense of like _Back to the Future_ or time machines and all that. It's more like a bounty hunting job sorta? Well I mean I just go get ghosts that get lost, it's not specifically in the past or anything like that and-" Danny groaned. And now he's babbling like an idiot.

Breaking news; 14 year old makes the great Danny Fenton/Phantom lose his mind!

Nico rolled his eyes, "Annabeth already explained everything. You can take your foot out of your mouth at anytime. You're worse than Percy."

Danny rubbed his temples and resumed his walk into the arena, Nico following him. On the bright side his instincts were calming down. But he was making a fool of himself. The only other plus was that his pants were still up.

"Can I see you sword?" Danny was pulled back to Earth by Nico's question.

"Why?" Danny said curiously, as he pulled it out. He held it out for Nico to hold but he shook his head.

Nico ghosted his fingers over the blade, looking thoughtful. "This isn't any metal I've ever seen before. Doesn't even look like it's from Earth."

Danny shrugged. "It's probably not. My mentor gifted it to me when I arrived." Alright. Normal conversation with the demigod that is causing extreme anxiety and paranoia: check. Danny was still jumpy, but he was getting better.

Nico backed away after looking at the sword for another few moments. "It seems the metal has similar properties to my own sword."

Danny sheathed the sword behind his back. "Really? So what's your sword like?"

"Deadly." Nico responded without emotion.

Danny cracked a grin, "I bet it looks killer."

Nico stopped walking and gaped at him, "Did you just….? That was a _horrible_ pun."

"Really?" Danny asked with fake innocence, "I've always thought my puns were rather sharp. But you may have a point."

"Stop." Nico glared at him, "Stop with the puns."

"Alright, I'll cut it out." Nico glared some more and Danny laughed, glad his instincts had calmed down to a more manageable level. "That was the last one. I swear."

Nico shook his head and stormed off to the arena, leaving Danny laughing behind him.

Percy and Annabeth noticed the two come in and Nico's irritability. "What's wrong Nico?" Annabeth asked the scowling teen.

"His horrible puns." Nico crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Sam heard him as she walked by and patted him on the shoulder. "We're trying to kick him of that habit. Sadly I believe it's gotten worse as we aged."

"My puns are amazing!" Danny called out as he brought out the various ghost hunting equipment.

Sam shook her, "Impossible. But hey, at least he's not running away from you anymore." She shrugged and went to help Danny.

Percy, Annabeth, and Nico watched as they set up the equipment in the arena.

"I really don't feel comfortable doing this." Percy muttered. "I mean it's not cool he's lying to us but should we really be shooting him with lasers?" He could see the reluctance in Annabeth's face as well. "You know, maybe we should just confront him directly about it."

"I'm starting to agree." Nico twisted his ring on his hand, "Despite his horrible puns he doesn't seem to be dangerous."

"Oh I'm sure he's dangerous. Just not to us." Annabeth added. Her eyes followed the two teen ghost hunters as they brought out a few more weapons, explaining to the gathered demigods what they did. "But yeah. Maybe shooting lasers at him would not be the smartest of moves. He may be lying to us, but shooting lasers would only cause us to aggravate both him _and _his friends."

Danny smiled tightly towards Sam as he handed her some Laser Lipsticks. When she raised her eyebrows, he nodded his head slightly towards Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. He tapped his ear.

Sam frowned and turned the dial on her ever present Fenton Phones. Danny slid one over his ear and tuned into the same channel as he walked to the second pile of equipment.

"They know something's up. They know we're lying about something." Danny said softly, so as to not be overheard by any of the gathered demigods. He repeated the short conversation he heard between the three.

Sam's face morphed into an angry expression. Her knuckles went white from gripping the Fenton Saber in her hands. She looked ready to stomp over to them and stab them with their own swords.

"Sam! Calm down." Danny whispered frantically in the Fenton Phone.

"They were going to-and you expect me to _calm down_!" The furious girl growled.

"Listen. I'll talk to you and Tucker about it later." Danny looked back to the group of demigods gathered around for another ghost hunting lesson. Percy was looking slightly guilty and refused to look in his direction. Annabeth was talking with some of her cabin mates and Nico was looking around distractedly.

"We have been lying to them. They were bound to notice something sooner or later." Danny started walking over to Sam and turned off his Fenton Phone. "This isn't Amity Park and we shouldn't have treated it like it was."

Sam was still scowling angrily. He bumped her shoulder, "You don't have to like them at the moment. Just act. I want to see where this goes and what they do."

Her shoulders slumped forward, "I can't believe they would do this. I thought they trusted us?"

Danny looked back at the demigods. "I think they're feeling the same."

* * *

Ever since Danny and his family left on vacation, Amity Park had been pretty peaceful. Why her cousin felt the need to get her to babysit the town was beyond her comprehension. At least she got to see her friend Val again.

Danielle Phantom was flying through the air on a nightly patrol. Well less of a patrol and more of a chance to get off the ground for a relaxing flight. Some snake ghost had interrupted the weird conversation with that guy in the rainbow and Dani didn't know how to contact her cousin back.

Something was happening with the ghosts. They were acting scared and refusing to leave the Ghost Zone. Not that she was complaining about that last part, less work for her. But she could feel it in her bones and ectoplasm that something big was happening.

And she couldn't get ahold of Danny.

Patience wasn't a virtue of hers, and she was getting all riled up while waiting for Danny to call her again. Dani had hoped that flying around under the guise of patrol would help calm her down.

It wasn't.

As she felt her lungs seize with cold and her ghost sense trickle out between her lips, Dani wished it could be someone she could pummel into the ground. Maybe that would calm her down.

"Lady Phantom!" A voice cried out behind her.

Dani relaxed her tense muscles as she saw a familiar blonde ghost fly up to her. "Hello Princess. How can I help you?"

"I believe Sir Phantom is in trouble." Dora stressed as she flew up to meet Dani. "I visited him a day or two ago to warn him my brother had escaped. He...isn't in his right mind at the moment and I believed he would go after Lady Sam again. He told me he would send Aragon and his amulet back after he found him but…." Dora spread out her hands. "I have received no word from Sir Phantom or his friends. Nor have I received my brother or his amulet. I do not doubt Sir Phantom's skills when it comes to combat, but with the disappearances in the Ghost Zone-"

Dani waved her hands, interrupting her, "Woah woah woah, wait. Disappearances?"

Dora looked genuinely shocked, "Do you not know?"

The white haired girl shook her head, "I knew something was up in the Zone but I didn't know what exactly. What disappearances?"

"Ghosts are disappearing. Mainly the more monstrous ones, but some citizens from the Pandora's kingdom have gone missing as well as some of Skulker's trophies. The ghosts are becoming quite concerned and only more so after the Box Ghost relayed Phantom's rendezvous with the godlings."

Dani blinked. "Godlings?"

Dora shrugged sheepishly, "It is not quite known to the ghosts, much less the humans. Halfas are either deeply hated or extremely admired in the Ghost Zone. There are not many on neutral ground. Naturally ghosts like to keep secrets especially from outsiders."

"Like halfas." Dani deadpanned, "I know how much prejudice we get in the Zone."

"Even so, the godlings are a well kept secret to both ghosts and humans. The Greek gods still exist and were quite known for their…." Dani watched in amusement as Dora's cheeks darkened in color. "Well their, um, flings with humans. And thus the godlings are born. Half-human and half-Greek god."

Dani absorbed that piece of information for a moment. "So Aragon's missing, you can't get ahold of Danny, ghosts have gone missing, and apparently Danny has somehow found a group of half-god half-humans on his vacation." She rubbed her temples. "I so should be getting paid for this." She muttered under her breath.

She looked back up to address the princess. "I'll take care of it."

_'Or find Danny so he can.'_ She added in her head to herself.

"Thank you for telling me this your highness." Dora merely smiled and waved it away.

"Please, you may address me by Dora. No formalities needed. I have heard the good you do for the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. Please give Sir Phantom my wishes. And my sincerest gratitude to both him and yourself."

After exchanging goodbyes Dora flew off in the direction of the Fenton house.

Dani sighed, "First talk to Val, then head to New York to find Danny. After that I'll figure out what's going on." Then she flew off to tell Valerie she was leaving for a few days.

* * *

**Hello lovely readers! Um, I'm getting better with my updates aren't I? Maybe. I'm still working on it ok? But I don't particularly like this chapter.**

**So the demigods chickened out of shooting lasers at Danny. Not really their thing ok? That wasn't even how I was going to let the reveal go. Nope, I thought I would get you guys all excited and then do this. I had something else planned for the reveal since chapter six. Heheh, I love how you guys absolutely flipped when you thought the demigods were going to shoot Danny. They're not that ruthless (pretty close though).**

**So Nico and Danny are getting along better! (After Danny fumbled his way through a conversation.) His flight or hug urge has decreased around Nico, even if it is still there and will never truly go away.**

**Danny's hearing is better than normal people's, so he heard what they were talking about. Sam is _not_ happy, Danny is a little hurt (even if he kinda understands), and Tucker isn't going to be thrilled. Yay for more problems!**

**Oh my gosh! I'm finally getting around to the more plotty plot points I've been trying to get to in the story. Something's wrong in the Ghost Zone, and Aragon and his amulet are still missing. Danielle is finally going to be more involved in the story and friction is happening at Camp.**

**Also, I finally got my first flame! Guys I'm so happy! What they said was definitely meant as an insult but I love anime! It just made me so happy! And Danny deserves a sword after all fan fiction writers have and will continue to put him through. The sword stays and will be more relevant later in the story. I don't know why people flame the stories as guests. Doesn't matter what it says the review number will go up and just make the author happier. The author wins no matter what you say! Muahaha!**

**Wow. Some of you guys sounded shocked that I watch Miraculous Ladybug. Like, it's one of the best shows I've seen lately (though it can't beat Gravity Falls nor Danny Phantom) and I swear the fandom on Tumblr is just the best. I watch a lot of shows, play a lot of games, and read a ton of books. Have you seen my profile? My fandom list is growing practically every week.**

**Now for some bad news. I probably won't be updating really soon because, surprise surprise I'm still failing Spanish miserably. And softball has recently started again so everyday I don't have a game I have practice. I curse Calculus to the high heavens and all the tests that come with it. _Plus_, my friend has been playing Until Dawn with the rest of us and recording it for her YouTube channel. We've been playing Until Dawn until dawn, lol! _Anyways_….don't expect an update till like, April. Sorry.**

**For the guest who was mentioned in the last author's note. It's totally cool! I understand completely. I meant no disrespect to you and I wasn't offended at all. I'm glad you still like the story!**

**For the guests, I've set up an anonymous email if you want to get a hold of me. The address is on my profile page.**

**(I hate writing long author's notes.) As always, let me know if you want Pandora's backstory or just want to chat. I try to reply to every review but sometimes I'll miss one or two.**

**And remember readers:**

**REALITY IS AN ILLUSION. THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM. BUY GOLD BYE!**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	17. Chapter 16- The Nine Together

**Chapter 16:**

**The Nine Together**

* * *

Percy knew they had messed up.

Between the death glares Sam shot him and the way Danny managed to avoid them throughout the entire lesson, Percy knew that _they_ knew about the abandoned plot concerning shooting lasers at a certain black haired boy. Though how they found out was anyone's guess.

He had never experienced a camp activity that had been so long and filled with tension. Every minute felt like an hour. For every little action, Percy felt doubt crawl down his back as he waited for everything to come tumbling down in a fiery inferno. He held his breath as he waited for the dam to burst and for Sam and Danny to call them out and ruin everything good that had happened since Danny dropped out of the sky and landed on Percy's dinner. He waited for everything to break.

Yet somehow it didn't.

Nico was struggling with all the inventions that the young ghost hunters distributed to the group. The Fenton inventions were probably a couple decades more advanced than modern tech. All he could do was press a button and hope it didn't hit him or anyone else in the vicinity.

Annabeth had a particularly sour look on her face. Her and Sam were really getting to be close friends (despite the occasional squabble concerning Pandora). To have the goth pointedly ignoring her….it hurt. It was worse since Annabeth knew that Sam had every right to ignore her, considering the fact that they were going to shoot her best friend (and crush) with a ghost laser.

As soon as the lesson was over, Sam and Danny had rushed out of the arena, no doubt to find Tucker and tell him everything. That would only be one more person, one more _friend_, they screwed up with.

Yeah. They messed up.

Percy ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more messy than before. This whole dilemma was starting to eat him up inside. Percy _knew_ the trio was lying to them. About what? Well, he was still trying to figure that part out. And right now he was torn between loyalty towards his new friends, and protectiveness over his old ones. He didn't want this to turn into what happened with Luke.

He felt Annabeth slip her fingers between his, intertwining them. "We need to talk to them."

Percy could only nod as he watched their retreating backs.

"We need to get Thalia and Grover too." Nico added as he walked up next to the pair. "They're a part of this."

Percy frowned. "I'm worried about Thalia. Her pride took a huge hit when that guy tricked her into hunting Danny. She's been a little angry."

Nico snorted, "A little? She's been a ticking time bomb ready to go off since the Hunters stayed here to learn how to fight Amity ghosts. I'm just waiting for someone to say the wrong thing that causes her to blow. It was either going to be Percy or Danny."

Percy let out an indignant "Hey!" while Annabeth tried to hide a grin.

"Well Percy," she grinned at him, "you do have little to no tact. And a certain talent for making people mad."

Percy scowled but didn't argue, knowing that the daughter of Athena had a point. She almost always did.

He started walking, him and Annabeth still hand-in-hand. "We'll follow them to find out where they're going. Nico can you go get the other two?"

He nodded and headed the other way, while Percy and Annabeth took off to follow the trio.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were in the woods (with their weapons, just in case) far away from prying ears. They were standing in the clearing that the Hunter's flag had been.

Danny had just finished repeating all he had overheard during the lesson. Sam was muttering angrily and kicking rocks around. Tucker was just looking at him in shock.

"We shouldn't have treated this place like Amity." Danny shook his head and sat down next to his friend. "They aren't clueless and they deal with weird stuff all the time. They were bound to figure out something was different. And now they're suspicious." He let his head fall into his hands.

"Let's just leave." Sam spoke up. "We'll leave tonight. Gather up our stuff and just go."

"They'll know where to find us." Tucker commented. "We can't exactly go back to Amity. Jack and Maddie are still at that convention."

"And Aragon is still missing as well as his amulet." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't just leave them here for someone else to deal with. What if a camper got a hold of the amulet and transformed?"

Sam groaned, before turning around and kicking a tree. She cursed when it jarred her foot.

Tucker just watched tiredly, "You really shouldn't kick trees. Never know if a nymph would be in one to chew you out. They also aren't fond of flirting." He finished in a mutter.

Sam looked back at them with wide eyes, "Should we even be talking about this stuff here?! What if there's some nymphs around!?"

Danny shook his head, "I checked it out earlier. No nymphs for a couple hundred feet. I think there was a party going on on the far side of the forest."

Sam finally stopped her frustrated stomping and flopped onto the ground, leaves crunching underneath her. Tucker played with his PDA, not really sure what else he should say at the moment.

Danny tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "You know what I really hate?" he said in a loud voice.

His friends gave him questioning looks, wondering why he was speaking like that.

"I hate it when people eavesdrop on other's private conversations." He turned around and glared at the woods.

Percy poked his head around a tree, "We were looking for you guys."

He flinched as Sam scowled at him, "Why? Want to shoot us with lasers?"

The trio could clearly see the guilt in his eyes as he and Annabeth walked fully into the clearing. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"It was a stupid plan and we weren't going to go through with it." She stated, "Nico and Thalia are right behind us."

"Great! More people to shoot at me!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically.

Percy made a face and Annabeth's jaw tightened. No one else said a word as they heard Nico and Thalia come closer. Eventually the pair walked through the last line of trees. The silence in the clearing rested heavy and awkward on everyone's shoulders.

Thalia was the one to break it. "You're not a mortal."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Who me? I thought that was already cleared up. I'm mortal."

"Mortal in a different sense." Nico deadpanned, "You aren't human."

"I'm _human_." Danny insisted as Grover trotted into the clearing at last.

"You're not fully human." Annabeth said, "Stop twisting words around and avoiding stuff."

Grover spoke up, "We just want to know why you keep lying to us. Why you've been lying from the start."

Tucker made a face, "You guys don't understand-"

"Of COURSE we don't understand anything when you refuse to tell us!" Thalia threw her hands up in the air, getting more mad as this standoff was dragged on longer. Sam frowned at her, noticing something off.

"Calm down Thalia." Percy stressed, a bad feeling forming in his stomach.

Nico scoffed, "Why should she? This is getting ridiculous. He obviously isn't human. Just what else are they lying about?"

Sam started yelling curses at him. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her back. Percy, out of instinct, put his hand in his pocket and gripped Riptide. Grover and Tucker tried to play peacemaker. Everything was getting out of hand.

Annabeth tugged on Thalia's elbow, "Why are you getting so mad over this?"

Thalia ripped away from her, her yellow eyes flashing. "_I am NOT going to let a monster get away with tricking me_!" She screamed out.

"Thalia!"

"Sam stop!"

"_You vile excuse for a_-!"

"What did you just-!"

"Guys-!"

"DANNY!"

The fighting was paused as a white haired girl came crashing down from the sky. A bruise was forming on her cheek and small cuts were visible through the tears in her suit.

"Danielle?"

"Hurry! She's coming and-" Danielle was interrupted as their surroundings took on a green hue.

Something hit Danny hard across his head and he collapsed on top of Sam. Percy had just pulled out his pen when something unseen tackled him. Thalia felt something grab her throat while Annabeth ran to her boyfriend. Nico felt something knock his legs out from under him and fell, hitting his head on a rock and making the world spin a little. Dani was struggling to keep her transformation.

Nobody else had a chance to do anything as the ground suddenly fell from underneath them and they were all plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Ok. Here's the dealio: You know why this chapter took like four months to get out? Cause I literally wrote myself into a hole. I had a sketchy idea of what I wanted to do, but when I tried to write it in this chapter, nothing made sense. So I try going back and rereading what I've previously wrote. And now I'm wondering….**

**_WHY THE HECK DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY?_ And no, that's not just my writing doubt speaking. UGH! There are so many plot holes and unnecessary paragraphs and none of it makes sense and I literally cringed as I reread this ridiculous story. SO! I have made the decision to rewrite it. Before you start throwing fits, I'm still going to update my chapters like usual. I just won't take as long hopefully. But I am going to go back and fix all the other chapters because UGH.**

**So I graduated high school somewhat, vandalized the school with my classmates the day before we graduated and became legends, discovered I have insomnia, started a few new projects that I really should not have, went to Florida for a week with just my friends and no adults (we got into a turf war with four 6-yr-olds), got three full scholarships for doing absolutely nothing, started college, had an identity crisis, had a family crisis, got a puppy, finally watched and got caught up to Steven Universe, am trying to make my Halloween costume for me and my brother, I am genuinely worried for my sanity, and good grief I watched Voltron Legendary Defenders but the season 2 teaser terrifies me. So...that's what's been up with me. How've you been?**

***sigh* Reviewers get to yell at somebody.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	18. Chapter 17-Into the Fire

**Chapter 17**

**Into the Fire**

* * *

Percy was well aware of the fact that he was falling. His stomach seemed to be back in the forest they were just kidnapped from and there was a ringing in his ears from the changing air pressure.

It's funny how when you first start falling, everything just seems to go blank. For a millisecond, that was how Percy felt. He wasn't comprehending the feeling of gravity pulling on him.

In a heartbeat though, his back hit solid ground and all his breath left him. Even in the darkness, stars swam in his vision.

A blurry face filled his sight, red eyes glinting. "Rest up little hero! You'll need it soon."

A mad cackle reached his ears before Percy passed out.

* * *

Upon awakening, Grover could instantly tell they were underground through the cotton feeling coming from his head.

He held in a small whimper, from both pain and fear, and opened his eyes. He blinked in an attempt to make the red tint of his surroundings go away before realizing it was his source of light.

His head throbbed and Grover placed a head on his forehead in a vain attempt to sedate it. He groggily sat up, looking around for his friends. None of them were around. Instead was a knocked out young girl wearing a ragged hoodie with various cuts on her skin. Her shoes were scuffed and a beanie seemed to have fallen off her head onto the ground near her.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and wobbly stood to his hooves, grappling at a wall next to him. He took a minute to get his bearings and let his eyes adjust to the dim red light.

He took another deep breath, this time through his nose. The stench of the underground was the most prominent of course. His nose almost never worked underground because it always smelled of death and monsters. But through it he could faintly smell something different.

Grover's brow furrowed in confusion. It smelled like Danny was with him, but at the same time it wasn't Danny. It was more free and wild, almost like the nature spirits Grover was with most of the time now.

The girl on the ground moaned, reminding Grover he wasn't alone. He trotted over to her, reaching down to stir her awake.

As soon as he touched her shoulder, the girl jerked. With a tight grip she grabbed his wrist and twisted. Grover yelped as he hit the ground again, the girl's knee digging into his chest and fist drawn back ready to punch him square in the face.

She blinked uncomprehendingly at him before letting go with a sheepish grin. "Uh, sorry about that. Force of habit."

Grover stared at the dirt ceiling, his brain once again scrambled. He let out a sigh. "S'ok. Not the first time that's happened to me."

The girl let out a snort of laughter, but stood up and offered her hand. Grover took it, feeling slightly silly for letting a girl half his size help him to his hooves.

Speaking of that particular feature of his, Grover watched as the girl's eyes flitted down to his legs and up to his horns.

"Satyr?" She questioned, a small grin telling him she already knew the answer.

"You don't seem that surprised." He drawled. "I'm Grover."

"Dani Fenton" She said.

Grover gave the girl the most confused look ever. He looked over her again, noting the pitch black hair and too bright eyes. "When did you turn into a girl?" He questioned.

She laughed, "No no no. D-a-n-i. The Danny you know is my cousin."

Grover rubbed his forehead again. "That's going to get confusing really fast."

Dani looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah. I guess I was kinda copying him when I first started going by that."

"Have you ever thought about changing it?" Grover shrugged.

She hummed. "Sometimes. I find myself liking Ellie every now and then."

"Ellie? It's a nice name. Suits you."

"It does doesn't it?" Her voice grew giddy. "Ellie. Ellie Fenton. Okay, enough about my name. Do you know where we are?"

Grover looked around, noting the wide room they had landed in. Chunks of rocks were everywhere, blocking every tunnel entrance except one. A bad feeling twisted his gut.

"Underground." To his credit, he managed to keep his voice from wavering. "I was looking for my friends. They fell down with me."

"Us." Ellie chirped. "They fell down with us."

Grover frowned. He certainly didn't remember Ellie being with them when the ground vanished from beneath their feet. Danny was holding back Sam, who was cussing out Nico. Thalia had been ready to stab someone and Annabeth was restraining her. Tucker had been with him trying to play peacemaker and Percy had his hand on his sword ready to do something. And then that white haired girl came flying in and-

Grover froze. Ellie winced.

She rubbed the back of her neck - a habit not unlike Danny's, Grover noticed in the back of his mind.

"Probably shouldn't have said that."

Grover breathed through his nose again. It wasn't Danny he had smelled earlier, but Ellie. While they did smell incredibly similar (extremely, freakily similar), now that she was closer he could tell some things that set her apart from her cousin. Instead of lightning and ice, the sharp scent of ectoplasm and trees seemed to surround her. But other than that, they had that same smell of mortals and death.

He blinked at her, "You….you're the same thing Danny is, aren't you?"

The friendly atmosphere that surrounded her, that he hadn't even noticed till now, dropped suddenly with the temperature. Her eyes flashed green. "We aren't things." She scowled.

Grover tried not to flinch as the scent of death grew stronger, reminding him more and more of Nico. "Sorry sorry! Wrong words."

She let out a sigh and the temperature became normal again. "Danny is going to kill me."

* * *

Thalia couldn't think.

She'd been angry before. She'd been beyond angry. Quite a few of those times had been towards Percy.

Such as their first Capture-the-Flag game together where they ended up in a fight and nearly killed each other.

But all those times she had been angry, she had been able to think on some part. To realize when enough was enough or use that anger to pummel whatever just happened to be closest.

But now she couldn't think. The anger burned through her, almost painfully pumping through her limbs. It was as if the anger was a fire, scorching any reasonable thought away.

LiARs mONSters TRaitor stupidstupidstupid triCKED pRoteCTthem

And then she was falling.

The ground came fast, like it always did, and she hit it hard. The fiery anger was replaced with needle-like pain, lacing up her side and shoulder. The ground sloped beneath her and she rolled till her back hit a solid surface.

She laid there catching her breath, suddenly extremely tired. But she could think.

Something had been wrong with her. It was almost like she hadn't been in control. Everything had just made her so mad and hateful.

Thalia sat up slowly, but let out a cry as she felt a sharp pain come from her elbow. She cradled it gingerly. Looking around, she saw a red glow pulsing a few feet in front of her.

It was that amulet she had picked up in the woods.

Now that she was wary of it, Thalia noticed the pure hate rolling off of it. She could almost taste it on her tongue it was so potent.

She had keeping it in her pocket, wanting to give it to Artemis for questioning. But then everything with the ghost hunters and Danny had happened and she had gotten so mad.

Thalia made a rude gesture in the amulet's direction before looking around again. A couple of dark, human shaped lumps were near her.

The smaller of the two lumps stirred. Thalia watched warily, grabbing at the dagger hidden in her boot using her uninjured arm.

The figure coughed and rolled to their back. "Gods that hurt."

Thalia blinked. "Nico?"

"Who else?" He sat up slowly, looking in her direction. "You ok Thalia?"

"My arm is injured, my pride took a beating, and some gaudy jewelry was screwing with my emotions. I am most definitely not ok." She spat out.

"Aragon's Amulet."

Nico and Thalia whipped their heads to the other person in the room, who was resting on her hands and knees.

Sam let out a sigh and gingerly sat down. "We've been looking for it everywhere. Danny refused to leave until we found it. He was worried someone would transform and attack everybody else." She rubbed her head and muttered quietly, "Stupid hero complex."

Thalia stared at her, "...You guys were going to leave."

Sam shot her a dirty look. "Not like there was a lot trust going on at camp. But no. Like I said, the amulet was missing as well as the thermos containing Aragon himself. Danny would never forgive himself if anyone got hurt because we didn't find the lost items."

"What exactly is that amulet?" Nico questioned.

Thalia stared at it, the red stone continuing to pulse its hateful waves. They were avoiding the elephant in the room. The elephant named Danny, who was indirectly the reason they were all underground in the first place.

"It made me mad." Thalia said, "I just kept getting madder and madder till I couldn't think."

"And then you would have turned into a dragon and gone on a rampage, most likely destroying parts of camp." Sam said.

Thalia felt the blood leave her face. She leaned her head against the stone wall behind her.

"So it just feeds you anger till you turn into a reptile?" Nico summarized.

"Close enough." Sam said. "What I want to know, is why in the Infinite Realms would you try to shoot Danny?!" She glared at them, distrust sparking off her almost as powerful as the dam amulet on the ground between them.

"Why would you lie to us?" Nico retorted.

Sam scowled, "Because we never know who we can trust. We never know what can happen when someone finds out what exactly Danny is. He's special, unique, one-of-a-kind. People already want to experiment on him and they don't even know what he is. Everyone else either runs away or hunts him." She shot Thalia another dirty look.

"It took him years - years - of risking his life and saving Amity Park for people to even acknowledge he existed. Then he was public enemy number one. It took the town being transported to the Ghost Zone and Danny almost dying to bring them back before the town started calling him a hero finally."

Sam looked down at her boots, her hair covering her face, "He's spent so long going through the worst possible scenarios that when something good finally happens…." she looked back up and shrugged. "….we don't want to ruin it."

"We get it." Thalia said. "The life of a demigod really sucks most of the time. We usually just want a break or a normal life."

Thalia was quiet for a moment before saying, "And I'm sorry. For….most of what happened this week."

Sam waved her off, "Whatever. It wasn't your fault."

"Part of it was." Thalia said. "But enough mushy stuff. We've got to find the others and get out of her."

She moved to stand up but jolted her injured arm, reminding her it was there.

Sam looked over at her before pulling out her dagger. Then she slashed her leggings a couple inches above the knee before ripping them both off. She got up and went to Thalia's side.

"Let me see it." At Thalia's questioning glance she added, "I've got a lot of first aid training from ghost hunting and patching up Danny after fights."

"Some ambrosia would help." Nico said.

"And are either of you carrying ambrosia right now?" Sam paused her examination to look up at them. At their silence, she nodded her head. "Didn't think so."

Nico wandered over to where the girl's sat as Sam made a makeshift sling for Thalia's arm. "It's not broken is it?" He questioned.

"No." Sam tightened the last note and examined her work. "At the most it's a hairline fracture. But most likely it's just a really bad bruise. Either way she shouldn't move it much."

"Great." Thalia said sarcastically.

"Could be worse. Now Sam," Nico looked at her with a scowl. "care to tell us what Danny is exactly?"

Sam opened her mouth, whether to tell them the truth or tell him off, but was cut off by a voice crying her name from the entrance of a tunnel.

She let out a grunt as a small figure slammed into her in a hug. "I don't hug." She said stiffly.

The figure leaned back with a giggle to reveal a young girl. "Sorry Sam. You guys are just the first people we've seen since falling."

Grover trotted in after her, his face brightening at the sight of the others. "Ellie, why'd you run off? We don't what's down here."

"Ellie?" Sam questioned.

The girl, Ellie, shrugged. "I like it better than Dani. Felt like I was copying my cousin."

She turned to look at the others and Thalia saw her too bright eyes identical to Danny's. She made a face at Nico. "Why do I have this whelming urge to hug you dude? Does Danny have this problem?"

Nico was staring at her confused and suspicious, "What are you?"

Sam snapped her head to glare at him and Grover winced. Ellie stared him down. "What's your deal Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance?"

Thalia had to hide her smirk at the girl's response. It vanished when she felt Nico's 'stay back I'm a moody teenager' aura started seeping from him. Or at least that's what Percy called it.

In response, the temperature around Ellie dropped and an unexplainable breeze picked up around them. That left Sam, Thalia, and Grover in the middle of the two's intimidation off.

Sam had started edging away. Thalia had goosebumps racing up her arms and could feel Grover's hand shaking on her shoulder. Years ago he might have been outright crying in distress. It was amazing how much he had grown up since he found them all those years ago.

"You're dead." Nico said. "That's my deal."

Ellie snorted, "I'm not dead."

"I'm a son of Hades, I can tell when someone is dead."

"Well I'm not dead anymore."

The two of them glared at each other.

Sam bit her lip, looking between Ellie and Nico. "We'll tell you everything later. But right now we really need to find the others."

* * *

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't take four months to update again but apparently I lied. Four months to the day. Wow. (Ok I'm like forty minutes off but it's only 12:44 am, eh)**

**I swear SWEAR, I have an explanation for almost everything that happened in this chapter. From Aragon's Amulet plus it's heightened effect on Thalia and where they are and the way Ellie smells and even the whole phrase "I'm not dead anymore."**

**I HAVE EXPLANATIONS OKAY!?**

**Please just bear with me it'll be revealed eventually.**

**I apologize for the initial freak out last chapter. You guys are so awesome, have I told you that? I'm pretty sure I have but it's so true so I'll keep telling you guys that.**

**Thalia, for the most part, was being affected by the amulet as mentioned in the story. That and her pride was hurt so she was kinda lashing out. Nico is in no way on anyone's side. He was sent here to appease Zeus (who's mad at Hades) and frankly his curiosity over what Danny is exactly and how to defeat the GZ ghosts is what's making him stay for a while. He's more frustrated at his lack of knowledge and the trio's lying than, in the words of reviewer CupcakeFlake put it, being 'anti-danny'.**

**Who was the blurry face with red eyes talking to Percy? What's gonna happen between Nico and Ellie (since they obviously run each other the wrong way)? Where is Danny, Percy, Annabeth, and Tucker? What happened to the missing ghosts? And who was it that kidnapped them in the first place?**

**All questions will be answered eventually I promise.**

**Also I am hoping, _desperately hoping_, to have another chapter out by New Year's Eve. Simply because that will mark the two year anniversary of this fic. *throws confetti* YAY! And I was crunching the numbers and plotty plots that I still want to go over in this story to estimate how many more chapters this story will have. I rounded it to between thirty and forty chapters, with an epilogue or two thrown in as well. The story _being_ thirty to forty chapters, not _needing_ thirty to forty chapters. Buckle up my viewers of the corn were about halfway through and it's only going to get worse. For the characters I mean, not us.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LOYAL, AMAZING, PERFECT, SLIGHTLY INSANE AND PROBABLY A SMIDGE IMMORAL VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**

**A merry Christmas to those people, a happy hanukkah to those people, season's greetings to those people, and a very good day to everyone else!**

**(Just in case I fall through on the New Year's Eve update)**


	19. Chapter 18- Answers & More Questions

**Chapter 18**

**A Little Bit of Answers, Plus More Questions**

* * *

Tucker was seriously starting to hate this trip.

With a lost dragon, a prophecy, untrusting campers, and striking out with every girl he's talked to….

And now he was sitting in the dark with a gash on his leg, no signal, and no sign of _anyone_. Yeah, this trip was starting to suck.

Tucker shifted in his seat and winced as pain shot up his right leg. He still had his weapons thankfully, but his PDA cracked in the fall and his phone didn't have much battery left. He held up his phone and squinted in the darkness.

"Crap." Tucker muttered. His glasses had fallen off.

Something moved to the left of him and he pulled out his bow, aiming in that general direction. A blurry blob moved towards him.

"Don't shoot." A familiar voice said. "It's Annabeth."

Now that he was looking, he could see some orange and blonde in the blob that made up the daughter of Athena. "Still tempted to shoot," Tucker said, but lowered his weapon anyways.

Something scattered over the rock ground and Annabeth picked it up. "Did you lose your glasses?"

Tucker nodded and she passed them over. "Have you seen any of the others?"

Annabeth ripped the bottom of her shirt and started wrapping his leg, causing him to squirm in pain. He put his glasses on and blinked his sight into focus. Annabeth's princess curls were gone, her hair a tangled mess of hair and dirt. Her face was smudged and scraped, a thin trail of blood leaked from her nose.

"No." she replied, "But we need to find them soon. This isn't really a good place to split up."

"So you know where we are." It wasn't a question.

Annabeth bit her lip and finished tying his leg up. "I have an idea….I just hope I'm wrong."

Annabeth stood up and held out her hands. "Can you walk? We need to get moving."

Tucker scoffed. "Of course I can walk! It's just a scratch." He winced as Annabeth helped him to his feet, putting very little weight on his right leg. "A really painful scratch that hurts a lot."

She threw his arm over her shoulder and he leaned on her. "...Thanks."

The pair of them started making their way to the other side of the room. "No problem."

And then Tucker's phone died, taking what little light it provided away. His groan echoed through the room.

Annabeth nudged him in an unknown direction. "There's some red light coming from that way."

"Aren't people supposed to go _away_ from mysterious lights?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

She took his silence as a 'no' and the two of them started walking again. Well Annabeth walked, Tucker limped.

"_Sam!_"

The shout echoed through the tunnel they could barely see with the dim red light. Tucker hissed in a breath and urged Annabeth faster.

The two of them eventually made their way into the cavern where almost all their friends were.

Sam glanced their way and immediately ran to Tucker. He took his arm off of Annabeth as Sam forced him to sit down.

Nico was in a glaring match with a twelve year old Annabeth didn't know. Grover was leaning over Thalia, who had her left arm in a purple, makeshift sling. But Percy and Danny weren't anywhere to be seen.

"You haven't seen Percy have you?" Annabeth asked Thalia and Grover. The two of them shook their heads.

"He's alive." Grover said, tapping his head. "That much I know. I think he's unconscious though."

Annabeth sighed. "Thanks Grover. Care to fill me in on what happened?"

While Grover talked to Annabeth, Ellie had stormed away from Nico over to Tucker and Sam.

"What exactly has been going on?" She demanded. "I know you guys went to the godlings camp cause Dora filled me in, but what happened with Aragon and what's McEdgy's deal with me?"

Tucker snorted out a laugh. "Is that what you've been calling him?"

Ellie frowned at him. "Don't change the subject."

Tucker continued laughing, but Sam filled her in on the past few days. When Sam told her about the demigod's plan of testing an ectogun on Danny, Ellie's eyes started glowing in rage.

"They did _what_?" Ellie growled.

"They didn't do it." Tucker piped up unhelpfully. "But that's kinda how we all ended up in the woods."

"So that's our vacation so far. What's your story?" Sam asked.

"Dora came by to see me when Danny never sent word back about Aragon. Asked me to come visit him and see if he was okay." Ellie said.

Sam gave her and incredulous look. "And you just _left_ Amity unprotected?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "The Fenton's and Val can handle anything that pops out of the zone. Not that there were any ghosts to fight anyways."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "So all the ghosts really did come after Danny? Cause we've fought pretty much all our usuals."

"It's not that. Some of the ghosts have been disappearing from the Zone."

"_What!?_"

Ellie flinched back as Tucker and Sam yelled in unison. The demigods and satyr that were conversing on the other side of the room quieted and turned to look at them.

"Why didn't you tell us this _earlier_?!" Sam hissed.

"I was going to!" Ellie stressed. "I was on my way to the camp to talk to you guys but then that ghost attacked me and I ran into you guys in the middle of a fight, we were all ambushed and then woke up here!"

Annabeth spoke up, looking at Ellie curiously. "Wait. You were the white haired girl who came flying in, weren't you?"

Tucker froze, Sam sighed, and Ellie shrugged.

"I told you guys we would tell you the full story later." Sam said. "But right now we _really_ need to find Percy and Danny."

Tucker glanced at Sam and she shook her head in response.

Frowning, Tucker turned back to Ellie and asked, "What did you mean by ghosts are disappearing from the Zone?"

"Exactly what I said. They're disappearing. Leaving. Gonzo. Vanished." Ellie gestured.

"We get it." Sam deadpanned. "Care to elaborate? Anyone we know?"

"Monsters from Pandora's maze, Skulker's trophies. Frostbite had some monsters disappear from their posts guarding artifacts."

"They're all monsters?" Thalia asked. "No people type ghosts?"

"Ghosts that have more animal instincts than anything." Ellie corrected.

"Wulf?" Tucker asked.

Ellie grinned. "Enjoying Brazil when I left to babysit Amity Park for Danny. But yeah," She addressed Thalia. "They're all monsters."

Annabeth hummed in thought, "So they're ghosts _as well as_ monsters….and we're in the ruins of the labyrinth."

Sam scowled, "And there are nine of us at the moment. We need to find Danny and Percy _now_."

* * *

Danny's head was _really_ hurting. Well, he was hurting all over but his head hurt the worse and therefore took top priority.

He moved his hand to hold his head in a vain attempt to alleviate the pounding, and discovered that he couldn't move his arm.

His eyes snapped open and blinked. It took a moment to process why his vision was so distorted: he was hanging upside down.

Across from him, he noticed Percy was in the room as well. Except he was trapped in a box with only his head visible.

Danny struggled a minute before groaning at himself. Intangibility, duh. With a smirk he reached inside to access his ghost powers. As soon as he he attempted to use his ghost powers, a violent shock ran through his system.

He screamed in shock and pain, the electricity stopping as soon as it started.

"Danny!?" Percy had been jolted to consciousness when Danny had been shocked. "Is that you? What happened? Are you ok?"

Danny sagged in his restraints, "What is it with everyone shocking me?"

"...Why am I in a box?"

Danny opened his eyes and looked at him. "All very good questions. Maybe you should square up and figure out a way to get us out?"

Percy stared at him. "We are currently locked up and you're making puns?"

"Default response. It's a little upside down, I know."

Percy snorted. "Those are terrible."

"But you're laughing anyways!"

"It's a pity laugh." Percy grinned as he pulled Riptide out of his pocket. After several moments of struggling and nearly slicing his foot off, Percy stood free of his box.

He walked over and poked the wheel Danny was strung up on. He turned it till Danny was right side up. "Need a little help?"

"It would be appreciated."

Percy cut Danny out of the restraints.

"I'm sorry." Percy said. At Danny's questioning look he elaborated, "For earlier. But we just….i don't understand why you're lying to us."

Danny squirmed, "Dude, you look like a kicked baby seal, please stop making that face."

Percy reached out and grabbed Danny's shoulder. "We know you aren't fully human-" he ignored Danny's flinch and continued on, "-but we don't _care_. My brother is a cyclops, my best friend is part goat, and my dad is a Greek god. Why are you trying so hard to hide who you are?"

Danny hung his head, refusing to look at Percy.

"You don't have to tell us. Just know that you can trust us."

Danny still had his head down. Percy patted his shoulder before withdrawing his hand. "So how do we get out of here? There's two tunnels but we don't-"

Percy stopped when he heard a sound coming from Danny's direction. "Danny?"

Tears dripped from Danny's eyes as he broke down crying.

* * *

**I did say it was going to get worse for the characters. Happy New Year! Gosh I'm terrible. But I actually updated on time! Yay!**

**Two years. I have been working on this for two years and y'all….y'all are great. I seriously can't express that enough. 565 favorites, 744 follows, 431 reviews, 6 communities, and **_**98,709**_ **views! I did not expect this to get so popular.**

**You guys have put up with the inconsistent updates that take months, the cliffhangers, and my constant ramblings for two years. Mind **_**blown**_**. I really should try to get updates out more often for you.**

_**Speaking of updates**_**, I finally figured out a way for me to get my writing done! Writer streams. I open up a google doc, post the link on tumblr, and have people come bug me till I finish. It helps so much!**

**So give a special thanks **_**Elcall**_ **and **_**legendarydreamermiracle**_ **for poking over this chapter and fixing my mistakes as I worked. They are amazing, spectacular, and you should go give them lots of love! They deserve a ton of it!**

**Happy New Year's people! Here's to '17 being better than '16 and hopefully I can update more often.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
